Life's an Adjustment
by K-Essence
Summary: About a year has past since Emily was thought to have died and Doyle got away. Kevin wants more, Garcia is torn. will this be enough to get Morgan to fight for her.  Starts off Garcia/Lynch, but moves to Garcia/Morgan, I promise. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a pretty busy week, a case ended on Tuesday and the rest of the week was spent on filing the needed paper work. Friday afternoon rolled around to find J.J. and Penelope in J.J.'s office reviewing files. Since J.J.'s return she liked getting Penelope's opinion on the cases that the team would take since Penelope had been doing such a good job at it. They had narrowed the cases down to three.

One was a possible serial raper who had taken a three women a year during the spring of the previous year, each one had been taken from after a night of parting at a club in Baltimore, MD. Each one was held for a different amount of time. The first was held for two weeks before she was left at a hospital unconscious and suffering from being beat severally. The second woman was released about three months after her abduction, again severally beaten and unconscious, but also showing signs of having a miscarriage. The third woman was held for almost six months before being dropped at the hospital.

The second case was a Serial Killer who had been doormat for what looked to be five years, before a new case just two weeks ago, looked like the same killer's MO. Five years ago a house was broken into, nothing taken or broken. Instead, the killer would rearrange the bedroom furniture in a fu-shwang way then leave the male victim hanging about a foot from the bed with the woman stabbed and propped in a worshiping pose. The reason for the delay on this case was that there was no way to positively link the new murder to the older ones, besides the arrangement of the bodies. In the newest house the victimology was completely different and there was no sign of break in or anything being done to the furniture.

The last case was an odd one, from Massachusetts. It appeared to be a series of fires that had broken out, but each fire was marked down as having a different cause. The only reason this had stayed in the running was because the last fire that was linked to the others, by some method the Penelope and J.J. did not understand, was an arson.

It being late in the day the girls started to get frustrated with the constant back and forth battle of which case to give their attention to. None of them would require them to go wheels up anytime soon, so it could wait till Monday.

"Pen, let's pack it in for the day. Each of the guys can give a profile for each of these case on Monday and we will send it out the the police." J.J. said closing the file in front of her.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Jayje, you up to grab a drink? It has been so long" Penelope asked as she closed her laptop down.

"Yeah, let me just call Will and let him know I will be a little late."

"OK, I will let the rest of the team know. This will give you a chance to really get to know Seaver. She really is a doll, sweetie. I know you two will love each other." Pen stated a she walked out the door and headed to the bull-pen.

"Guys we're going for drinks. Time to back it in my lovelies and get ready end this week off the right way."

"Sounds good to me, Baby doll. Maybe this time I will get you to dance with me."

_Fat chance Hot Stuff! I know the type of girls you like to dance with at the bar, and I am definitely not in that category. Penelope thought to herself as she continued to her office. _"Derek see if Hotch and Rossi will join us will you."

"Of course Baby Girl."

Reid looked to Seaver, "Hey are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I should go. Maybe you guys should go and catch up with J.J. I would feel out of place." Seaver admitted

"What do you mean?" Reid was obviously confused by this admission.

"I just mean it is the first time everyone is going out since J.J. has returned. I am sure you all want to catch up."

"That doesn't make any sense. It is not like we lost that much time. Plus it is the entire team going out for drinks after a long week. You are part of the team so of course you should come and would not be out of place." Reid stated as if there was no other logical deduction to come up with. "Besides this will give you and J.J. a none work environment to get to know each other. I think you two would really get along and even become friends." Reid finished with an innocent smile.

"OK, well maybe one drink would be nice." Seaver relinquished her negative feeling when she saw that smile.

The entire team was at their favorite bar, even Hotch had stopped by for a drink before having to leave so that being certain that Haley's sister could leave from babysitting Jack. Derek as always was on the dance floor with three beautiful size two women dancing around him. J.J. watched Penelope as she watch Derek.

"Why don't you join him out there. I can tell you want to. In fact If I am correct you have wanted to for a long time now." J.J. mentioned to Penelope with a chuckle.

"I don't dance Jayje, you know that. Besides I don't belong in his world like that. We are just friends and I prefer to save my moves like that for Kevin."

"Speaking of Kevin, where is he tonight? Is he joining us later?"

"Not this time he has had a busy week and just wanted to rest." Trying to change the topic from her love triangle of she nodded towards Reid and Seaver who where in a flirtation conversation. "So what do you think of that?"

J.J. looked at the two in a skeptical manner. "I am not sure. It seems like she likes him, look at how she smiles at him and touches his arm, and he seems to be happy with this new found attention. Do you think there is something between them?" J.J. started to laugh quietly realizing that it really was a cute match, if she looked at it from a non-maternal aspect. "I just don't want him to get hurt. He has been through so much."

"They have both been through a lot in their lives, Jayje. I think they will be good for each other."

Bring back the next round of drinks from the bar Rossi sat next to J.J. placing a beer in front of her and handing Penelope some red fruity looking drink. "And here I thought I was going to have to defend You and Derek to Strauss not Reid and Ashley." Rossi gave the two blonds a knowing smile. "looks like our young genius finally found a fitting partner." The three of them laughed.

Penelope's eyes returned to Derek and then back to Rossi when his comment finally sunk in. "Wait a minute my Italian stallion, what do you mean you though you were going to have to talk to Strauss about me and Derek?"

Laughing that it took the Garcia so long to realize what was said Rossi confessed, "Well, with all the tension that builds between you and Agent Morgan, due to that Flirting of yours, I was sure something would happen one day that would call for someone to explain things to Strauss."

"Never, Derek and I are just friends. The only work fraternizing I plan on doing is with my cute little computer Wiz." Penelope smirked taking a sip of her drink.

Derek finally took a break from the dance floor and joined the team where they were all sitting. "Why is it that I am always the only one out on that dance floor when we go out. It is such a great way to relieve tension from the day. Baby Girl come show me your moves" he requested, taking a long drink from his beer and reaching out a hand to Penelope.

"You know I don't dance Derek. You should get J.J." Penelope smirked placing her dear friend in the line of fire.

"Oh no you don't Pen. I am quite happy sitting here talking about the oh so oblivious youngsters in love over there." J.J. laughed finally grabbing the attention of the other two members of the team.

"What was that J.J.? Did you say something?" Reid asked in confusion again. For a genius he really did get confused a lot.

"Not at all love birds" the other four teammates laughed at the embarrassed look on Reid and Seaver's faces.

It was about midnight and it was obvious that everyone was starting to get tired. No one new where the night had gone, as they each started to head to their cars and left. As each team member got home they each found a long green box with a white floral design waiting for them leaning against their door, upon looking into the boxes when they each got inside they all found the same thing...

A single purple flower.

Thinking nothing of the flower for that night, Penelope went straight to bed. When she woke up in the morning and noticed the box again, she called Kevin to thank him. After all he is the only one that would be sending her flowers. As she put the single flower in a small vase, Kevin picked up his end of the phone.

"Good morning Penny, I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later, I am sure you were out late last night catching up with J.J., did you guys have fun?"

"We did have fun, thank you for asking, sugar plum. I will be meeting her and Henry for lunch in a little bit. I just wanted to call and say 'Thank you' for the flower. It is so pretty, and you are to cute."

There was an odd silence at the other end of the phone, "Penny I didn't send you flowers."

"Well, if it wasn't you Cutie then who was it?" Penelope asked heading back to look into the box she found at her door last night.

"I don't know. Was there a card?"

"No, I don't think so." Penelope moved the tissue paper around and found nothing else in the box. "This is odd, I could have sworn it would have been from you. No one else would have a reason to send me flowers."

"Maybe it was for one of your neighbors, and the deliver guy just got the address wrong."

"maybe you are right." Pen said a little deflated by this turn of events. She was sure the flower was from her boyfriend, but now not only finding out that it wasn't but also realizing that it was most likely not even for her, was a let down. "Kevin, I will talk to you later, I should get dress and find out who this flower belongs to before I meet J.J."

"Sounds like a good plan Penny. Oh before you go, will I be seeing you later for dinner? I bought some fresh Strawberries and whip cream for us to have as dessert." A smirk crossed both their faces as they remembered the first time Kevin had bought that stuff to her place.

"Oh yes, lover, I will be there, with bells on!" Penelope couldn't help but smile as she hung up the phone, and went to get ready.

Before she left for Lunch with J.J. Penelope had knocked on all her neighbors' doors to see if the flower was meant for them and came up with no one. She returned to flower to the vase and left her apartment without another thought about it.

They decided to grab lunch from a local deli and go to a park so Henry could play one the slides and swings while the women caught up on the rest of their lives. As they moved to the newest events in their life, Penelope recalled the flower that she got at her apartment.

"Hey Jayje, you would never guess what was waiting for me when I got home last night." Penelope still thought it was from Kevin, even if he denied it.

"What was it?" J.J. Asked curiously.

"A single purple flower, it was so beautiful. I just don't know where it came from. I asked Kevin this morning but he said that he didn't send it to me."

"You know that is weird I got the same thing at my place when I got home last night. Will swears it wasn't from him" J.J. looked quizzical at this information.

"You know I asked Kevin, and he said it wasn't from him. If that's true, who do you think it could be from?"

"I am not sure, but something just doesn't seem right about this. Maybe it is from someone at the BAU." J.J. said thoughtfully.

Neither of them knew about the flower Emily had received so they went on with the rest of the day. Penelope played with her godson for a while, before they stopped at a toy store where Penelope spoiled his godson as only Penelope could do. By the end of the day all three of them were worn out and ready to call it an early night and headed home not giving the flower a second thought.

Penelope got home around 2100 (9pm) she locked the door behind her and started to get ready for bed, her phone rang as she slipped into more comfortable cloths and by the ring tone it had to be Kevin.

"Hey sweetie." Penelope greeted.

"Hey there Penny. How was your day with J.J. and hey son." Kevin sounded a little off and Penelope noticed right away.

"It was good. That little boy ran all day. Kev, is everything OK? You sound weird."

"Yeah I just wanted to talk. You want to come over for a little bit?" In his voice it was obvious that he this conversation would need to happen.

"Sweet lips, I am so tired. The last thing I want is to go out now. However if you want come off the grid, and we can talk about what is bothering you." Penelope offer was only half hearted. She really wanted to know what was wrong with her boyfriend but she was just so tired.

"That sounds fine. I'll be right there." Kevin hung up before Pen could respond.

Kevin arrived about ten minutes later and let himself into the apartment. As always he was looking a little scruffy, in that computer geek just woke up type of way. "Hi Penny" He greeted her with a hug and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hi there your self, Hot Lips. So what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? I just really..." Penelope stared at Kevin in a way that told him she was to tired for games. "OK, I wanted to talk to you about the idea of us buying a farm, and moving away from here. You are always just so tired from work, and it takes so much out of our relationship. It would be nice to not have that anymore. Everyday I watch you get more and more tired . That is just not the way I want it to be for you." He was sincere when he said all this, his eyes hopeful as he tried to justify his request. He sat next to her on the couch hands nervously moving in his lap.

"Kevin, we have been through this already. I love you and I want to be with you but, I can't leave my job. It would be like me losing my family all over again." She reached out to touch his hand, showing him she did love him but that she just couldn't bring herself to leave her babies, her team, her family. "Why are you bring this up again? I thought we talked it over a year ago and agreed to stayed at the FBI."

"See that is just it Penny. I... Well things have changed since that conversation, and now I only have till Monday to get you to change your mind." She could see the despair in his eyes and the seriousiness in the statement.

"Why Monday? I thought we have been talking about being together the rest of our lives. What happens Monday to change all of our plans?" Kevin looked away from her as she got more and more confused. " Kevin? "

"I have been waiting for the right time to talk to you about this, but with all the cases you have been working on, and me not being sure what was going to happen, I mean really sure, I didn't want to, you know jinks it." Kevin adjusted his glasses and Penelope could tell he was getting uneasy.

"Kevin?"

"I got a job offer! One that I really can't pass up, it is just to perfect. It would take us away from Quantico. But to a place where the farm is a complete possibility. Just think about it Penny, You, me and all that green. There is an FBI head quarters not to far from where I would be going, so you could just transfer there. We would have normal day jobs and be able to have our forever."

"Kevin that sounds great. I am just not sure, sugar lips. This is such a big decision why does it have to be made so fast? But where is this job, that I would need to leave the team, and my current job?"

Kevin was quite for a time. He couldn't stop wringing his hands he was so nervous. After a few moments he stood up and started to pace. "See that is the thing, It is in California. I know you left there after your parents died and never really wanted to go back. But you had some good times there also, and where better for us to start a family then close to where you grew up."

This was a complete shock for Penelope, Kevin knew the pain that she had left in California, and the reason that she didn't want to go back. How could he ask her to go back there. "Do you need to know now, Kev. This is something that I need time to think over. I can't make a call this fast."

Kevin dropped his head. "I was afraid of that. See the reason this has to be decided on by Monday is, I took the job before I knew where it was going to be finally located. See I will be doing some traveling before we would have to settle down in California. In fact it was during that time that I thought you would be able to put in for the transfer and get all the lose ends tied up."

"You've really given this a lot of thought."

"Yes I did, I was hoping, you would want to be with your boyfriend, even perhaps... your Fiancée."

"Fi... Fiancée? Kevin what do you mean?" Kevin had dropped to his knee next to wear Penelope was sitting on the couch

"Penny, I love you. And I know you love me. I wouldn't ask you to do all this, if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am hoping you will say yes, and you would realize you are not really losing your family, but starting a new one... With me." He grinned nervously as he took her hands in his.

She was speechless. The news about the new job and the research he had done, and a proposal, was a lot to take in. Not to mention needing to go back to the one area she wanted to avoid for the rest of her life. "I... Kevin, I... I need time time to think. Give me tonight. I am sorry, I love you, I just don't know. Give me tonight." It might have been her place but she felt like she needed to get out. She was tired before, but now she just needed to get out of there. She stood up sympathetically touching Kevin's should as she walked past him for the door. After grabbing her phone, keys, and purse from the door-side table she left. Taking a breath against the door frame as the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: It was an over site in the first chapter not to include this, however, I own nothing about these characters or the show. (though I wouldn't mind owning them.) The only thing I own is the story line that comes from this fanfiction the rest is all own by CBS and the wonderful actors, directors and producers of the show._

_A/N So this is my second chapter, thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot and I hope to get more as the time goes on. So now lets see what happens from here. Sorry it took me so long to get this up I have had a long few weeks, some fun and some funeral (not so fun)._

She closed her eyes as she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding thinking of everything Kevin just told her. It was just to much she started to walk out her building and climbed in Esther, after turning on the car she paused as she realized she didn't know where she should go. The first place that came to her mind was to go over to Derek's but this was not a conversation she thought he would be a lot of help with. Instead she picked up the phone and called J.J.

"Hey Pen, what's up?"

"Jayje, Do you think, we could met at the pub, for a drink? I really need to talk about something?"

"Pen, is everything, ok" The concern was building in J.J.'s voice it was not like Penelope to call out of the blue to talk about things.

"I think so, I just really need to talk. Kevin, kind of took me off guard and I could really us my girl's opinion on things."

"Sure, I will have Will watch Henry. I you want me to come pick you up?" Penelope hated hearing the concern in J.J.'s voice.

"No, I will meet you there, I am already in the car. Jayje, Thanks." Penelope hung up the phone and started heading for the pub.

Thirty minutes later J.J. showed up at the bar and found Penelope already sitting at a table with two beers in front of her. Penelope's drink was already half way gone as J.J. approached the table to sit down. "Hey there sweetie, what's going on?" J.J.'s voice shock Penelope out of deep thought.

"Hi J.J., Thanks for coming."

"No problem, what are friends for? Now tell me what is this about?" There was no small talk, J.J. could tell this was serious and wanted to get right down to business.

"It is Kevin, he got a new job somewhere else."

"Well that is good news for him, right? Look Pen long distance relationships are hard but they can work out, just look at me and Will. We started things long distance." J.J. smiled in hopes to comfort her friend and placed a hand on Penelope's.

"See that is just it, Jayje. He wants me to go with him. He has already looked into it and found another FBI office not to far away from where he will be moving and they are looking for a new technical analyst."

"Penelope do you love him?" J.J. asked matter of factly

"Of course I do! It's just..."

"Just what, Pen, if you love him, what does it hurt to look into it. I mean it is not like you have to make up your mind tonight." J.J. Smiled picking up her beer and taking a sip.

Penelope didn't speak, she just drank from her own beer, looking away from J.J.

"Penelope, what is it? What aren't you telling me?" J.J. Placed her beer down looking right at Penelope for answers.

"Well, that's just it Jayje. I do have to decide now. He leaves on Monday, and if I go with him, he wants me to start the transfer process Monday so by the time he is done with training I can be there with him. I am just not sure, I mean how can I leave you guys. You are my family! I love him but he is asking me to leave the people that you all are my family and have been there for me through so much."

J.J. was stunned at this new. "That isn't fair to make you decide on such short notice. But I guess it comes down to what you want Pen."

" I don't know what I want Jayje. I know I love him. But I don't know if I can just pick up and leave you all to go all the way across the country to the one place I try to avoid."

J.J. Sighed then took a long drink, she realized Penelope was talking about California, the place her parents had died, and she had made herself fall off the grid. Hearing this she realized why the choice was even more difficult to Penelope. However, J.J. had a feeling that there was more Penelope wasn't saying. "OK Penelope, what else is going on? I know you would have your answer if everything was just as you were saying. What else aren't you telling me?"

"You know I love you, but I hate profilers." She tried to laugh, she wasn't telling J.J. everything, she knew it was time to spill about Kevin wanting to marry her. "He kind of asked me to marry him. He wants me to go with him as his fiancée, at least that is what he said."

"Penelope that is great!" Jayje, jumped up to hug Penelope, but the hug was not returned. "That is good new, isn't it Penelope. You did say yes, right" J.J. tentatively let go of Penelope and went to take her seat not taking her eyes off her dear friend .

"It was after he asked me, well told me that is what he wanted, that I walked out saying I needed time... at least tonight, to think." She paused finishing off her beer. "I just don't know Jayje, I love him, I do, but marry him? I am not sure I am ready for that, at least not right now. I know I don't want to leave my family, though. How do I chose?"

"He loves you Pen. That's clear. And you say you love him, so what is holding you back?"

"I don't want to go to California, I have spent my adult life trying to start over, from the pain that place holds for me. Then there is you guys, my family. How do I leave you guys? Reid is just starting to come into his own, and him and Seaver are so cute, how am I suppose to miss that. He is just getting back to the opening himself up. You know he shut down after Prentiss died." Hearing about Emily got to J.J. and she picked up her almost full beer and downed it in about 15 seconds. Penelope went to grab her beer but noticed it was empty. She looked away as the tears built up in her eyes.

J.J. grabbed the glasses, "Pen I will be right back I think we need another round." J.J. felt so bad. The people she cared the most about in the world, minus Henry and Will of course, had to go through all the grieving process for a woman that J.J. knew was not dead. That secret weighed on her so badly. She went up to the bar, ordered two beers and two shots, knowing they both needed something stronger right now. Pen started to talk before she was even fully back sitting at the table.

"Then there is you, You just got back. Henry is getting so big and what is he going to do without his Fairy Godmother..." J.J. handed Penelope her beer and a shot, Pen smiled clinked glasses and they both downed their shots. She really wasn't into drinking hard alcohol like that but right now she needed something to take the edge off. "Who will watch out for Boss man and Italian Stallion, they both work to hard. You know that. Then there is Derek..." She stopped after saying his name unable to even put into words how it hurt her to even think about leaving him. "Who will calm him down when he starts to lose himself, or 'leave the light on for him' when it gets to much and he looses his way?" She chuckled and smiled at that, it was their own little joke. J.J. just smiled not sure if she wanted to know the meaning behind the last part of that statement.

"so it comes down to Derek... and well the rest of us, too. You have to know we will always be your family, no matter where you go."

"It is all of you, really. But with Derek, it is different. He's... well... He needs someone to remind him things will be ok and to smile. He shuts so many people out, and with me it is different, we have a special connection I can't explain it." Penelope let out a sigh as she thought about Derek. "What will me moving away do to him?"

"Pen, he is strong, you know that. He would want you to be happy. No matter how he acts and what he thinks of Lynch, if you are happy he will be OK, or at least learn to deal with it. What is going on between you two anyway?"

Penelope almost split some of her beer, as she heard the last question, "What do you mean what is going on between Morgan and I?" J.J. just looked at Penelope in a knowing smirk. Penelope was sick of this topic, her and Kevin had fought about Derek and Penelope's relationship more then once. "There is nothing going on between us. He is my best friend, Jayje, you know that. Years ago I mean I thought it could have been different. But I am not the type of woman Derek Morgan goes for. And that is OK."

"You know I find it interesting that you never actually said how you feel about Derek, in that claim you just made"

"Jayje, I love him. A part of me always will, but it is not the same as with Kevin, and Kevin deserves the my full attention."

The conversation went on for hours, in which they consumed so many drinks they had lost track of what number they were on, between, beer, shots, and mixed drinks, they had done more then just took the edge off. Penelope had cried, and laughed. At the end she thought she knew what she needed to do. "I think I'm going to do it, Jayje. I love Kevin. And you are right, we will visit each other and keep in touch all the time." She was more then a little tipsy but she still knew what she wanted or at least thought she did.

J.J.'s phone rang as she looked at her phone she noticed it was will and that it was also after 1 am, she made a sarcastically scared face as she stepped away from the noise. Penelope waited smiling to herself, this was right, she loved Kevin and after all they had been together for about four years at this point, it was time to make a commitment. Her family was her family and no distance would change that. Even for her and Derek. Of course this would mean no more movie nights, and she would have to get us to an entire new team. She was sure they wouldn't be as great as her team. But Kevin was her man and her place was with him. J.J. finally returned to the table shaking her head. "Sorry, P, I have to get going. I called a cab to come get me, there is no way I can drive. If you want you can come with me, and Will can drive us back in tomorrow to get our cars." Penelope nodded and the two women gathered their purses, paid for their tab, and left. As they got outside the cool night air hit Penelope with a burst of energy.

"You know what Jayje, I think I am going to walk for a bit and do some more thinking, there is a nice park not to far from here, I will be ok, and if I need to I will call a cab later."

"You sure, P? I really don't like the idea of leaving you here at this hour."

"Yes, I am sure. I am a Big Girl, I will be fine, mama. Now you get home and give that cutie of your's a kiss from me." Penelope said hugging J.J.

"Which one, I have two of the cutest boys around." She laughed as she shut the door with the window rolled down.

"Give them both a Kiss for me. I'm sure Will would love that." She laughed as the cab pulled away with a laughing J.J. inside.

Penelope walked for a short time. The park was so nice and quiet, there was almost no one out and there Penelope could make out a faint trace of stars. As she walked her phone rang, she ignored it the first time, just wanting to get some more time to herself to think about everything making sure she made the right choice. The second time the phone rang she had to answer it. She knew by the distinct ring who it was, her one and only Hot Stuff.

"Hey there Hot Stuff, what can this tipsy mama do for you on the beautiful night?"

"Hey there yourself sexy Mama. And where are you that you are so tipsy tonight?" Derek knew that if Penelope was admitting she was tipsy she was probably a little worse then that.

"Right now my Noir Hero, I am walking in the park near the pub. It is such a beautiful not D, really all the stars, and so quiet. I won't be able to enjoy this much longer." She sighed with a smile.

"Baby Girl, you must be more then tipsy." He said with a laugh, "You can see those stars on almost any clear night in that area."

"But when I leave, the sky wont be the same. D it is so beautiful, You need to see it."

"Well you talked me into it Pretty Lady I will be right there." Derek Hung up the phone before Penelope could say a thing.

"Derek... wait, No." She spoke into the phone. She wasn't meaning to invite him out. She was hoping for some time to think, now that was over.

About fifteen minutes later Derek arrived at the park, and started to look around for his cute little ripsy Mama. It didn't take long as he walked up a hill he saw a figure lying on the ground. He walked up quietly to the figure smiling down once he was right over her. "Hey there cutie, how is the night?"

She reached up grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground, in which he willing let himself fall to the ground and lay next to his goddess. As he laid on the ground she moved her head to place it on his chest. "Hey there, my Greek Adonis, you know I didn't mean to interrupt your night and have you to come out here."

"I know that but I figured you would need a ride home anyway, and I got to chat. See killing two birds with one stone. So why don't you tell me what it was that brought you into this state of warmth?"

Penelope had some time to lose the warm feeling the Alcohol had given her as she laid on the ground looking at the faint stars. She knew she was going to have to tell Derek about what she had decided but she wasn't ready to have that conversation jut yet. "I just had a few drinks with J.J., you know girls night out. "

"You really don't expect me to believe that goddess. Do you?"

"Derek don't profile me, please!"

"Then tell me the truth, and I wont have to do it again."

Penelope let out a slow breath as she sat up and looked at Derek deciding to tell the truth short and as sweet as she could. "I needed some girl talk. Kevin got a new job in Cali, and asked me to move with him as his fiancée."

Derek was speechless. Slowly he sat up looking at Penelope in shock. "Hell No. I mean, your not thinking about actually doing it are you?"

"Derek you know I love him, and he loves me." His fast declaration against the action actually annoyed Penelope. "of course I am actually thinking about it."

"What about the BAU? The team? Us? Baby you hate California, you never wanted to go back there, what has changed?" Derek was in shock and getting scared he never thought of life at the BAU without Penelope. He didn't like the thought of it now.

"The BAU was good before me and will be so still once I leave. As for the team. Derek, you know we are a family, and I love all of you more then I can say, but I deserve a chance to be able to have my own life and family. As for California well you are right I have hated that state since the loss of the parents, but that is where Kevin is going, and I don't want to end another part of my life because of some drunk behind a wheel fifteen years ago. Derek, you know I love you. So please, just try to understand and support me on this."

Derek knew she was right, but there was something about the situation that had him feeling like a knife was just plunged into his heart, and he didn't like it. "I'll try. So How long before you pick up and leave your Adonis?" Derek grabbed Penelope and laid back down on the ground. At this point he just wanted to hold his Goddess tight to him.

"I'll inform Boss man, and the Italian Stallion on Monday when I put in for my transfer. Hopefully it wont take more then a few weeks." Tears were building in her eyes, she did want to go but the idea of leaving her family was still hard for her to think about.

Derek's heart felt that all to familiar stabbing sensation as he pulled his Goddess tighter in his embrace, this was going to be hard, but he was going to support her. Well that is if he couldn't figure out a way to get her to change her mind before the two weeks was up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: As always I do not own Criminal Minds or the Characters. They are the property of CBS, the writers, and the actors. **

**Another's note 2: I am sorry this again was so long in waiting. But thanks go out to those who gave me feedback. Please Read and Review, I enjoy hearing everyone's opinion and it gets me gives me motivation for the story line. Now, I know that everyone is waiting to see Penelope get with Derek and away from Kevin, well as this is a Penelope and Derek Story Line I assure, it is coming up. **

**Chapter 3**

Derek Left that night after dropping Penelope off at home shortly before dawn. They had talked until the sky started to get light. When Derek got to his home he couldn't stop his mind from racing as to what to do so that his baby girl wouldn't leave him. He spend the rest of the weekend planning for operation "Stay", where he would do what he needed to to show Penelope why she belonged where she was. By his thought process if he could show her how much she would miss out on, remind her how much she loved her job, and that life on the east coast and at Quantico was ten times better then life could ever be on the west coast. He just wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off just yet. He knew one thing for sure, She loved Kevin, or at least thought she did. That would be the biggest challenge for him, specially since the one thing he never wanted to do was to cause _his_ baby girl any pain.

When Penelope walked in the door she woke Kevin up, He must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her to return. She lent down kissed his forehead waking him up in the most gentlest of ways.

"Penny, You're back. I was getting so worried"

"Sorry Sweetie, I didn't realize you would still be here waiting for me. But I am glad you are here. We need to talk." She moved to sit next to him. "I have been giving this a lot of thought tonight and talked it over with J.J. and I think I came to my answer." She paused still unsure of if she had come to the right conclusion.

"Don't keep me waiting Penny, what is it?"

"I love my job and my family is here you know that. Also I have spend over a decade avoiding the place that brought me so much pain. However, what is more important then that is that I love you. I want to stay with you, and if that means moving to California then that is what I will do, or at least try." She gave him a weak smile.

"Really? Oh Penny that is fabulous. You won't regret it. We can find a cute little house on the outskirts of the city a place with land and a windmill. We'll use solar powering for everything. And when we have children we can put a swing set in the back yard for the children we will have, to play with."

"Wooow, wooow, sweet thing, hold your horses there is still so much to be done before we get to that point. I need to talk to Hotch and the Ice Queen to see if they will even let me transfer out of the BAU." Penelope started to laugh at Kevin's rocketing fantasy.

Kevin stood up grabbed Penelope in his arms and continued with his dream talk as he fell asleep cuddling with her on the couch. Penelope stared at Kevin for a few moments still wondering if she made the right choice but she wouldn't admit her doubts to him. She fell asleep after a few moments and entered the dream world of color and all possibilities. As her dream shifted from one scene to the next all with disasters result with her leaving. First it was Derek, who lost his way when there was no one to guide him home. Then it was the Boss men being bogged down with work and Little Henry paying the price for Hotch's work burden. The following dream scene was Reid closing off as another member of her family abandoned him.

Monday came all to fast, Penelope had dropped Kevin off at the airport to leave for his new job early with just enough time to make it to work. As she entered the Bullpen her heart started to race. She wasn't sure how things would go with Hotch and Strauss, but she was about to find out. She walked straight to Hotch's office took a deep breath and knocked, a moment later she was asked in by the friendly voice of her boss.

"Garcia, Good morning. How can I help you? I have to admit your text to meet me this morning has me concerned. "

"Well, you see sir, I need to request a transfer, to the office in California." The words were harder to say then Penelope had thought they would be. She had to look away from her boss to keep from crying.

"What? Garcia, what do you mean? I thought you were happy here, has something happened?"

"No, Sir that is not it at all, I need the transfer for personal reasons. See Kevin got a new job out there and he wants me to join him, as soon as possible. So while it is hurting me to do so, I am requesting a transfer." As she explained she couldn't help her eyes from filling with tears. "You know how much Kevin means to me. This is an impossible decision for me Boss man, but I have to try or I will be left wondering, what if." She hadn't moved more then a few steps from the now closed door.

Hotchner was stunned but regained himself as fast as he could. "You know Garcia, as your boss I will not stand in your way, and I will talk to Strauss about you getting the transfer you need. But we are about to leave for another case and I need to ask that you at least help us out with this one before you go. Now as your friend, let me tell you. You will be sorely missed, and I hope that you will change your mind. But either way know this, there will always be a place for you with this team."

"Sir, J.J. and I never decided on a case, we were going to do that this morning. I mean we had narrowed it down, but we hadn't decided. Did something come to you?"

"I am afraid so, and this looks like it is going to be a whopper, I need all my best working this case. "

"You don't even have to ask about me staying through this case. I would have it no other way, Boss man. I don't need to leave straight off. I will go call the team to the conference room." Penelope left the office still a little unsure of her choice but Thankful for her bosses reaction.

The team had gotten together in the conference room, to find out the details of the new case. J.J. and Garcia exchanged glances of slight confusion, as to what this was about, but they knew that it had to be serious if the information was sent directly to Hotchner.

"Good Morning guys. This case was brought to me first thing this morning and we will be wheels up in an hour. Garcia you will need to travel with us, the local law enforcement believes the Unsub has been hacking into their system to follow the case but their tech department has not been able to figure out how. Because of that they had to increase their security on their system, so you will not be able to access their system from here."

"No Problem Boss-Man, I just need to get my portable com-center together." Garcia stated already compiling a list of what she would need.

"Now, there have been three murders already. All the victims were found with their hands bond in a praying position, with stabs to the abdomen. Letters were also left at each crime scene." Hotchner stated as he continued the meeting.

The case was a long and gruesome one, specially for Penelope, she still was sos greatly affected as the horror filled her screen. She was able to re-secure the network but it kept getting hacked into. What was hard for her to deal with was, what she found planted in there had been haunting her. She was the one to uncover the graphic pictures of each victim being raped and murdered. During the case Derek became even more protective of Garcia as notes where found after each new hacking of the system from the Unsub. He was taunting them thinking that he was better than they were. They had alBaby Girl, it is going to be OK. The bad guy was caught and you will not have to worry about finding any more messages or pictures to cloud that beautiful brain of yours."

"That is easy for you to say Handsome. Every time I close my eyes I see the pictures of those women. The only thing that has helped me through this week was the team and the fact that I was never left alone. Between You, my Nior Hero, and the Superhero mama over there, I would have never made it through. Now I have to go home to an empty apartment."

Derek looked around the plan and started to talk to his fellow crime fighters, "I think my Baby Girl needs a drink or two before we all go home tonight. We should be back at Quantico with enough time to hit the local bar for a little while. Who's in?" Everyone around the plan nodded.

They got to the bar with plenty of time for drinks, after first stopping at the BAU to drop all their stuff off and finish up some of the paperwork. They pulled two round top tables together and got the first round. Derek took a moment to pull J.J. and Seaver aside to set up part one of his, "Operation Stay".

"J.J., Seaver, so Pen is having a hard time tonight with the idea of going home alone after that case. I guess Kevin not being there is really getting to her. You two should see if she wants company or something."

"Why is Kevin not there?" Seaver asked

"He got a new job and is away on training, I don't know how much Penelope wants everyone to know so lets just leave it at that ." Derek answered without wanting to let on that he was trying to be sly, or let anyone know what was going on in Penelope's life.

"Well I don't have anything to do tonight. Reid and I," she paused, not wanting to let on she had been spending more solo time with Reid then the other's knew. "What I mean is maybe I can get Reid and we can have an all night movie night or something."

"That sounds great. Thanks girl."

Seaver left to go pitch the offer to Reid, as Derek went to take his seat J.J. grabbed his arm stopping him. "Derek, what is this really about? I can tell you are up to something" J.J. wasn't stern or accusing him of anything just wondering what was going on.

"I am just trying to look after my Baby Girl, you know and be that Hero she is always calling me."

"mmmm hmmmm, so you say" She smirked and walked off.

The end of the night rolled around all to fast and the bar tender was calling for last call. Derek finally made his way off the dance floor and right up to Penelope. "Come on baby girl, one time around the floor. Who knows if we will ever be able to do this again." He winked at her.

"Derek shut up, I haven't told anyone but you, and J.J., except for Hotch."

The team looked over, "Why wouldn't you know the next time you will be try and talk Garcia into dancing with you?" Reid asked obviously quite confused.

Garcia sighed giving Derek an annoyed look before she started to explain. "Well boy Genius, you see I have about a week left before I wind up leaving the team."

Reid interupted before she could continue. "What do you mean. Why would you be leaving." He looked around at the other team mates only half where as confused as he was.

"Well if you would let me finish I was about ready to tell you. See Kevin got a new job in California and he asked me to move out there with him. So, I put in my transfer with Hotch and the Ice Queen before we left for the case and while we were away everything was approved." Now it was Derek's turn to show his shock.

"Why didn't you tell me P? I didn't know it was approved." This made him think that he needed to take his plan into overdrive.

"Well, my Adonis, I didn't want to distract you on the case and to be honest I didn't give it much thought we were all so busy."

"This isn't fair! How can you just leave us?" Reid's eyes showed his hurt and disappointment.

"Sweetling, Kevin asked me to Marry him, and to do that, I need to be with him. And that just happens to mean out in California. I am not leaving you really. We will still talk, and video chat." Tears started to fill Penelope's eyes and she rose to her feet. "I am sorry I need to go." She grabbed her purse and started to leave.

"Pen wait what about movie night?" Came Seaver's voice. Pen paused for a moment before turning.

"I will be there, just give me an hour or so. I'll pull myself together and meet you at your place." She really just wanted to run back to her bed and cry, but she could cancel on Reid and Seaver now that they found out she was leaving, it was important for her to spend as much time with Reid as she could so he knew she would always be there for him.

Derek got up and followed her out the bar. "Baby Girl, don't go please.

"Derek, I just made them all miserable, because I chose Kevin over my family."

"it is not like that Baby Girl." Ok so that is exactly how he felt but he didn't want her to know that, that wouldn't help to keep her where she needed to be. "Everyone it just shocked. You know we all love you and want what is best for you. They just don't want to lose you, You mean that much to them."

"Them? And what about you Derek?"

"You know I love you." He hesitated, but knew he needed for things to be said after all if Operation stay was going to be affective he needed to pick up the pace. "The truth is I don't know how I am going to survive hard cases like what he just dealt with, without my God given Solace. You are my light, and I am scared once you leave, I will lose my way." He could see her face begin to fall further into sadness and confusion. Shit, she was not suppose to get hurt during this. "As long as you are happy though, and we video chat all the time, I am sure I will be just fine. Remember you promised to never stop talking to me." He gave her a little smile and hugged her gently, giving her all the comfort she needed.

Penelope was reassured by the end part of what he had said, but still she found herself doubting her choice all the more now. Could she really leave her family, and cause them all that pain. "Walk me to my car hot stuff, I still need time to pull myself together. But you should come to movie night as well."

They walked to where the team's cars were all parked. Esther was right next to Derek's truck. Only a few steps away from the cars Penelope stopped in her tracks staring at the cars. Derek was lost in his thought until the sudden stop when he looked at Penelope. "what is it, Goddess." Penelope did not talk just pointed to the cars. There sitting on the driver's seat of her car and the hoods of the other cars where flowers. A Bouquet of the same purple flowers she had received only a week ago, was on the cars of each of the females, while rings of clovers sat on the hoods of each of the males' vehicles. Derek didn't waste a moment's time he grabbed his phone and called Hotch to get the rest of the team out to the parking lot. The team was there without a moment lost and they all stood shocked looking at the cars standing next to Derek and Pen.

"where did they come from? Does anyone know?" J.J. was the first to speak.

"Maybe there is a note this time." Penelope started to move towards her car to look for a card but was stopped by Hotch's hand.

"what do you mean this time?"

Penelope looked at J.J. Well these are the same types of flowers that J.J. and I received a little over a week ago, both of us just got a single flower.

Understanding broke over J.J. "That is right, I meant to tell you Hotch but Garcia's new and then the case I just forgot."

"You two have received these type of flowers before?" The two girls nodded "OK we are getting a team down here now. Something strange is going on."

Rossi started to walk around the cars, looking at each of the floral arrangements as he went. "You know, if I didn't know better I would say these clover rings look like the ones you would find on someone's grave. And these Purple Flowers I am sure I have seen them before." Everyone started to look closer. Hotch had sent Reid and Garcia back into the bar to see if they had a camera pointing out to the parking lot.

Within only a few more minutes, a member of the CSI team was there to look at the scene. Not even sure if a Crime had really been committed but when Hotch called someone was definitely going to show up.

_Author's note: So I am sorry it took me so long to post this next part. I am already working on the forth chapter and will be updating again soon. Hopefully in the next few days. Please Read and Review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I am going to get this up as soon as possible, but yes this is a double posting weekend. Read/Review and have fun. Oh I also want to apologizes I realized a few errors that were made, including saying Henry instead of Jack when referring to Hotchner's son. That was an over site in my writing. Sorry none of this has been beta read._

_Author's note 2: **OK so again I just have to say, I don't own a thing other then this writing, Criminal minds and all the characters are owned by CBS, the writers and of course all those Fabulous Actors. **_

**Chapter 4**

They were all suppose to have the next few days off after the case they had just completed but after the flowers and clovers arrived on their car while they were out the previous night, everyone had returned to the BAU first thing in the morning. Morgan, Garcia, Seaver and Reid had spent the night together watching movies and trying not to distract themselves from the flowers left on their cars. It was now the morning and there the lab had found no answers. The footage they received from the bar hadn't helped either as the person that placed the floral arraignments on the vehicles was completely covered and obviously taking percussions with his disguise. After spending the entire day looking for any clues the team had come up empty handed. They decided until they had more to go on they would just move on to another case. That is after they had a few days off like they had planned. The team started to leave the office and Seaver was the first to approach Penelope.

"So you are really leaving?"

"Yes, In fact I will be packing during these next few days off. Kevin just text me with pictures from what will be our new house. I leave at the end of the week." Penelope looked around and saw that most of the team had joined her near the elevators ready to leave.

"I can't believe this. What are we going to do without you here. You were the best Tech Analyst we have." Reid sounded so deflated and beaten.

"Ahhh, boy genius there are plenty other Tech analyst here that can help the team when needed."

"Yeah but none that are to your caliber, kitten. You know it is true."

Penelope just hung her head. "I have a few days left I will brief one of the other analyst on the cases and do my best to get them up to speed with everything I was doing."

"Their ability to improve their work pace and ability would have to dramatic improve. You have the fast wpm, and knowledge. The fact that you do more in a half day then mosts of them do in three is well know. That is why you were given the job with the two teams you were given." It was apparent Reid was using his genius to shield himself from more pain. Seaver moved over to him to grab his hand as J.J. patted his shoulder in a motheringly fashion.

Seeing tears come to Penelope's eyes Derek couldn't help but move to comfort her. She pushed him away and stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. "I am sorry guys." is all she could say as the doors shut.

"What are we going to do without her?" Seaver asked look at the rest of the team.

"I don't know. But I know we can't do this to her again. She can't take this sadness. We have to at least try and show her we will support her in her choice." J.J. took a deep breath knowing it was wasy for her to say, but it would be hard to do.

"Why does this team keep breaking apart. I don't get it." Reid wimpered as he moved to towards the steps to leave. Seaver, Hotch and Rossi all followed.

As the stairwell door shut Derek let out a growl and punched the wall. "I need more time!" he wasn't talking to anyone, but anytime he thought about his Goddess leaving the feel crushed him. J.J. walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We have until the end of the week, Morgan, but even after that it is not like we are losing her. You have to remember that she is doing this to be happy. That is what we all want for each other, Happiness right?" It was obvious in her voice that she was talking to herself as much as to Derek Morgan.

"You don't get it J.J. She is my solace, and I am losing her."

"You're not losing her, you just wont be able to see her in the flesh as much. She's not dieing."

"Don't you think I know that! But I what am I going to do? This plan is not working and I need more then a few days to get it to work."

"Plan what are you talking about, Derek."

"Never mind." Derek tried to divert the question.

"Derek Morgan, what are you planning?" J.J. wasn't going to let this drop that easy.

"Let it go J.J., Don't press this. The less you know the better."

"Oh no, Morgan that is not going to work on me. Spill it."

He know fighting with JJ would not work. "OK so when I found out about this I came up with a plan, A plan to get her to change her mind. That is why I suggested the entire team go to the bar, when I knew Garcia was tired but needed us. That is also the reason I asked you and Seaver to have a girl's night."

"all those little things you did while we were on the case. It wasn't your normal flirting. You comforted her more then normal, and you weren't so blunt with her like you normally are. You were trying to show her what she would be missing. You were trying to make it impossible for her to leave us, or for her to pick Kevin over you. Derek, that's right isn't it"

"Yeah you got me, but it's not working. She is still leaving, and I can't do anything to change her mind in only a few days." Derek was starting to look as deflated as Reid had.

"It's not our place to make her mind up for her. She needs to give this a chance Derek, or she will always be wondering."

The next few days Derek Morgan was distant from his goddess, and boy did she feel it. The closer she got to her departure date the less she saw or talked to Agent Morgan. It helped that her time at the office was spent with another Tech Analyst going over each of the team members as well as the tasks that she did for her team. By Friday she had completely packed her office and had a new tech mostly trained. There was nothing more she could teach the new analyst. As she shut down her babies for the last time she found her emotions torn between excitement in her move and upset for her departing from her family. She went to J.J.'s office and was leaning on the door frame.

"I'm ready to leave. I just wanted to say goodbye to you, my golden haired superhero." A few tears came to her eyes.

J.J. got up from her desk walked around her desk and folded Garcia into her arms. "I won't say goodbye, We will see each again. I will come out to visit you soon, I promise you that."

"That would be nice. Please bring Henry with you. He will need to spend time with his Fairy God-Mother."

"Of course I will. How are you getting to the airport, Pen?" Tears where filling her eyes threatening to spill out.

"I am going to get a cab. I figured at this point it would be easier this way. Get the goodbyes over with, you know?"

"I get it. Call me if you need anything. You will always be part of this family and there will always be a place for you here. You need to understand that."

"I get that. I'll be in touch. Promise!" They hugged each other again not letting go straight away, each trying to comfort the other, at least for a short moment. As they broke apart Penelope kissed J.J.'s cheek and walked away.

Penelope walked to the Bull Pen to say her goodbyes to the rest of the team. She walked right over to Reid's desk giving him a friendly nudge to his shoulder to get him to turn around. He did so slowly and stood up. "I guess it is time, huh Garcia."

"I could never get anything over on you, boy genius. Now give me a hug. I will be calling you soon so please don't think I am deserting you."

"You're leaving just like Elle and Gideon, and neither of them ever call. Why should you be any different." It was a statement of fact not meant to be a guilt trip, but just the same the words hit Penelope in the heart.

"I am not them, I am still working for the FBI Sugar. I promise I will call you, so much, in fact it will be like I am still here and you will be annoyed with me." she tried to smirk to ease the pain of the interaction. She pulled Spencer Reid into a hug, "I will always be here when you need me. After all I will only be in one of the California field offices." Reid nodded giving Penelope a hug back.

Next on the list to say good bye to was Seaver. That good bye wasn't to bad the girls looked at each and hugged "I'll see you around, Garcia. We'll do a movie night out there. Promise!"

Garcia just nodded and agreed. "Take care of Reid for me. He is really going to need you right now. I'll miss you Newby." She smirked as she walked away.

She was half way done with her Goodbyes, she wanted to see Derek the most but knew that goodbye would hurt the most, so she made her way to Rossi's office. Lucky for her Hotch was in there talking over a case as she knocked on the door. "Come in Kitten." was all she heard from Rossi as she opened her door and walked in.

"Hey there Italian Stallion and Boss Man. I just wanted to say good bye. I will be leaving for California in a short time. Everything is done here. At least I think so. Analyst Bryant is up to speed and while he is no fount of all knowing, but he is one of the best. And you know while I am not at the BAU anymore I am only a phone call away. I will do whatever I can to help you guys. My Office is.."

She was cut off by Hotch, "Garcia, I am sure everything is in its place. Stop worrying. We will be ok here. OF course we will miss you, but it is you that has to just get through the biggest change of your life in a while. Now I don't want you having any panic attacks thinking about what is going on with this team. You have done your job in training the new guy, and if we need you we will call."

Penelope sat down and was talking with Rossi and Hotch, getting all the last minute details and information taken care of. While she was talking in the office J.J. made her way to Derek's office. She got there just in time to see him packing up to leave for the night.

"You know she is leaving tonight, right? She is making her rounds saying good bye to everyone. I am sure she will be saving you for last." J.J. said walking into SSA Morgan's office without knocking.

"Thanks for knocking Jayje. I know she is leaving, but that is justs it. I wont say goodbye. I can't do that. You know she shouldn't be moving and you know it!" Derek Morgan was doing something very unlike him, he was running. Running from his best friend.

"Derek Morgan, if you let her leave without saying goodbye, you will regret it. You have caused her enough pain this week by your action. Please don't do this to her or yourself."

"What do you mean, I have caused her enough? I haven't done anything."

"That's exactly it Derek. You haven't done anything. Including being her best friend in a time when she needs to know we support her. This is hard for her, you might feel like you are losing your Best friend, but she is going back to a place that has haunted her for years, she is leaving everyone she considers her family on the other side of the country, and the one person she could use to help her though this time and provide her even the smallest amount of comfort has been avoiding her all week." She knew her words would hurt him but right now it was Penelope she had to worry about. She would handle Derek's pain once Pen had left.

"That's not fair J.J. How can you ask me to do this. You don't get it. She is more then my best friend."

"I do get it. You have loved her for years, and now she is leaving. But you made your choice, you chose to give her a chance at Happiness. Happiness with Kevin. Now you want to take that chance back from her. Derek, you have to let her go. Give her this chance."

Derek just hung his head, he knew she was right, but it was just so painful for him. "I don't know J.J."

"Well, right now she plains on taking a cab to the airport. Maybe you could have her best friend take her instead. Let her know that her best friend will always be there for her. No matter how painful it is for him." She smirked at him, hoping that would help him do what was right and walked out of her office.

About five minutes later he let his fear and pain get to him and he grabbed his stuff and made a B-line for his car.

Penelope hugged her bosses and left the Bull Pen. There was only one place for her to go, Derek's office. She grabbed her bags from the office that use to be hers and went to Derek's office. Tears came to her eyes as she walked up to the empty office. He knew today was her last day and that she would be leaving. How could he leave without saying goodbye. She knew he was upset with her. He had been avoiding her all week and that was painful enough, but she never would have cased that he would let her go to other side of the country without saying good bye. She walked into his office tears falling from her eyes. He might have deserted her, but she had promised him that she would never stop talking to him, and she was not about ready to break that promise now. She went over to the desk grabbed the fuzzy green pen she had given him and a notepad, scrolling a note to him before she left. She placed the note on the desk with the picture of herself holding it down.

_ Dear Hot Stuff, _

_ I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you. But I hope you understand I needed_

_ to do this. Kevin is a good guy. I still say you two would get along if you gave him _

_ half a chance. I will miss you so much, and no one will ever be able to replace you_

_ in my life. I hope when you get over whatever this is you are going through you _

_ find it in your heart to call me. You are y best friend. I love you._

_ I was going to leave the letter with just that paragraph but I need to say this one_

_ last thing. I know you are hurting but so am I. I can't believe you didn't stay to say _

_ goodbye. You told me once that you would protect me everyday for the rest of your _

_ life. Well I guess you meant protect me from everything besides yourself. Again I am _

_ sorry for the pain this is causing you. If it is even a third of what I am going through _

_ I know you are miserable. You know, I kind of Love you Derek Morgan. Take care of _

_ yourself. I hope you come back to me one day._

_ Love Your Baby Girl _

All her stuff from the appartment was in a storage unit until she knew what she would need for the new place. Her bags were packed in the trunk of the cab and she was off. Heading for the airport tears in her eyes, as she call Kevin.

"I'm on my way to the airport, I just wanted to let you know. So I will be with you in just a few hours. You are picking me up from the airport right?"

"Of course I will be there. Aren't you running a little early though. I have that your flight shouldn't be taking off for a few more hours." Kevin showed concern in his voice he could tell she was near tears just by her voice.

"I want to get the to airport early in case it is packed. Plus I have said all my goodbyes, well most of them at least. I just want to get out to you. I miss you."

"I miss you as well, sugar plum. I will see you soon." Kevin knew she was upset but figured it was due to leaving her family. "Penny, I know you will miss them. But remember we are going to start our own family. You'll be happy here I promise."

"I know Kevin. I just miss you, and will miss them so much. But I will be OK. See you soon, lover." She hung up the phone and let the tears come to her eyes. Derek not saying goodbye still pained her more then she could verbalize. She only had a little time, maybe a drink at the airport would help she thought to herself as she got further from the only place in her adult life she could think had even been close to a home for her.

Knowing Penelope would be gone, Derek went back to the office. He didn't want to be alone tonight and yet the idea of going out was even less appealing so instead he returned to work to loss himself in paperwork. He got to his office and found the note on his desk. He read it a few times, before noticing the paper had a few weird marks on it. Marks that could have only been left there by tears. Man, did he feel like a jerk, specially when he got to the part of how he was suppose to protect her, but hadn't from himself. He pulled out his cell phone, and called the only person he could think of that would have the information that he needed to get.

"What is the flight information for Garcia?" He said hurriedly on the phone.

"Morgan, tell me you didn't miss her! Tell me you were not that big of a jerk that after I left your office you didn't stay and wait for her." J.J.'s voice was disbelieving over the phone.

"J.J. please you can yell at me later and tell me how much of an ass I am. I know I deserve it, but right now I don't have time. Please tell me you have her flight information."

"Of course I do. I will send it to you as soon as we hang up. You better have something big in mind, to make up for this." J.J. hung up the phone and not a moment later the information for Penelope's flight was in Morgan's inbox. He flew to his car and got to the airport as fast as he could. He knew that he was going to have trouble getting through security without a ticket but he was going to have to try. When he got up there he went straight to security flashed his credentials and told them he needed to get to flight 2248 before it let the passengers board. Security didn't ask any questions and let him through pointing the direction to where it would be boarding, Gate Number 16. As he ran to the gate he scanned the crowd. It looked like there was still time, the plane wasn't even at the gate, so now all he had to do was find where she was sitting. If he knew his baby girl correctly she would be either close to the gate watching for the plan or getting a drink. Two scans of the crowd by the gate told Derek she wasn't there just yet, and he started looking for the close coffee spot. It took him about fifteen minutes to find her, but there she was. Sitting right outside a coffee shop drink right next to her as she listened to music and knitted. He walked up to her from behind trying to calm his heart, which felt like it was going a mile a minute. Touching her shoulder he called her softly. "Baby Girl"

Penelope jumped and let out a little scream as she turned to see who had touched her shoulder holding her knitting needles like she was going to use them to stab someone. Seeing it was Derek She relaxed slightly.

"Oh my god, it is just you. Do you know close I was to stabbing you with these." She said standing up and putting her knitting into her bag and pulling her head phones out of her ears.

"I am sorry Goddess. I just couldn't let you leave like this."

She stiffened. "Like what, Agent Morgan, Heart broken that my own best friend didn't care enough to say good bye. Scared that I would never see any of my family again." there was a cold edge to her voice, this wasn't going to be easy.

"I am sorry for that. I was an Ass I know that. But"

Penelope cut him off, "You are right on that account Agent Morgan but don't use the past tense, you ARE an ASS!" She started to walk away.

Right then he could hear over the load speaker them calling for Flight 2248 to prepare for boarding.

Morgan went after her, grabbing her arm and swinging her around gently to face him. "First off since when do you call me Agent Morgan? It is me your Hot Stuff."

"Hot Stuff was my best friend the one I could always count on to help me through my worst times. Not this guy who pretends that I am not even around."

"You have every right to be mad at me Baby Girl. I am so Sorry. I love you so much, I was just hurting so much at the thought of you leaving. Please tell me I haven't lost my solace. I need you baby girl!"

Seeing Derek with sincerity and hurt in his eyes Penelope could not help but forgive him. "You hurt me Derek. All week, you were the one person I needed to help me get through this, and you just dropped me like a bad cold. Like I meant nothing to you.'

"I know I hurt you, and no matter how many times I have to say it, I will. I am sorry, Baby Girl."

Penelope just hugged him she didn't want to spend the last few moments before she had to board. "You know I am glad you came to the airport to say your are sorry. But now Derek I have to go, I will be boarding in five minutes."

"So give me four minutes. Please Garcia, I will get you a fresh coffee and scone for the flight. Just let me spend the few moments with you." He grabbed her hand and her carry-on pulling her back towards the coffee shop.

"Three minutes, that is it Hot stuff, and only because you are cute."

Three Minutes was not a long time. They spent the first two getting her drink and scone, before heading back to her gate where she would board.

"Derek you didn't come to the airport to see me off in silence, please say something."

"There is only one thing on my mind and I don't think you want to hear it." He told her looking her in the eyes softly.

"Adonis speak, Your Goddess wants to hear whatever it is you have to say."

"Alright." He took a deep breath and lead her to a chair to sit down, which she did hesitantly, before she could push further or ask what he was doing he said what he was think. "You know I love you"

":Of course I do, but Derek"

"Listen motor mouth I have one minute before you leave this gate now would you be quiet and let me finish." Penelope just nodded silently with a smirk. "So you know I love you, but what I have never told you is that besides being my best friend you are my soul mate. I need you to understand when I say that. I know you love Kevin, and years ago I decided not to act on my feelings and let you have your happiness with him. Now I am about to lose you, and I do want you to go for your shot at Happiness with him, you deserve that. But you need to know that when I told you I loved you years ago after Battle, that bastard, had shot you, I meant as more then a friend."

"Derek what are you saying." Penelope was starring at Derek in disbelief at what she was hear. Why did he have to pick now to tell her all this. What was the matter with him.

"This is what I am saying, and I ask you now to forgive me for what I am about to do." With that he turned her face to his with a gentle finger under her chin and brought his lips to meet hers for the first time. The Kiss was soft and tender, but expressed all the love Derek felt for Penelope. Getting lost in the moment Penelope started to Kiss Derek back, before hearing the call for her flight to board. She pulled away.

"Derek, I don't know what has gotten into you. But I need to go. Kevin my Fiancée is going to be waiting for me in California. I can't... I don't."

Derek pulled her into another kiss before breaking away and saying, "I know where you are going and who you are meeting. But you had to know how I felt. And I mean how I REALLY felt. I couldn't let you go without know." He kissed her again, and he knew she was kissing him back, which gave him hope.

"Derek I have to go. You know sometimes I just don't get you." She grabbed her carry-ons, her coffee and scone and left for to board just in time for them to call for the last boards of the flight.

"Hey, Penelope Garcia, I love you. You hear me, Your Hot Stuff Loves You Goddess!" Derek shouted as Penelope handed her ticket to the flight attendant and turned around.

"I love you Adonis. I am just not sure now what there is to be done about it. I have to go." Again there were tears coming from her eyes, as she turn to board the flight. She knew fat that point, she wasn't going to be forgetting what had just happened, and that was going to cause a problem.

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this. Please Read and Review. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please Read and Review. I want to thank everyone who has given my responses thus far. Getting some feedback really does help me and give me some new ideas for where to take this story. _

_Author's Note 2: Of course I need to say, I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. That all belongs to CBS, the writers, Directors, and Actors._

**CHAPTER 5**

His left hand slowly moved down her spine finding a resting place on the crest of her butt. The right hand cupped Penelope's face as their mouth connected in a passionate embrace. Their tounges dueled as if skilled fencers spared with swords. Penelope pulled his head closer as she bent back ever so slightly pressing their lower bodies tightly together.

Obeying the non-verbal cues of her body, Derek took the few steps required to bring the couple to the bed. The back of Penelope's legs hit the edge of the mattress and for a moment she broke the kiss. "Ready for a world rocking experience, Lover?" She asked eyes sparkling with longing. She pushed herself up on to the bed and towards the center. The bed was nothing like she expected, the sheets were rough and the mattress was hard, but Penelope was not about ready to let that get in the way of making love to her man.

Derek climbed onto the bed "You've talked a good game for a while now, Player. Time to see if it was just all talk or if you really will send me into orbit." He lent over and kissed Penelope hard, as he pressed his already stiff and swollen dick between Penelope's thighs showing his excitement to her fully.

There was a rocking motion of the bed already, another thing that didn't belong. As Penelope opened her eyes it was no longer Derek's dark eyes Penelope was gazing into, Kevin's body was above her. He kissed her tenderly before saying, "This is the start of a new life Penny. You'll forget all about Quantico, and Derek Morgan in no time."

In the next moment her body was moving as it never had before.

"_We are experiencing some turbulence right now, as we prepare to land. There appears to be a storm in Sunny California, we should be through it shortly and on the ground. Please remain in your seats with the backs of your chair and the trays in the upward position. Thank you!" _A gentle female voice spoke from over head which woke Penelope up from her frustrating dream.

"Damn you Derek Morgan!" She whispered to herself as she tried to composer herself to land and start her life with Kevin, in the oh so lovely, and nightmare inducing California.

Derek stood at the gate and watched as his heart started to fly thousands of miles away. The plane was long out of sight by the time he made his way to leave the airport. In his mind his declaration of love should have ended with the two of them leaving the airport for a night together, but that wasn't the case. 'Some Adonis I turned out to be. To little to late old man, you blew it.' He told himself as he drove away. He hadn't felt this bad in almost a year, since Emily Prentiss had died. Not wanting to go home Derek drove to his newest property. He needed to get out some aggression, and breaking down some walls would help with that.

An hour later as he swung away at a wall his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw J.J. flashing Maybe a case had come in he hoped as he answered. "Agent Morgan."

"Derek, I just wanted to check to see how things went. Did you swallow your pride and find Garcia?"

This was the last conversation Derek wanted to have at the moment. "Yeah I saw her."

"How did it go?"

"It didn't end how I hoped it would J.J. don't be offended but I am really not up for this right now." It was obvious in his tone the pain he felt.

"Oh no Agent Morgan, you aren't getting rid of me that easy. What happened?"

"Jayje, don't push it."

"Fine, Morgan, you leave me no choice. I'm coming over." With that the connected was over.

Derek wasn't concerned, only one person new the address of his newest property and she was somewhere in the air off to start a life without Derek. Half an hour later J.J knocked on the door of the house Derek was at. His car was in front so J.J. knew he was there. Not getting a response J.J. walked in and towards the sound of music and destruction. She watched for a moment as Derek swung into a wall a few times.

"Is that helping you forget her?" J.J. asked in a mothering tone.

Derek spun around "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Turning off the music J.J. responded, "I told you I would be here."

"Yes, But how did you know where I was?"

"I may not be a profiler Morgan but I've picked up a few tricks over the years, if you haven't noticed. I knew you were upset, so you would either be at one of your properties playing demolition or the gym. I suppose I guessed right."

"But how did you fin this place, No one has the address?"

"Derek, the truth is when Pen was saying bye, she asked me to watch out for you. She knew how hard you would take this. So she gave me the address to this place and your other project. This one was closer so I stopped here first. You see Derek, even when she was hurting over how you ignored her, she was looking out for you and trying to be your best friend."

The words cut Derek deep, but he was still hurting. "She left, J.J. I went to the airport and told her how I felt. For god sake J.J. I ever showed her, and she still left! She made her fucken choice, and now I am just suppose to sit here, like a good little boy and be there when she calls me. I am not a dog?"

"No you aren't a dog, your her best friend. You are suppose to support her happiness. Now what do you mean you showed her how you felt?"

"I kissed her, OK. I told her I wanted her to be happy but that I needed her to know that I really did love her. Then I kissed her and no matter what she tells you, I know she was kissing me back."

"you did what? Jeeze Derek." J.J. pulled out her phone and called Pen to leave a message. "Garcia I know you are still in the air, Derek just told me what happened at the Airport. Call me when you get this please, want to make sure you are OK." J.J. hung up her phone and turned on Morgan. "Derek, Morgan, I can't believe you would do that. This isn't some movie, Derek. She was leaving to be with Kevin. We've all known for years that she loved you but she gave up pining for you. She made her choice and once she was putting that choice into action you do that. Do you know how much stuff life that messes with a girl's head?"

"I... J.J... She needed to know, didn't she?"

"I guess so, but, Now? Life that? You are suppose to help her. Ease her mind not confuse her. "J.J. took a deep breath running her hand through her hair as she looked upon a defeated Derek Morgan. "So what's you're plan now, Romeo?"

"I don't know, support her. Hope she is happy and try to move on. That's all I can do. That is if she forgives me."

"You know she will, it is Garcia after all. Sounds like a good plan for now." J.J. padded Derek's shoulder in comfort.

**Three Weeks Later**

Things had changed dramatically for Garcia in the past three weeks. She had finally settled into her desk, but nothing was like it was before. Her office was boring, a neutral color, the only fun was hidden away in a "secret fun zone" like one she had created for Derek so long ago. She would open the draw several times through out a day when she missed her old team, her family. She didn't even look like the same Garcia, today she wore a charcoal gray skirt suit with her hair pulled back in a neat bun.

Currently Penelope sat at her desk working on a case for a random team, since she was now just one of many Tech Analyst a team could use as they needed to. The mundane tasks and lack of challenge had been nice for the first week but now it was getting to her. Around lunch she pucked up her phone and called Derek.

"Hey There Goddess, I was just thinking about you." A friendly voice came from the other side of the phone.

"What's new about that Hot Stuff, aren't you always thinking about me?" She teased then dropped her head for a moment shaking it. She was trying to limit the flirtation with Derek ever since the airport as to not send mixed messages.

"Don't you know it!" He replied in his normal sultry tone.

"So tell me what has been going on with my favorite team of super heroes?"

"There's really not much to tell you Penelope. Every body is just as they were yesterday when you called for an up-date."

"Oh yeah, I guess I did just get an up-date."

"Garcia, You've gotten an up-date from me twice a week since you have left 3 weeks ago. On the other days you talk to J.J." Derek chuckled as Penelope tried to cut him off with a little squeak, but then continued, "And, don't think I don't know about your daily e-mails with Hotch, Rossi, and Seaver. Or your video chats with Reid. I think you know more about each of us now then any of the rest of us do. Now are you going to tell me what is going on with you or do I have to talk to that boyfriend of yours?"

"Derek Morgan, don't you dare! And Kevin is not my boyfriend he is my fiancée, you know that, Mr. Profiler." Penelope said seriously

"I know that and I also know that you didn't answer my question yet. Is everything OK?" Now is tone was real concern.

"OK as in work is boring. These teams out here provide me no challenge, and are so cold they could teach the ice queen a few new lessons. Even my life with Kevin isn't going as I thought it would."

"Baby Girl, you knew this wasn't going to be easy. You just have to give it a change to get better." He heard the words coming from his own mouth and could hardly believe them. His heart was screaming for her to return to him.

"_Ms Garcia I need you to find information on some of the local gangs..." _A strange male voice was heard from Garcia's end of the phone.

"I can tell you are busy Baby Girl. Call me later when you have time to talk. Oh and Garcia, we do miss you here and we are always here for you. But, you need to see where this goes." With that Derek hung up the phone.

Kevin was trying as hard as he could to make his girlfriend happy. Normally Penelope would get home first, change out of her suit into something more to her fun loving taste then cook dinner. Since Kevin had gotten off work early today he decided to surprise Garcia with a night out. When Pen got home she was shocked by Kevin being there, slightly disappointed as that mean she wasn't going to have time to call Derek back. Kevin told her to go change and took her to a nice restaurant.

"Kevin, we can't afford this place!" She said in a low voice as they entered an upscale establishment.

"Don't worry about it Penny, I've got connections now" Kevin smirked.

"Connections?"

"OK, so my boss arranged this completely on the company. I am doing well on the project and this is his way of saying thank you."

"Oh wow Kevin I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I told you this was a good place for us." Garcia forced a smile, as Kevin spoke, still not believing this was a good move. "Penny, what's wrong?" Kevin asked as they were seated at a nice table.

"I am fine Kevin really. I am really happy for you."

"Pen, we have been together for years now, I think I should know when something is wrong. Please talk to me."

"I just miss Quantico. I am not use to this. It is just not me Kevin. People at work are so cold."

"They just need to warm up to the glory that is you, sweetie. Give it time. And, I know you miss your old team in Quantico, but that will become less over time."

"No, Kevin, I don't think it will. It is like asking me to forget an arm. I don't know if I can do it." Garcia's eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

Kevin moved over next to Penelope and hugged her kissing her cheek. "It will get better. Remember we are going t o get married and start trying for our own family. That is what you want isn't it?"

"You know I want a family Kevin. But the team is my family I wish you would understand that. This is just hard for me, Kevin. I am trying it is just hard."

"Maybe if you didn't talk to them so much you would give yourself a chance to meet new people out here." It was a long shot but he had to try.

As if challenging the universe with those words Penelope's phone rang. As she looked at the caller ID she smiled, it was Derek. She picked up her phone only to have Kevin place his hand over hers making it so she couldn't answer it.

"Don't answer it Penny. We just got here for a nice night. This is what I am talking about. How can you have a new life if you jump every time he calls." Kevin was upset that she was actually going to answer during dinner, and while they were having this particular conversation. Sighing she removed her hand from her phone. About two minutes later the phone rang again. "Don't answer it Penny!"

"I have to, Kevin, it is not like Derek to call me back to back unless it was important."

"Penny, I am begging you."

Penelope rolled her eyes, she knew she had to answer it, something could be wrong. "California Queen here, how can I help you?" She chuckled.

"I hate to do this to you, Princess. But, we need you out here. Hotchner has already cleared it with your supervisors. You are set up for a flight in three hours to take you to Boston." Derek had a serious tone.

"IF you need me, I am there. But what is going on? Why do you need me in Boston?" Garcia grew concerned.

"We have a case and we are being requested by name. That includes you Baby Girl, the skills of the Oracle of the all knowing is needed. . Can you make your flight?"

"Yeah I will be there." Garcia closed the phone placing it in her bag and getting ready to leave.

"Penny, what is going on? Where are you going." Kevin asked

"The team needs me, in Boston. It appears the entire team is needed and that includes me."

"Why you Penny, there are other Analyst, let one of them go with the team."

"Kevin, the FBI is sending me to Boston with the BAU. I am not leaving my family in need in the hands of someone less talented. I am going Kevin, I have to." Penelope tried to explain sensatively yet firmly.

"Penelope I am not a fool. I know if you go, you wont want to come back."

"Kevin don't be silly, I have to go but I will be back."

"No Penelope, if you leave you made your choice. I need to know you are here for me. Dedicated to starting a new life. Call them back and tell them you can't make it." Kevin was trying to be forceful, which was not like him.

"Please don't do this Kevin. I have to go."

"No you don't, you want to go. You see Derek calls and you go running. I have to beg you do travel with me, but he calls and you run. Who are you engaged to?" Kevin hit low with pulling the Derek card.

Penelope stood up walked over to Kevin kissed him on top of the head and placed her engagement ring in front of him on the table. "I was engaged to you. But your the one who is forcing my hand. I wont leave them stranded, I wont loss someone else I love, specially when there is something I can do to help them." She walked out the restaurant, hailing a grab home to pack a go bag of her old work cloths and heading to the airport. On the way there she called Hotch.

"Hey Boss man, care to tell me why I am being called to Boston?" Garcia tried to make her voice light and hide the tears she was shedding over Kevin.

"Garcia you remember those flowers we got, and the rings of clovers, well they have been showing up on murders in the Boston area. The tech that replaced you is going to be at Quantico to help out with the case, but they are not to the skill of you and we need the top guns here. You will be met at the airport and brought to the hotel where you will be fully briefed and given the full break down.

"OK boss man. I will be there soon."

"Oh and Garcia brace yourself this is going to be a hard case. I sent the basic details to your e-mail, look at them before you get here." Hotch was in his normal to the point tone this was going to be serious and she was nervous.

Once the plane was in the air and it was OK to turn on electronics Garcia opened her laptop and started to type away finding the e-mail briefing from Hotch. There was two social workers killed tortured then stabbed through the chest with a piece of wood. Files were sprawled out around the rooms the victims were found in, clover rings placed at the door. The next murder was one of a former international US government agent, this one a female with the same purple flowers laying on her chest. None of the bodies where found in Boston instead in three different suburbs around the city. There were match books found at each crime scene. A gold matchbook with a black shamrock in the center of the front cover."

_Author's note: Sorry if it seems rushed in spots but I was trying to get it out to you all. I hope to get responses from this, they really make me smile when I do. I tell you when life keeps giving blow after blow sometimes it is the little things that make it easier to get through the day. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: So again sorry for the delay. This summer has been crazy hectic, with drama a plenty. Now with the hurricane hitting the northeast I finally have some down time to get some writing done. I am going to try and get this going and over before the start of the new season, which I am so looking forward to. Oh, and as always must say, I don't own a thing all characters and stuff belong to CBS. I only have the rights to what comes out of my mind._

_Author's note 2: Sorry this is so short. Please read and review. Writing details of a case is harder then I thought. But at least I tried. _

Penelope had looked at all the pictures and files she could stomach from the e-mail that Hotch had sent her from what the team had been presented and already found out. She packed up her laptop into her carry-on, grabbed her purse and headed for the exit when they called for De-boarding. After grabbing her suitcase from baggage claim she headed out to the curb. Right away she spotted the black SUV that was waiting for her. As she approached it, she had mixed feelings about who would be driving it. A large part wanted it to be her best friend, the one person that could make her feel better about what she was about to get into and what she had left behind. Another part wanted anyone except Derek Morgan, since he had kissed her before she left, she had of course talked to him but pretended the kiss never happened, and now she was not sure she could do that with him right there. She didn't have to wait long she was about ten feet behind the SUV when the drivers door opened and a man walked towards her.

"Hey there Kitten, glad to see you come back to help." David Rossi, walked over and gave Penelope a hug.

"Rossi, my Italian Stallion. I have a feeling while I am glad to see you this is not going to be a Peachy visit." She returned Rossi's hug then moved to get into the SUV as Rossi put her suitcase into the back.

As Rossi entered the vehicle he let out a sigh. "Kitten, this is not going to be an easy case. It appears it is linked to the flowers and clovers we all got a while back. That is why you needed to be here, you are part of this case already."

"OK, tell me what I need to know that is not in the case file." Penelope closed her eyes waiting to hear more of the details she really didn't want to know.

"Let's get you to the hotel and then to the team before we get into all that. We just got here not to long ago and I need to be filled in on information as well."

The car ride was done mostly in silence besides some small talk on how the flight was. Getting to the hotel and to her room took little time as the team had already checked the group in. She placed her suitcase in the room grabbed her babies and headed back to the lobby to meet up with Rossi to take her to see the rest of the team.

"Garcia glad you made it safely, unfortunately we don't have time for much of a greeting. Let's get right down to work" Hotch greeted her as she walked into what they were using as a com center, the rest of the team turned around giving her a smile as Penelope and Rossi sat down at the table filled with files. "You looked at all the files I sent you?"

"Yes Sir, while I was on the plane."

"OK well this is where we stand now. There does not seem to be any connection between the victims except for the match books and the flowers." Hotch started the conversation off.

"Why the social workers? He was obviously looking for something, the rooms were in disarray. He obviously did not find what he was looking for." Seaver explained next.

"There is no sign of force entry, so he most known the victims. When he can not find the information he is looking for he kills them." Morgan added.

"Yeah but the flowers and match book, point to a plan these are obvious not random killings." Reid continued.

"OK. So he is planning who he goes after. The flowers and clovers are like they would be, when someone puts flowers on a grave, so what he is showing signs of remorse?" Derek questioned.

"The way he killed and just left the bodies as they were suggest that he has no sympathy for his actions. What's the purpose of them being staked? The autopsy report shows that this was the fetal blow, what killed each of them. But why a wooden stake?" Reid deduced then questioned.

"It has to have a significant meaning to him. The stakes, the flowers, and the matchbooks are all messages. Like he is talking to someone specifically. If we can find out who the message is for we might be able to find out what they are looking for." Hotch added taking out the photos and looking at the scenes.

"Wait a min! We've seen a staking like that before. The same upward angle, and broken piece of wood." Derek noted calling everyone's attention to those details.

"Where?" Penelope finally spoke up.

Derek looked at each team member before talking. "I got the best view of it. I don't know why I didn't notice it before." He paused taking a deep breath. "Doyle! Emily was beat pretty bad during their fight but the killing blow with her was the piece of wood Doyle stuck in her." His knuckles had become pale as his fist were squeezed tighter. There was absolute silence around the table, everyone knew Derek was right. J.J. and Hotch exchanged a meaningful glance.

"But why would Doyle be after social workers. The government agent fits with his last set of victims, but what is he looking for." Rossi finally added his part into the conversation.

"Something that he didn't find last time. What if he did get something he was looking for when it came to Prentiss. We need to get a hold of that case file." Server spoke with uncertainty, not wanting to bring up the worst case the team had experienced since she joined them.

"If you can get me in contact with Analyst Thompson, I can get the files quicker and find what you are looking for." Penelope offered.

Hotch got on the phone right away as Penelope got her laptops up and running to connect to the other Tech Analyst's system. Reid was the next one to speak. "The match book!" The team looked at him. "The bar in which Emily had shot that guy. The bar's name was the Black Shamrock. What if these matchbooks are from that bar. And Doyle had the four leaf clover tattooed on his wrist. Where are the photos from that case?"

"I've got them here." Penelope said pulling them up on her screen and turning it to face Reid not being able to look at them. Tears already filling her eyes she excused herself from the table. "I can't see them again. It was to hard the first time." She walked out the room. Morgan on her heals stopping her shortly outside the building.

"Baby Girl, I know this is hard for you. It is hard for all of us. Emily was family. We have to do this for her. That Bastard is still going. We have to do this for her. If we get him we might be able to move on." Derek knew what was wrong without Penelope even telling him.

"Derek. He is a monster. It is just so hard. I can't do it again. I mean everything changed once she died. None of us were the same. Can't another team handle this."

"We have to do it. There is no team more determined to bring him to justice or finish his off. You can do this Baby Girl. I am here for you. You know that, right." Derek brushed a tear off Penelope's cheek with his thumb as he tilted her chin up to him.

"Derek, please don't" Penelope closed her eyes and turned.

Sighing he lowered his hand. "What is it Baby Girl?"

"I just can't do this now. I know there are a lot of emotions going on right now. But I can't do this with you. Not now."

There was something else going on and Derek could hear the words had another meaning. "Pen, what is going on?" He grabbed for her hand.

"Reviewing Emily's death is just hard. And Kevin and I aren't together anymore. I know he is hurting. I miss you guys so much and I know this is only going to be a short visit. This is all just so much. How am I suppose remember how to smile and laugh. I am with my family, and I am so sad."

"You and Kevin aren't together anymore?" Out of everything she said all he heard "What happened?"

"He didn't want me to come here. He said that you all have an analyst and if I was really into giving it a chance with him I would stay and really give it a try. But I wasn't happy out there., and I couldn't not be there for you guys when you called. Plus this is my job. The Bureau sent me here. It is not like I could tell them no, everything was already arranged."

"That ass hole!"

"Derek don't, please. I love him, and now I hurt him. I gave him back his ring and walked out. I know I shouldn't have done that."

"Baby Girl, don't do this to yourself. Not now. He was a jerk, he shouldn't have done that to. Try to make you chose. But right now baby girl we need to focus. I am here for you. And we will get through this case then, you can figure out if you want to go back to him and try to make it work, or will you find your place with us back home." He pulled her into a hug, which she just gave into his comfort, before wiping her tears away and heading back into the office.

"There was another murder. Another agent, from Inner-pole. But he didn't have a connection to the last case." Penelope stated looking up from her computers. "It is not to far from here. It appears he was retired, but his last assignment was out of Boston. All the file say was two people were relocated, a little boy and his mother. Wait, look at this. I have seen that little boy before. Who is it?"

Reid looked at the picture on Penelope's screen. That is a picture of that boy Emily was holding a gun it. What was his name... Dunkin, David, No it's Deklyn. That's it. Deklyn is what Doyle is looking for. He was made to think Deklyn was dead. Emily must have told him he was alive."

"Does it say where Deklyn was sent." J.J. asked.

"No it appears he and another agent brought the boy to the airport. There is nothing else on here about it. Maybe he had some papers on him?" Penelope turned to look at the team behind her.

"We need to get to the scene. Garcia continue to see what you find out about his son."

"Of Course, Boss Man."

The team got to the scene finding the clovers, purple flowers, and matchbook as they knew they would. Looking at the papers around the newest victim, each one of the team came up empty. J.J. and Hotch walked outside to talk at one point. It had gone unnoticed until J.J. did not return. No one had found anything.

"Damn it another dead end. I am sick of! We know who we are looking for. Have this city on lock down. Hell we even know what he is looking for, but still there is nothing."

"There is something else we are going to try. It will give us the edge on him, and where he would go from here." Hotch announced to the team.

"What is it, Hotch. Whatever it is needs to be good, cause this jag-off keeps getting away, and slipping through our fingers. Whatever you have better be good." Rossi said showing his frustration right along side Derek.

"I will explain it when we get back to the building." Hotch said moving towards the SUV. The team was confused looking at each other to see who would be the first to follow their boss. Reid was the first to follow then Seaver. After exchanging frustrating looks Derek and Rossi left. J.J. had taken the other SUV so all five had to fit into one, which wasn't a problem.

Derek, Rossi, Seaver, and Reid where in their make shift com center, waiting for Hotch to show up.

"Where is he? And where is J.J.? Hotch wanted all of us here, if he gets here before J.J. he wont like that." Reid noted.

"I haven't seen her since we were at the scene." Derek noted.

"They've been being really secretive since we figured out it was Ian Doyle." Penelope added.

As if on Que the office door opened and in came J.J., "Hello guys." It was obvious she was nervous about something. "So, we needed an extra edge, and it just so happens that Hotch and I know the perfect one. First I need to explain something to you all. About a year ago, we had to make a choice. And it has been really hard to deal what it has done to you all. But it was the only thing we could do. I hope you understand that."

"Jayje, what are you talking about? What choice did you make." Pen asked, seeing her friend was uneasy but also growing in confusion and wanting it to end.

J.J. took a deep breath, and re-opened the door waving someone in. "This is what I mean. Now I know this will upset you guys but please understand we really had no other choice."

A moment later Hotch walked in with someone following close behind. "Hey guys." a soft voice spoke clearly yet with a tone of uncertainty.

A second letter the blacked hair beauty stepped out from behind Hotch. The team looked at Prentiss for a moment, no one saying a word. Garcia was the first one to move. "Emily!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: As always I don't own the characters or anything about the show. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please Read and Review. I look forward to reading the reviews. I am going to try and updated again really soon. _

The team did not move a muscle, Ashley Seaver, Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia were all in shock at who was standing in front of them. While J.J. Arron Hotchner, and Emily Prentiss all wait with baited breath to see how everyone was going to react.

Garcia was the first to speak, "Emily!" She was in shock, how could this really be Emily Prentiss? She looked all around her for support, "How is this possible? Emily it is you, isn't it? Your dead! How is this possible?"

Emily started to laugh trying to calm her nerves, "PG don't worry it is me. We're not in some soap opera, there is an easy answer. If you would stop asking so many questions I could tell you."

"Yeah there is an easy answer," Derek interrupted obviously annoyed. "We were lied to, allow to grieve and question our jobs, ourselves, and feel like we failed a each other. All for the sake of some lie no one thought they could trust us with. Is that about right?" Derek was pretty much growling by the end of his rant.

"Morgan it's not like that. If you will let us explain. We couldn't tell you. You know how witness protection program works." J.J. started to try explain.

"How can this be true. How could you do that to us? How are we suppose to trust you guys knowing you have been lying to us for a year now. We've always based our work on trusting each other." There was a sadness in Reid's voice that pained everyone.

"If you think about it, it all makes sense. It hurts but there was no other way to keep Emily safe. Doyle would've been watching us after it happened to see if she had really died, if we didn't believe it, he would have kept looking for her." Seaver had to be the rational and logical thinking one.

"It all makes sense now, why you were never as affected by Emily's Death as the rest of us." Rossi was clearly talking to Hotch. "Why you were the one to do our grief assessments. However Morgan and Reid are right. We have prided ourselves on trust and this is a violation of that trust. You could told us at some time."

"Listen it wasn't easy for us either. I understand that you are all hurt and frustrated by what we had to do, but there was no choice. It had to be kept to minimal amount of people knowing the truth. Now if you would all sit down we could explain everything, get that out of the way, so we can get back on track, and find Doyle." Hotch was in his matter of fact voice, so no one argued with him and they just sat at the table looking around.

Emily took a deep breath before she started to explain, "Doyle had been watching me, very closely. He knew and was watching all of you as well. The first time I saw him since he broke out of North Korea he was able to tell me what each of you were doing at that exact time. I knew then that I needed to end this someway, because it would be all of you that would pay if I didn't. I was the only one who knew about Deklyn, and when the Koreans' used the pictures against him he started to plan his revenge. I had no close family besides you guys so he was going to come after all of you. That is why I went to Boston that night and never told you guys. He told me you would all be killed if I let you know the truth. " Tears filled Emily's eyes but she forced herself to continue. "I told him the truth about his son in that cellar after he branded me with his clover making sure, I felt the pain he did and I would always remember him if I were to win. I didn't think that he would get away. Anyway, when I was on the way to the hospital I spoke to J.J. I told her what was going on, and I told her what I was thinking with pretending to be dead. She helped to set it all up, but at my request. Only her and Hotch were to know about it. It is the way it needed to be then and it needed to stay that way in case Doyle resurfaced. I am sorry for that," She stopped talking as she wiped the tears that had started to roll down her face and moved closer to the team hoping that they would all understand. J.J. came right up to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

Garcia was the first again to respond to Emily, getting up from where she sat and walked over to Emily hugging her. "I am not going to say I fully understand or like what happened but I am glad you are back Dark Beauty."

Seaver just smiled from where she was, "I am glad to have you back Prentiss, Now I know we can catch this guy."

Emily broke away from her two best gal pals and walked right up to Reid, looking at him tentatively. "Reid you know I wouldn't have hurt you if there was another way to protect you all."

"I know, and I am glad that you are back. You know most people start off a new life once they have taken on a secret identity, rather then returning to their old life and having to explain everything that they have been through. I am glad you chose to come back to us though." Reid had to through in some odd point to help him cope with all the emotions he was feeling. But, when it came down to it, he was really happy that Emily was back, there was no question about that.

"Welcome Home Prentiss. Lets get you up to speed on the case so we can catch this Ass-hole." Coming from Rossi that was as good as if he had said 'I forgive you'. It was clear that he was not fully ok with everything but he was willing to try and start things off fresh and make Emily feel comfortable and welcomed. This situation must be hard for her.

Derek was the only one who didn't say anything his emotions and anger was still to strong. "So where do we go from here. How do we get this Bastard where he belongs. It sounds like this kid is going to be his main focus, but we can't exactly use him as a pawn." It was clear Derek Morgan was not going to get over being lied to when it came to Emily being alive, but he wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way of solving this case.

After exchanging looks with Hotch who had remained quite to this point simply observing his team, Emily filled the team in on what she knew. "Derek you are right, everything here is about Deklyn. Deklyn is the Key. However he is safe for now. He has been living in Ireland of all places up to this point. He is a teenager now, but he looks very much the same as he did when he was a child same blond hair and sparkling eyes." It was clear that Emily really did care for this boy she was once asked to become the mother of. "I saw him while I was over seas to check in on him. I had to tell him that his father was out and looking for him. Since Deklyn got out of that life style at such a young age he is very different then I think he would be if he had stayed with his father in that life style. Anyway, He insisted on coming back here to where it all started. He will be here tonight, but my job is clear, he wants to be here but He needs to stay safe and away from his father. As for Ian, he will stop at nothing to find Deklyn, as he has already shown. He already killed three people over in Russia, where he was lead to believe Deklyn was, then he decided to start back at the beginning which brought him here."

"OK team, so we know we know what he is looking for and we have his profile. Derek you go with Prentiss, J.J., and Rossi to get Deklyn and find out what you can on him. We will not use him as bait but we need to find out more about him and everything he can remember about his father. Reid, Seaver and I will go over the old Papers from the last crime scene. Garcia I need you looking into the files from innerpole and their relocations for the past seven years." Hotch Gave his instructions and everyone minus Derek went to do their assignments.

Penelope staying at the table to load her Laptop she turned to look at Derek. "Hot Stuff, what's wrong?"

"Are you really OK with this Baby Girl. I mean we were made to grieve for someone who was never dead. The assessments, the burial, and all those feelings were a joke to them." Derek was trying to make sense out of this but just couldn't and now he was suppose to go act as if the partner ship had never ended, and he was not sure he could do that.

"Baby, she explained why it happened the way it did," Derek went to interrupt but Penelope made a point to go on, "I am not saying that I am not more hurt about this now that we know the truth, but we have to try to understand why it was. This couldn't be easy for her either."

"Easy for her? I saw you day after day staring at her picture in despair. I know how the anger ate away at me all those nights and I can only imagine how many night Kevin had to hold you as you cried. How can you forgive them so easily."

Derek mentioning Kevin stung Penelope, but she knew it was not on purpose so she took a deep breath and responded. "It is not a matter of forgiving, plus what are you going to do? Stay mad her and lose her all over again? I am not losing her all over again, not because I am angry."

"Baby Girl that is not what I meant."

"Derek I know. Just as much as I know that you want to catch this asshole that caused us all to go through this pain. Just remember, _everything happens for a reason_." She leaned over kissed Derek on the cheek. "Now go my Hot Chocolate, Mama has got to get some work done as do you."

Derek smiled, his anger had not fully ended but as always his Goddess got him centered again. "You know Penelope Garcia, I am glad you are here. I couldn't have handled this without my God given Solace to light the way." He smirked at her before leaving to go catch up with the rest of the team.

The team had collected Deklyn and his mother, putting them in a room connected to Prentiss's as Prentiss had insisted. It was to late and the team needed to get some rest, it was sure to be a hectic few days. Garcia sat on the bed in her hotel room not being able to believe that it was just yesterday that she was out to dinner with Kevin in California. Knowing that Derek would be the only one still up at this hour. She called Derek's room, when she didn't get an answer she knew where he would be. Placing her high heals back on she made her way down to the hotel bar.

"You getting started without your favorite drinking buddy." Penelope stated coming up behind Derek her hand rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry Baby Girl, not the best of company right now."

"I thought that is when you needed your solace the most." She tried to joke with him to encourage a smile.

Derek just looked at her like a wounded animal. "I need you as more then you know Baby Girl, but if I start to lean on you now I dont know if I would be able to stop when this case is over."

"Ahh sugar, the great thing about being best friends is that you can lean on me no matter how long you need to. All night, all day, for months if needed."

"I'll hold you to that goddess, though if it is all night I don't think it will I will be stopping with just leaning on you." A devil grin crossed his face.

Penelope just nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on handsome, lets go back up stairs and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Derek grabbed her hand and let Penelope lead Derek back to the elevator and up to their rooms. As they reached their rooms, which happened to be right across from each other it was time for Derek to let go of Penelope's hand which he did not want to do. "Garcia, care to watch a movie? I won't be able to sleep right now, and don't really want to be alone."

"Let me get showered and into something more comfy and I will be right back." With that Penelope went into her room.

Derek entered his room, took a fast shower and then arranged the pillows in the best way for movie watching on the bed. He called room service and had them bring up up a bottle of wine and two beers. Once the drinks got to the room Derek poured a class of Pinor Noir for Garcia placing in on the night stand so it was ready when she got there. Thirty minutes from when they had parted Garcia knocked on Derek's door. She had on pink cotton Pajama bottoms with kittens on them, with a purple tank top. Derek's mouth dropped open ever so slightly when he looked at her. They may be just basic PJ's but damn she looked cute in them. He was glad he was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats, other wise he would have trouble hiding the effects she had on him. Penelope walked into the room as soon as Derek opened the door. Smiling as she noticed the cozy set up and the wine on the night stand.

"Why Agent Morgan if I didn't know better, I would swear you were trying to seduce me tonight." She teased him grabbing her wine and taking a sip as she got comfy on the bed and waited for him to cozy up next to her.

"Goddess, when I seduce you it will be a lot more then a movie and a glass of wine. You will get the whole kitten caboodle." He smirked as he turned on the movie and snuggled into bed. He wanted to seduce her so bad but knew this was not the time. He would settle for just holding her and hoping for his nerves to calm down and forget the world.

They must have fallen asleep, because the nest thing they knew they were startled awake by a loud knocking on the door across the hall and a voice talking Loudly. "Penny, Please open the door. I know you are awake, you aren't that heavy of a sleeper. Come on Penny. I get why you had to come. I came to try to help if I could and fix things. Please Penny let me in." Penelope knew that voice. She was shocked and just looked at Derek as he into protection mode to the door to find out who it was.

"I know who that is Derek. Please let me get it. This is going to be tricky as it is."

"Why will this be tricky, there is nothing to explain. We fell asleep watching a movie. Besides, you said you gave him back his ring."

"Derek please." She was whispering as she went to the door and pushed Derek back into the room. "If he came all this way, then obviously there is something left. Now stay here, Please Hot Stuff." She opened the door and slipped out closing it silently as Kevin continued to bang on the door. She took the two steps need to reach Kevin and tapped him on the shoulder. "You better have a good reason to be out here waking up the entire floor. The team only has an hour left to sleep."

Kevin jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry Penny, I thought this was your room. I just wanted to talk. I love you, and I want you back, I don't mean right now, because you have this case and it is important to you. You are doing your job, I get that. But this isn't worth ending us. Penny I love you and I know you love me. So please lets go in side and talk."

Penelope smiled at him. "Kevin you could have called me to talk about all this."

"I could have but then it would have been harder to do this." Kevin wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her into a longing kiss.

"Kevin! What are you doing? I am in the middle of a case. You made me choose, and now that you don't like how I chose you come to me like this and try to wake up the entire floor. You can come in to talk. But that is it. Kevin do you understand me?" Penelope pulled away from Kevin and turn to open her door.

Derek couldn't help himself he had to know what was going on. He had watched the entire conversation through the peep hole. As he saw Kevin go into Penelope's room with a goofy geek smile on his face, Derek's heart sank. Why didn't he make a move on her last night. Derek watched as Penelope quietly shut her room door. A smile spread out on her face that he couldn't help but miss and with that his heart dropped even further.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am going to try and post twice a week at this point, so I can finish the story prior to the season premier. I had a little trouble with this chapter, so I am really look forward to reading the Reviews. _

_Author's note 2: As always I must state, I don't own a thing about Criminal Minds, it all belongs to the fabulous cast, writers, Directors and everyone else who helps with the making of the show. Oh yeah and CBS as well. _

_**Chapter 8**_

She knew that Derek would be watching through the peep-hole, he was just to damn curious for his own good to just sit back and let her talk in the hall with Kevin. With that thought she smiled to him knowing he would see it. While she knew it meant something different to him and she did not like waking up by Kevin banging on a door across the hall, she did love waking up in his arms. As she shut the door she sighed then turned to face Kevin. "Kevin what are you doing here? You know I am at work it has to be more then just wanting to patch things up with us. You would have just called for that." She gave him a stern look.

"Penny come on, I just couldn't let you go like that." He paused for a second. "Wait a minute Penny if this is your room where were you coming from in the hall?"

Penelope paused knowing the answer to that question was going to be tricky, so instead she tried again to get to the topic of why Kevin was there. "Kevin come on what is going on? Why are you here?"

"I told you Penny, I want us back together. You gave me this back as if that would be the end." Kevin pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Penny I couldn't...well, I mean you mean to much to me. I need you to know that I wasn't serious about making you choose. Well not really."

"No Kevin, you just didn't think I would make the choice I did. Kevin. Do we really need to deal with this now, it is so early and I haven;t had my coffee yet. I don't want to fight first off." She sighed sitting on the bed.

Kevin looked at Penelope, the wrong head doing his thinking as he watched her get comfortable on the bed. "Well you know we can skip the fight all together and just get to the making up" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and moved right in front of her, his hand going to run through her hair. As her eyes closed slowly Kevin lent down taking Penelope's lips in his moving to push her back on the bed.

Penelope fell into the way things always were with Kevin, She did love him after all. As Kevin's body pressed down on her she moaned then got a hold of herself. "Kevin, we can't do this." She pushed Kevin up off her and sat up. "Kevin, I've been doing some thinking. I can't do this anymore, I don't want to."

"Penny, give it a chance it has only been a few weeks, things will get better. When you come home after this case, things will be..."

Penelope interrupted him. "Things will be just the same. Once this case is over I am going back to Quantico with my Family where I belong. You were right to make me chose. California is just to painful for me. And before you say it, it is not because of my past. I just don't belong there, I don't fit in anymore. I belong at the BAU."

"No you belong with me, we belong together. You love me."

"I do love you, and I always will, but even in those weeks I was there, I saw you and how much you loved it there doing what you were doing. I however Mon Chere belong in Quantico."

Kevin visibly deflated a little. Now he had to know the truth, a question he originally was not going to ask fearing the answer he now needed to know. "Hey Penny, where were you when I was knocking on the door? The bed hasn't been slept in, so I know you didn't sleep here, and yet you look as if you just woke up."

Knowing Kevin deserved the truth but wanted to avoid a fight Penelope told him part of the truth. "It was a long day yesterday, Kevin, this case is about Ian Doyle, the guy we thought had killed Emily. He is looking for his son."

"Wait a minute, you _thought_ had killed Emily"

"Yeah I didn't have a chance to tell you, Emily is a live. She was undercover or in some kind of protective custody. Either way, Kevin she's alive" Penelope was practically giddy.

"Emily Prentiss is alive? I can't believe it! This is something I need to see." Kevin was out the door before Penelope could say a word.

"No, Kevin wait!" She finally got the words out and tried to get to Kevin before he knocked on the door. "That's not her room." But it was to late Kevin rapped on the door twice.

The door opened, Derek stood there with no shirt on. Just a pair of sweats. Seeing Kevin trying to come back into Penelope's life right when Derek had thought it was his chance for him to have a shot with his goddess, annoyed Derek but he would try to play it cool if only since there were on a case and he didn't want to hurt Penelope anymore then she had been. "Hello Kevin, How can I help you?"

"You? But I thou...What happe.."Kevin's gaze flickered between Derek and Penelope as he connected the pieces in his head. "You came from... But Agent Prentiss"

Derek just stood there for a bit. For a genius he really lacked a grasp of the English language. "You know Kevin forming a coherent sentence normally helps when your trying to have a conversation."

Derek shot Derek a look telling him to stop.

Kevin pulled his thoughts together then started to talk again his volume increasing, "You tell me Emily Prentiss is alive. I bet it was just some story your personal _'Jason Bourne'_ came up with to get you all messed up in the head, so you two could celebrate all night long" His tone on the last part was extremely suggestive. "Tell me Penny is there really a case or did you two come up with this so you could leave and cheat on your fiancée?"

Kevin had gotten so loud that the people in the two occupied room next to them opened their doors. Into the halls came Prentiss and J.J. "What is going on out here?" Prentiss states drawing Kevin's attention. Well that was one thing that he had gotten wrong, Kevin's jaw dropped.

"Nothing is going on Em, just a misunderstanding. Sorry for waking you. We'll take it into the room." Penelope looked at Kevin in a stern manner. "Kevin come on, lets go inside."

"Misunderstanding, Penny? How is it a misunderstanding when I fly all the way out here to find my fiancée spend the night with this muscle-bound, gun-wheeling, Neanderthal!" Kevin began again even louder then before, "I never pegged you as some common floozy, Penny. How could you do this to me, to us? This explains a lot, it isn't you '_Oracle of the all knowing' _services they called you out here for, is it?"

That was enough for Derek he could handle Kevin's babbling jealousy, in fact that made Derek laugh, but to call Penelope a floozy and suggest what he was suggesting, specially when he was the one who had tried to make her choose, had crossed the line in Derek's Eyes. "You listen, you little shit, cause I am only going to say this once." Derek growled,"If I ever hear you speak of Penelope like that again the next flight you will be taking is a air chopper to the closest Trauma Center." His hands were balled into a fist as he took a step out of the room. Penelope went in between Derek and Kevin.

"Listen you beast, Penelope is my fiancée, stay out of this, I can talk to Penelope anyway I want. That is between her and I." Kevin snapped.

"Kevin stop this. You know that is not the case. Go into the room, we will finish it in there." Penelope turned to Derek, "D, it will be OK. Thank you for being my Noir Here as always, but I got this. Go back and get ready for work. I will see you there shortly." Penelope started to push Kevin back into the room.

Derek was more then pissed off, he turned and look at J.J. and Prentiss, gave a sigh and then turned to walk into his room. The girl looked at each other before also returning to their room.

Kevin had left the hotel shortly before the team met in the lobby to start the day. Nobody said anything about what happened that morning at that point. Prentiss walked to the group last with two to go trays of coffee for the team and handed them out, remembering what everyone had drank was hard but she got it right. As the team started to walk to the police station where their make-shift communication base was Prentiss pulled Penelope to the side. "PG, what's going on?"

"Nothing Em, I'm fine. Lets just get this case solved so you can return home where you belong." Garcia forced a smile, it was apparent in her voice and eyes that she most definitely was not 'fine'.

"PG, I am sorry for lying to you for a year, you know that." Garcia nodded and Emily continued, "You can talk to me. What's going on?"

"The short side of the story is, Kevin tried to make me choose between this case and him, I gave him his ring back and got on my flight, leaving him at the restaurant we were at. After all the emotions of yesterday and seeing Derek for the first time since he kissed me at the airport when I left, was hard. But he is Derek and after we talked briefly we went upstairs he asked me to watch a movie like we use to and we just fell asleep. Kevin got there was knocking on my door then I walked out of Derek's room. After that scene in the hall I told Kevin the truth. Really he has never talked to me like that before, Em. I swear. But anyway we talk and I am going to have to find a place to live and then he will send me my things. Now I am here and we have this Ass-hole to deal with who tried to kill you. So no I am not really OK. My life has been flipped upside down, but I will do my job here then I will worry about everything else. OK?" Her eyes pleaded with Em, not to question anymore that was the entire story and she just wanted to lose herself in work at this point.

"It's fine PG. Lets go catch PG.

Later that day as Penelope was going through her search of local Boston Police cases, the paper trail of where Deklyn had been moved, and monitoring local transportation centers to see if he decided to leave and go to another location, her alarms went off. His truck had been seen on the interstate traveling towards the east. Penelope called the team right away and they were heading out right away. "Be careful my heroes." With constant surveillance being done at toll booths and with other police departments along the interstate it was clear that Ian Doyle was heading for the Marena.

Emily was the first to get to Doyle's boat right as he was ready to pull it away from the dock. "Stop Doyle, there is no where to run. I know what you are looking for and guess what, your not going to find him with any of your leads."

"You doubting me precious. You're not going to kill me, Lauren. You still love me. I can see it in your eyes."

"That's not going to work this time Doyle, I am not playing your little game. I have Deklyn, and you will never see him again." Emily shouted gun pointed at the helm where Doyle stood.

With a nod from Doyle, two bullets flew through the air and Emily hit the ground.

The SUV with the rest of the team pulled up as the shots were fired, Derek and Rossi jumped out of the car before the Hotch had even stopped the vehicle all the way. "Oh no this isn't happening again." Derek screamed out as he ran towards the dock gun drawn Rossi close on his heals, the rest of the team not to far behind. It was Reid who found one of the sources of the gun shots. Doyle must have hired some new thugs. These weren't as smart as his last ones. Reid and two cops cornered one of them up in a tree near the parking lot, The second guys was found a nearby boat, by Hotch and J.J. Derek charged at Doyle leaping on the boat.

Emily called out for him. "Derek he's mine!" Emily followed Derek onto the boat going right for Doyle.

"You're not getting away this time Doyle. Kill the engine and get down on your knees." Derek barked his orders, gun aimed for Doyle's head. Doyle had his hand in his pocket around his gun. "Please give me a reason Doyle."

Deklyn got out the SUV he was in with Emily and walked to the boat. On the dock he shouted. "Daddy!" The voice was more childlike then a person would think coming out of this young man's body. Doyle glanced up at his son a smile on his face, a new determination written on his worn face.

"Get back to the car Deklyn! You don't want to see this." Emily shouted towards Deklyn not taking her eyes off Doyle. "Deklyn please, You were sent away to avoid things like this. Deklyn you trusted me once, Trust me again. Go Back to the Car." Emily's voice was soft yet determined.

"Deklyn, listen to me, I am your father. Come on board son! These people could never protect you like I can. I love you Deklyn." His soft Irish brogue was gentle. "Come on Son, they wont hurt you." Doyle pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding his gun aimed right for Emily's heart. "You will let us go Agent Morgan, or your dear friend right here will really be dead this time."

All happening at the same time; Derek leaped forward, a gun fired, Emily fell to the boat of the Floor and Deklyn shouted out. "Lauren!" Prentiss was knocked over the side of the boat. Doyle and Derek got into a wrestling match, Doyle finally getting the upper hand, flipping Derek over the other side of the boat.

"Deklyn, come on son." Doyle called out. Deklyn obeyed. If it was due to a plan or fear was not clear but Deklyn climbed into the boat just in time for Doyle to speed off in the boat.

After cleaning up the team needed to regroup. They knew the coast guard was out looking for the Doyle's boat they needed to get their heads clear and figure out where Doyle would go. Either way, all the action they saw today Hotch gave the order for the team to take a down night. They would regroup in the morning to work out a plan, but for tonight the team was to try and relax get a good night sleep. It was still early so most of the team, everyone except Rossi and Hotch went down to the bar for a drink.

"You know I was worried about coming back. That you guys would be so angry with me for lying to you all that... well I don't know exactly, but I just wasn't sure I would be welcome back into the family." Prentiss admitted over the first round of drinks.

"Your family, and we're happy you are alive and ready to come home." Reid spoke up in responded.

"That doesn't mean that we're not pissed, but family always forgives each other and finds away to move on." Derek gave Emily a smile, not as welcoming as she would have hoped but it was something and that meant he was still on her side. Not that, that fact was ever in question.

They talked for about an hour catching Emily up on all the gossip and what each of them has been doing with their lives. Knowing that they had a long day ahead of them again They all went up to their rooms to turn in.

Thirty minutes after everyone was in their room, Penelope heard a knock on her door. She moaned to herself pulling her half sleeping body from her bed and moving to answer the door sluggishly. Another knock got her talking. "I'm coming, hold your damn horses, sugar pie." She opened the door to see Derek there. "What can I do for you tonight, Hot Stuff. It's so late, you should be getting ready to sleep."

"With you so close how can I." He chuckled

"Derek Morgan, I know you are not trying to seducing me, after the day we had." Penelope gave a teasing smile as she adjusted her PJ's to cover herself better.

"No, Baby Girl, I'm not. I really just needed to make sure you were doing alright. I know you have been through a lot right now. Your feelings are all over the board. I just needed to make sure you were really OK." Derek took Penelope's hand in his.

Rolling her eyes at him and walking into the room Penelope shook her head. "Derek, what have I told you about Profiling me. I am not some victim you can break down and try to related to." She had lost count how many time she had told Derek that over the years.

"I'm not profiling Baby, I am being a friend. Talk to me Baby Girl. I need to know you will be OK." He shut the door as he walked further into her room and sat down on the bed patting next to him for her to come sit with him.

Doing as she was bid she sat next to Derek on the bed and rested her hand on Derek's lap. "Derek please, it has been a long emotional day. I just want to forget about it for now."

"Well tough, I am not letting it drop, when I know it is getting to you. You are my God-given Solace, how would I be you Noir Hero if I just sat by and watch things eat at your insides and did nothing."

"Ahhh, you are my Noir Hero." She sighed seeing the look he was giving her. A soft, loving yet determined look told Penelope she might as well just tell him what was going on and get it over with.

"Okay, so it is still a shock dealing with Emily being back and I am hurt by that, but really the conversation at the bar was nice. It helped a lot."

"Penelope Garcia, I was there. Stop telling me about what I know and start talking about what I don't. What happened with you and Kevin Lynch this morning?"

"Oh that" She bite on her lower lip for a minute before answering. "I told him we were definitely through. I didn't like what he was suggesting and if he really thought that little of me, there was no hope for us. It hurts Derek, cause I know he loves me and I know I hurt him. His self-esteem is just so delicate, me choosing the team over him hurt him a lot. I also just couldn't stand it in California. It was not because of my parents, in fact in the first few days I went to their graves and started to gain a sense of peace about that. But the FBI unit I was working with, they just weren't you guys. They were the BAU."

"Well of course they were us, Baby Girl, we are all one of a kind, just like you are. They better have treated you like the goddess you are." Derek tried to lighten the mood with a laugh and flattery.

"There were friendly enough, but I couldn't be myself, and that was killing me. Kevin asked me again about you and I, and I just couldn't get him to realize that we were just friends, nothing more. That you didn't see me like that. But he kept saying that you did, and that I was in love with you, I just wouldn't admit it."

"Well, I have to give it to him he got one thing right." Penelope just stared at him mouth opened in shock. "I thought I made that clear when you left for California. I love you Goddess."

"You were just doing that to keep me in Quantico, I know you didn't mean it like that, which is why I never told Kevin." Penelope tried to give Derek a way out. She still wasn't sure of her feelings for Derek. She had always been in love with him, but even after the kiss at the airport she knew Derek really wouldn't love her in the same way.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but you need to hear me. Kevin Lynch was right. I do love you. I am IN-love with you. That kiss at the airport wasn't just a ploy to get you to stay. I was putting my heart on the line. I guess you just didn't see it that way. I still love you Goddess. I would do anything to make you see that, and to have you as mine." Derek finally admitted the full truth as straight out as he could, so there would be no confusion. His hand under her chin his thumb caressing her fair cheek.

"Derek what are you say?" Penelope must have had a longer day then she thought and her mind was playing tricks on her. Either that or she was sleeping and dreaming.

"You know for the _ 'All knowing' _and brainiac that you are, you can be extremely obtuse at times." He smiled at her. "Maybe this will clear things up." He licked his lips slowly as he leaned in to Penelope, his hand still under her chin lifting her face up just a bit. His lips gently pressed onto hers as the other hand moved around to her back.

Penelope eyes went wide as the kiss started and then they fluttered closed. She returned his kissed her arms rapping around him pulling him tight to her. Derek's tongue caressed her lips trying to seek entrance, into her mouth. Penelope again obliged, opening her mouth slightly. His tongue entered her mouth gently flicking her lips, the top of her mouth and then starting a slow swirling dance with hers. Penelope moaned. Taking his cue the hand on Penelope's back was moved into her hair. The one from Garcia's chin lowered to her shoulder Derek's thumb tracing the neck line of Penelope's shirt. Breaking away from Penelope, Derek voice was horse but gentle. "Do you see how much I want you. How much I love you."

Penelope didn't speak just nodded. Her light brown eyes were growing slightly darker with desire. "I thought Kevin, was just making things ups. That everyone else was just confused about our friendship. Derek, I have a confession for you as well." She smirked biting on the inside of her lower lip.

"What is that Baby Girl." Derek pulled himself closer to Garcia on the bed.

"Another reason I broke up with Kevin is because I can't be there with him. When my heart is in Quantico with you, My Chocolate Adonis" She leaned in for another kiss and was shocked when he pulled away from her. "What only you can start the kissing, I can't give you one as well?" One of her hands moved so softly down his jaw line, neck and then was joined by her other hand as they moved over his well defined torso.

"You can kiss me all you want Goddess, but first I want to hear the words, come from your sweet mouth. How do you feel about me Mama?"

The back of her hand rubbing his face again, she smiled and repeated the same words she had already told him years ago. This time with an knowingly added meaning, "You know, I kind of love you, Derek Morgan."

"And I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia."

Penelope leaned in and kissed Derek. She started out gentle and then became more forceful. Their hands started to explore each other's clothed body. "You know we have an early morning, my Adonis. We should get to bed before it gets to late." Penelope stood up from the bed as she spoke.

"Are you kidding me Goddess? You're gonna kiss me like that and then send me away?" Derek was in shock.

"Oh no, my Chocolate god, Mama's got a sweet tooth and tonight she will be getting her fix." Penelope slowly removed her PJ tank-top then moved to turn off the lights, before rejoining Derek on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek smiled in the dark as he felt the bed dip where Penelope had sat down and started to lean in to kiss him. Derek allowed the kiss to happen forcing her to her back gently, she gave soft moan as she felt him lean in on top of her. As soon as Derek was over his Goddess he pulled away, up onto his arms, Penelope let out a little whimper. "Derek..."

"Baby Girl, I am not going anywhere."He whispered to her, she could feel him reaching for something near the bed side table. The next second the light was back on. "But, the first time I make love to you I want to be able to see you, in all your glory." When he turned to look at his Goddess she had used her arms to cover her chest and stomach.

Derek smirked "Let me see you Baby Girl, please" He leaned back down kissing her softly first on the lips, using his hands to gently coax away Penelope's arm. then let his kiss roam down the side of her neck, nipping a bit as he went. His hands up her ample breast over her bra, another moaned came from Penelope causing him to smile. He knew he must be doing something right to get those moans so quickly.

Penelope's head tilted back further into the Pillow behind her and the light shined right into her eyes. Being that Derek was so busy with her breast she took the time to reach for the light flicking it off again. Derek stopped his exploration and looked down at Penelope in the dark. "Goddess, please. I need to see you. I want to be able to see your face and your beautiful body as I get my chance to explore the treasure I am about ready to devour."

"You can see me well enough in the dark. I am sure I don't need to draw you a map for us to make this a successful quest." She giggled pressing her hips up towards him.

"Oh no, smarty pants." He said as his right hand reached down pressing onto her core and his fingers forcing the fabric of her undergarments and PJ's into her slit. She released a louder moan as she bit her lower lip to make the noise softer. Using his other hand to turn back on the light he grinned wickedly.

"I am sure you can agree that a map is not needed. But I want to see that beautiful face of yours as I have a chance to figure out what makes your body tick." He used his figures to apply more pressure between her thighs and her eyes shut mouth opening into a perfect "O". Removing his hand and bringing them back up to her breast still confined in it teal silk and black lace bra, he picked up where he had left off.

Penelope was not about ready to make him stop what he was doing, instead she moved her hand to the bottom hem of his shirt pulling it up making his lips part from her body as the shirt went over his head. Her hands next went to his pants as she moved to release the fasten and pull them down Derek caught a hold of her wrists. "Slow down, Baby Girl. Don't be in such a rush. I am going to make sure you and your entire beautiful body gets the attention it deserves." His hands slid around her forcing her slightly off the bed as he unclasped Penelope's teal silk and lace bra that hugged her breast perfectly. Starring down at her, he licked his lips as he removed the bra from Penelope's body and tossed it away from them to the floor.

Penelope used the seconds Derek was distracted by removing her bra, to reach for the light and flick it off with a smile. Derek gave a soft growl and turned the light back on. As Penelope smirked and reached again for the light Derek grabbed her wrist and brought it up over Penelope's head earning a gasp of shock and desire from Penelope's lip.

He used the tips of his fingers on the hand not holding Pen's wrist, to touch her body ever so slowly circling her breast before roaming over her stomach and down to her hips. When he was sure Penelope would not continue to fight for the light he removed his hand from her wrist. He moved his body down hers as he slowly removed her Pajama pants and her underwear slowly, allowing his eyes to gaze over Penelope's nake body as he did so. A smile crossed his face as Penelope's face and chest started to turn pink.

"I know your not embarrassed by me Baby Girl." He kissed the inside of her knees, "I knew you were beautiful in all those pretty outfits of yours. But covering up all this beauty of yours," His kiss moved up to her thighs then hips by-passing the center, which he was saving for last. "should be a crime. And as you know I fight crime so, I guess it is my job to remedy that." He continued his kisses up her body. With each kiss Penelope took a sharp breath in. Finally he was face to face with her. "I'm so glad you stopped fighting over the light. The expressions you are making tell me what you like, since it appears my little Miss Chatter-Box is speechless."

This was complete torture to her. Derek was caressing her skin, his hot lips leaving a trail of heat where they touched her skin. "My turn!" is all she said as she pulled herself to a sitting position pushing him up as she did so. She unfastened his pants as she pushed them down his thighs.

He moved away to stand next to the bed allowing his pants to fall. "Do your best, Goddess."

"You mean my worst!" Garcia chucked as she brought her hand up the inside of his thigh. It was his turn to take a deep breath as her hand reached his hardened member. She moved to the side of the bed sitting right in front of him. Paying the same slow care to him as he did to her, Penelope played with the waistband of his red boxer-briefs. Sliding her hands under them over his butt she lowered them slightly moving her hands down, he slowly became fully revealed to him. With a smirk she glanced up at him as she leaned in kissing down the chiseled lines that lead from his abs down pointing the way to heaven. As the boxer-briefs fell meeting Derek's pants around his ankles she flicked her tongue over his tip, swirling as she did so. A low soft guttural moan came from deep within Derek. The moan only egged Garcia on. She sucked Derek's manhood into her hot mouth continuing to swirl her tongue around him and down his length. His hands entangled into her hair. Humming a little as she went Derek's moans turned into groans and pants. One of her hands lifted to cradle his balls making sure her fingers brushed against the skin between penis and nuts.

It only took a short time before Derek forced her back removing Penelope's mouth from him. "Baby Girl if you don't stop I am going to lose it, and I would so rather be inside you in a lower area when that happens." He pushed her down on the bed right before he climbed on it hit him, and he stood frozen to the spot. "Please baby Girl tell me you have protection." His voice was sorrowful as he feared the worst.

Penelope thought for a moment, "I am on the pill, I have been for years, but.." She paused scanning her room for her bag. Which bag had she brought? did she have anything in there? "But I think I may also have some condoms left in the inside pocket of my bag from when I last went on vacation with..."

Derek covered her month with a kiss before Penelope could finish the sentence. He moved fast throwing everything out her the bag as he searched the pockets. "Good rule of thumb, sweetness, Dont talk about past lovers while getting all hot and bothered with a new one." He found the condom gave a sigh of relief and moved back to Penelope. He tore off the rapper careful not to damage what was inside.

"Sorry about that Hot Stuff. Believe me right now I am not thinking of anything beside how bad and how long I have wanted you." Grabbing the condom from Derek Penelope moved to slid it on him, "I believe if I do this it would be more fun."

Once in place Derek moved onto the bed over Penelope kissing her as they laid back down Derek on top. "Ready?" Derek asked using two fingers to first test to see if she was wet for him. She moaned.

He couldn't help it he plunged those fingers inside her moving them fast circling and wiggling them. Penelope's head went back eyes shut moaning loader then before. "Derek! Now! Please!" Is all she could say.

Obeying his Goddess command as if it were law he removed his fingers and slid himself insider her. He felt her tight inner-walls stretch around him. Damn did she feel so good. Slowly he began to move inside her. After a moment of shock and joint moans Garcia's hip matched Derek's movements.

Penelope started to moan louder almost screaming. While he loved hearing her sound like that, Derek knew Hotel walls were not that thick and there was a team member right next door. HE bent over and kissed her hard quieting the sounds coming from her.

As Derek kissed her, Penelope shifted rolling them over so she was now riding him. Derek didn't complain at all as their kiss broke apart. He had to bite his lips to keep his moans from growing to loud as he felt himself slid further into her. He liked this position, now he could lean up suckling one breast as his hand played with the other.

Penelope's nails dug into the flesh on Derek's back, her head again tilting backwards as she felt her body start to tighten around him and pressure building up within her. She moved faster on top of him. With just a few more thrust she was over the moon, shooting into a heaven she didn't even know existed. She slowed down as she settled back to earth a few moments later. Derek couldn't take his eyes off her. She look more beautiful then ever as she orgasmed.

"Oh, no. Goddess we are not done yet." He moved back on top of her moving his hips faster. Penelope's mouth hung open unable to make any sound other then quick gasps. Derek smiled.

Derek could feel himself getting close, but he so wanted to see Penelope Orgasm one more time before he went over himself. He took his hand drawing down her body. Stopping first at her hard nipples he pinched them rolling them between his fingers. He could tell she was building back up fast. Lowering his mouth to replace one of his hands on her breast he continued to lower his hand down her side then inwards towards her center. Slowly tortuously he massaged her clit. Her back arched , hips thrusting up as she was sent into another orgasm. Shortly after he felt her body tense around him again he allowed himself to rocket into the impending bliss. He released inside her, thank god she had that condom, he knew he would not be able to pull out in time.

Derek rolled to her side scooping Penelope into his arm pulling her close. Slowly and without words, warnout from the day and NIGHT's adventures the two of them fell asleep.

It was only about four hours after the two of them had fallen asleep when they were awakened first by Penelope's phone ringing, then a short minute later when she didn't answer, by the banging at her door.

"Penelope! Wake up!" A stern voice called through the door. "The coast guard spotted Doyles boat. We leave in ten." It had to have been Hotch. The two of them jumped up out of bed. Penelope headed for the bathroom and Derek (after putting on his pants) sprinted across the hall to his room to get dress. If he really hurried he had time for a really fast shower.

They met in the lobby talking in a rush while everyone arrived.

"He's been spotted just north in of New Haven, Connecticut." Hotch announced as they assembled and moved to the exit of the hotel, heading to the cars.

"Any trace of Deklyn?" Emily inquired.

"There were two males seen on the boat, So I believe he is OK still." Hotch responded, Emily's sigh of relief was almost unnoticeable.

"Garcia, J.J. I need you two to find any connection Doyle may have with New Haven. Find any place he may go. The rest of us will go to meet the coast guard in New Haven." Hotch gave the instructions easy and the team nodded getting into the two SUV's, J.J. and Garcia in one the rest in the other heading out.

Garcia and J.J. got to their destination first and started on their task. Focusing on the task in front of them they started to loss hope as nothing turned up for the first hour.

"Maybe we are looking at this all wrong. Maybe it is not a specific location that he would go to hide, but a person who can help them get away. See if there are any criminals who Doyle may be connected to." J.J. started trying to look at things a new way.

"Any thing more, I should use to get this list?"

"They would most likely be immigrants themselves. Cops would have them on a watch list but there would most likely not have any serious charges against. He would have spend sometime in jail but for lesser charges."

"You know J.J. for someone who is not a profiler you do a good job setting up the guidelines for the list." Penelope smirked as she typed a way.

"Look for someone who has been in the Boston Area in the past year. That is where Doyle has been. I have a learned a little working in the field." She smiled.

"I've got something. Call the Team." J.J. got the team on speaker phone and Penelope continued, "While there isn't anyone the has a permanent location in New Haven that Doyle has made connection with, I thought that maybe there was a reason that he was using a boat. See there is a guy who the cops are watching for his action on the boat, smuggling. However if they would have looked closer they would see he is not smuggling goods or drugs into the country, but instead providing documentations for others to do so. That is why they have never been able to bust him."

"This is why we Needed you Tech Kitten, What's the name?" Rossi asked

"Patrick Vaughn. He has a history in the illegal weapon's trade which he did time for over in Europe somewhere, before coming to the US. Since then he has been sticking to paperwork. Looks like he did a few years in a state prison for fraud, and minor money Laundering. And look at this, He was in the Boston area on and off for a few months before he docked in New Haven about a month ago. He lives off his boat, which from the paperwork is kind huge. Wow, I wouldn't mind relaxing on that thing for a few days." Penelope continued to type away on her computer as she talked. Hope that helps you guys. The information on Patrick Vaughn and his coordinates should be at your fingers just about... Now."

"Thanks Garcia, Rossi is right having you back makes things a lot easier. To bad it isn't for long." Hotch Comments and he checked his cell phone getting all the information as well as a picture of the boat and this Patrick Vaughn guy.

Hearing Hotch's word about it only being a short time that Penelope would be working as part of the team was like a punch to Derek's gut. After last night he was hoping to have more time. He shock his head trying to refocus on the case at hand. Prentiss noticed the look on Derek's face and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

J.J. and Garcia would be at a loss of what to do until the team came back with a new search. Penelope let her head hang back and her eyes close. "I can't wait for this case to be over. I could sleep for a week straight."

"PG, where are you going to go home to? Kevin in California or Quantico."

"There is nothing left for me in California, Jayje. Everything I want and need is in Quantico." a smirk crossed her face as memories of the night before crossed her mind. "I will have to go get my stuff from California, and find a new place back home, and get a transfer again. That is if the BAU will take me back."

"That sounds like a job for someone who can cut through all red tape. The transfer will be approved and set for before this case is done." J.J. got on her phone while Penelope smile filing out the paperwork on line. They needed something to do until they heard from the team. J.J. even was able to get a hold of Strauss and get her to sign off on the paperwork within a half-hour of getting started. "After this case is over, you will be given two days to get all your things. Then you will be expected in Quantico to take back your position as BAU Tech Analyst."

"Oh Jayje, Thank you. I have one favor to ask you though. I know you will have to tell Hotch, but there is one person who I want to tell, or I should say I want to surprise."

"That wouldn't be Agent Derek Morgan, now would it?" Jayje gave a knowing smile. Penelope just nodded. "What is going on with you two?" a skeptical look crossed J.J.'s face

Penelope gave no answer just turned back to her computers with a devilish smirk. "We should check on the team."

The team arrived at the docks that Penelope had given the location of and met with the coast guard. After getting a brief discussion on how Doyle and his son had gone missing. Their boat still float out in the water was empty when the coast guard had boarded it. Reid asked about the boat belonging to a Patrick Vaughn, the guy Penelope had mentioned to them on the phone earlier. They found the other boat with no problem surrounding it, from the doc and with a ship behind it. Derek went on board first gun drawn, followed close by Prentiss, then Reid, Rossi, Hotch, and Seaver bringing up back.

"FBI." Derek shouted as he went into the cabin of the boat. Doyle, Deklyn and Patrick were sitting around a table. Patrick scrambling trying to gather up a bunch of papers that were spread out. Deklyn looked up at Emily with a scared look, unsure of what to do.

"On the floor you rats." Derek growled.

Doyle put his hands up "I will not get on the ground like some dog." He repeated from the last time he was arrested.

"Your finished Doyle." Emily moved to stand next to Deklyn pulling him away from the table.

"You will not take my son away from me again, Lauren. I mean Emily. I beat you once I will do it again." Doyle looked over to Patrick then out the window. "You don't think I have something in store for you. I knew you would come for him."

In that moment the boat start to move with a jerk it took off. Swerving around the coast guard boat the was in front of it. Unprepared for this action the team was knocked to to the side a little. Patrick took the chance to run past them to the deck. Seaver and Hotch turned to follow. Patrick jumped off the boat towards a little motorboat waiting. Hotch followed as Seaver shot at the motorboat, puncturing the side of the boat with a few bullets. Hotch caught Patrick as he was climbing into the sinking boat. The coast guard pulled up next to them to pull them aboard. Hotch cuffing Patrick before motioning the coast guard over to the other boat.

Mean while, Doyle ducked through a back door of the first room. He was closely followed by Derek and Rossi. "Stop you Son of a Bitch." Derek shouted as he fired his gun hitting a wall. Going through the next room then onto the front of the Boat where Doyle had run and stopped at the edge, Derek longed forward knocking himself and Doyle into the railing. "Stop fighting!" Derek shouted as Doyle moved to try to get out of Derek's hold. Derek landed one punch to Doyle's face before his arm was crashing onto Doyle's neck. "You know, ass hole, please give me a reason. I will end your life here as you tried to end Emily's." There was nothing but furry in Derek's eyes.

"Derek, don't" Rossi called out. "The Bastards gotta pay be it has to be legal."

"He deserve worse, Rossi. He serves what he did to Prentiss. He Deserves at LEAST that."

"He deserves worse, but that is not for us to do." Rossi pulled Derek's shoulder with one hand forcing him off Doyle's throat, while he still aimed his gun at Doyle.

Derek allowed himself to be pulled back knowing Rossi spoke the truth. As he reached to his waist with his left hand for his cuffs there was a loud popping sound. Derek Froze looking at Doyle in stunned surprise. From Behind Rossi a shout was heard, Prentiss had fired her gun, the bullet going a few inches from Derek and into Doyle's shoulder. Derek blinked moving off Doyle and falling from his knees to his ass.

"We need the medics here NOW!" Rossi called into the communication piece tucked into his vest.

Derek placed a hand to his side and felt a warm liquid cover it. When he had shifted his body to get his cuffs Doyle used a small gun he still had on him firing into his side. Rossi flipped Doyle to his stomach making sure he rammed Doyle's shot shoulder into the floor of the boat and cuffing his hand behind his back. Emily was at Derek's side within a minute.

"I didn't see that he had a gun." Derek said in shock looking into Emily's face.

"Derek, you will be ok. The Medics are on their way." Emily pressed her hands to Derek's side helping to control the bleeding. "It's barely a scratch Derek, You'll be fine... You better be fine. Pen will kill me if your not."

Derek smirked hearing Penelope's name. "Yeah, she will. She's gonna kill me for this, worring her like this." Derek tried to laugh trying to keep things light and remember his baby girl, instead a he winced.

The medics got to Morgan and got him to the Hospital. Deklyn was sent in a second ambulance to the Hospital to get checked out. Doyle, and Patrick brought to the local Federal Prison to await trail. Hotch, Rossi, and Seaver went with Doyle and Patrick to the prison to question the two of them and make sure all charges were filed. Emily and Reid where on the way to the hospital. Hotch had given them instructions to call Garcia and J.J. and tell them what happened.

Five minutes into the drive Prentiss looked at Reid. "You gotta call them Reid, They need to know."

Reid sighed then called Penelope.

"Hey there Boy Genius, please tell me everything is ok, you caught that ass hole and you are all on your way back." Penelope said hopefully.

"Garcia, J.J. there's been an accident. Derek was shot."

There was a gasp on the other end of the phone, then a shout. "NO!" It was obviously Penelope.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note 1: I am sorry for things taking so long. Many things have happened since I have started writing this and just as I think things are going well something new comes. Between my birthday, work, family, and starting an intense three month training I am getting a little behind. I will try to get things up faster. _

_ I hope you all enjoyed the season priemer of Criminal Minds. I loved it. It looks like this is going to be a great year, I am glad they brought J.J. and Prentiss back and the team is back to the way it should be._

_Author's Note 2: I Don't own anything involved with CM. I wish I did, but it belongs to all the wonderfully actors, actresses, writers, Directors, etc. _

_ So without further adue here is the latest installment of Life is an adjustment. _

**Chapter 10**

Penelope shoved the phone at J.J. as Reid continued to speak. She hadn't heard anything since hearing that Derek was shot. How could this happen, they had just confessed their true feelings, kind of. Penelope busied herself packing up her babies and all her other belongs. Normally it would take her a half hour at least to close things down and pack up but now it took her less then five minutes. She started bringing her bags to the SUV.

J.J. was still on the phone getting the instructions Reid had for them that Hotch had given. "We need you guys to get your things from the Hotel then let the manager know we will be keeping the other rooms a little while longer, until the rest of us can come get everything. That will give the rest of us a chance to go back and get our own things. Obviously Derek wont be able to get his things. I am sure the Doctors will keep him in the Hospital for at least a few more days. See if you or Garcia can get into his room and grab his stuff."

"Not a Problem Reid we will get it and check out. I think we are almost all packed up here. Garcia hasn't stopped moving since we found out. We'll be on our way within an hour. See you at the Hospital. Oh and Reid. Keep us posted.

"OK. You'll be traveling during rush hour. The ride is normally about two and a half hours, so add another hour on to that. As soon as I known something about Derek's condition I will let call you." Reid ended the call.

Penelope had already packed her equipment and was now getting all the papers off the board and from around the room, placing them in two boxes. "Jayje, are you going to help so we can get out of here. We need to leave now!" tears were pooling in Pens eyes and she was fighting the best she could to keep them from falling.

"We have to stop at the Hotel and get our things. Then we will be on our way."

"What, no. Jayje, we need to head over there now. I am sure we can get our things later." Pen was trying so hard not to cry. She needed to see Derek, each minute she was not with him was getting her more scared.

"We will go, but we need to get our things, and Derek will want his things when he gets ready to leave. He will want clean close and to be able to shave." J.J. was trying to keep herself and Garcia together, which was hard to do, but staying busy with a task was helping.

Penelope knew J.J. was right. "OK, Fine. Can we go now, please." The two women each grabbed a box and headed out.

It had only taken a matter each women about ten minutes to grab their things. They were use to being in a hurry. Penelope had gotten into Derek's room and packed up all his things trying to be neat about it. She knew how he hated wrinkles in his cloths. Penelope held one of his Hanley shirts in the as she sat on the bed.

J.J. stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. "You Ready?" J.J. had the caring motherly tone in her voice. "Everything is taken care of. Once your done here we can leave."

Penelope took a deep breath and packed Derek's last shirt fast, rose from the bed and headed towards the door without talking. She looked around making sure she got everything then went across the hall to grab her bag. At the door she turned around staring at the bed, tears swelled up in her eyes as she remembered the night before. "I can't lose him Jayje." is all she said as she walked to the SUV.

The two woman got started their drive. Penelope sat in the passenger seat looking out the window at the slowly passing scenery. "Can't we go any fast?" she snapped

"I get go any faster in this traffic Penelope. I am sorry but what do you want me to do?"

"Doesn't this things have lights and sirens? Turn them on!"

"You know I can't do that. We are not responding to an emergency and we are not on a case. You have to calm down Garcia. Reid will call us with any new. I wouldn't be surprised if we hear from him any minute now." J.J. was trying to remain calm but she wanted to be at the hospital as well, and having Penelope snap at her was not helping her mood. "Why don't you call the team for an update."

Penelope grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Dr Reid, here."

"Reid, what is going on. It has been almost two hours, why haven't you called us? What is going on?"

"They are still in surgery, we don't know anything new."

"Reid, is he going to be OK?"

"I am sure he will be, He didn't lose consciousness until they prepped him for Surgery. Oh wait a minute Garcia the Doctor is coming out. Here I will put you on speaker phone so you can hear."

Penelope did the same so that J.J. could hear what was going on as well.

"Agent Derek Morgan" came a deep male voice with a slight accent.

"That's us. How did it go Doctor." Hotch asked

"Well, he is luck. At that close of a range there should have been more damage. The bullet went in through his side. It did hit his rib cage and broke two bones and grazed his lung. But no other damage was done. We were able to fix his lung and hopefully with rest his ribs will heal just fine. He is still sleeping, we don't expect him to be up for a few more hours. He needs as much rest as he can get. He needs to be out of the field for at least a month, and then follow up with his own Doctors, before he can return to work. But baring any complications he be just fine." The Doctor finished

"Thank you Doctor. Can we see him?" Prentiss asked hurriedly.

"Yes you may, but no more then three at a time. He is still sleeping, so please be quite. He is in room 921." After that the Doctor left.

"Prentiss, Rossi, and Seaver will go in. Reid why don't you and I go grab some coffee and some rooms. Garcia how much longer do you think you guys will be?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know Hotch, we are about an hour away but traffic is getting heavy." J.J. answered.

"OK, J.J. be careful driving. When you get here go to the Hotel, I need you to..."

"No! Sir, I want to go directly to the hospital. I need to see my Hot Stuff, I mean Derek with my own eyes to make sure he is OK." Garcia jumped in finally joining the conversation.

"Fine, Come straight to the hospital, once you guys get her we will take it in shift between getting some sleep, sitting with Derek, and get the rest of our belongings from Boston." Hotch decided.

The phone call was ended, J.J. sighed a breath of release. "Well, at least we know he will be OK."

"Yeah, that is good to know." Penelope's voice was distant, it was clear that she was still worried, conflicted about something.

"Pen, what is going on? I thought you would be happier and relieved now that you knew things are going to be OK and Derek made it out of the Surgery."

"OH, I am relieved Sugar-pants, just thinking on somethings."

"Care to share? We have a little while left to go might as well talk about something of importance." J.J. knew she was prying but there was something going on and she really wanted to know what is going on.

"Jayje, don't fret, everything is just fine. I am just worried about Derek."

"Sweetie the Doctor said he would be OK, we need to believe that."

"I do, I do believe it. It's just, last night Derek and I got somethings out in the open, and I'm..."

"What did you get OUT in the OPEN" J.J. smirked oh this girl talk was definitely needed and was going to help make the time go by faster as the traffic built up.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Are you going let me finish." J.J. just nodded and Penelope continue. "OK so with Kevin out of the picture, we talked about me coming back to Quantico a little, and about well, how we feel."

"How you both feel? What did he say?" J.J. knew she wasn't suppose to interrupt but she couldn't help it.

"You know how I feel about him Jayje, he is my Hot stuff" Penelope couldn't help but start to smile. "I love him, he's my best friend."

"yeah just your best friend. Pen please it's time to be honest with yourself."

"I was honest with myself, and with him. I told him that part of the reason I couldn't make it in California was because my heart was with him." J.J. smiled glancing over at Penelope. "And Jayje he loves me! We kind of showed each other how we felt. But now what, what if he has changed his mind? I don't know if I can go through this added worry every time you guys go away. What if he realizes he doesn't really want me and life is to short to be stuck with one person. But that is what I want, the happily ever after, with him. Can't you see the perfect children my chocolate Adonis and I would have."

"Wooow, P pull back. You said you just confessed your feelings yesterday and now you are planning your children. Derek Loves you, that much is obvious. Take it one day at time. You guys still have a lot of adjustments to do."

"I know Jayje, it's just I really do like him. I have known that for a while. But in this field? Working together? I know we can't do it, but I want to so badly." Penelope started to choke up flustering herself talking her out of what had happened already.

"P.G. Just take it easy for now. Derek has a long recovery road a head of him."

"And I will be there for him just as he was there for me when I get shot."

"I don't envy you there. Derek is going to be itching to get back to work you know that he will pushing himself." J.J. turned the conversation.

"I know, but this Beauty has a few ways of keeping that Beast tame and obeying orders." Penelope couldn't help but full out laugh.

"I am sure you do Penelope, just don't get yourself in trouble."

"That's part of the fun Jayje.

The women continued the drive talking and reassuring each other. Traffic lightened up and they were at the hospital in no time at all.

Penelope sat in the Hospital room watching over Derek as he slept. She had been there for about an hour and a half when Derek started to stir. Penelope moved over to his bed side as Derek's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there Baby Girl, when did you get here?" Derek asked in a groggy voice.

"A little while ago. You didn't expect me to just sit back in Boston when my Hot Stuff landed in the Hospital and, from what I hear, has been misbehaving." Penelope teased.

"I haven't been misbehaving. I just had a difference of opinion with the Doctor and Hotch."

"Derek, you tried to leave the hospital, within an hour of waking up after surgery? Silly Man, what were you thinking?" Penelope laughed.

"I was thinking I needed to make sure that Bastard was put where he belonged. I can't believe he got the best of me." Derek growled slightly as he sifted his position. "Besides I knew there would be a goddess worried about me and I needed to see you."

"Derek Morgan, you Foolish man, Doyle is where he should be in a federal prison awaiting trail. As for me, I was already on my way to you. Now you need to focus on healing." Penelope brushed her fingers down Derek's cheek, and sniffled a bit. She was having trouble seeing Derek in that hospital bed hurt, and hooked up to monitors. "Maybe I should go get the Doctors and let them know you are awake again, this time calm and ready to listen to what they have to tell you." Penelope turned to walk away.

Before she could move even a step from the bed Derek grasped her wrist gently. "Where do you think you are going sunshine? If you want me to stay put you better stay put as well." Derek pulled her wrist softly so she bent towards him.

"I'm not far, just to the nurses station in the hall. I will be right back." She pulled her wrist up along with his hand that was still holding said wrist kissed it before removing his hand.

"Then I am going with you." Derek moved to get out of the bed pulling the covers off him.

"Oh no you don't Mister! You stay right there."

"The only way that is going to happen, is if you stay with me. Besides I have this lovely little button right here that I can push to call the nurse when I need to."

Penelope sighed and shook her head, "Agent Morgan you can be one of the most stubborn men I know." She sat gingerly on the edge of his bed. Derek moved his arm around Penelope's waist and pulled her to lay next to him. "Derek, your side! I can't be on the bed with you. Please..."

"Hush Motor-mouth, first off my injury is on the other side, and second if I don't get you next me now I think I will burst." Derek used his arms to pull her in to him the best he could, wincing a little from the pain in his side.

"You in pain Hot Stuff?" She could feel his muscle stiffen as he pulled her into him.

"A little, but I will be fine. Though if you wouldn't mind pushing that button for the nurse, I wouldn't mind something to help with the pain."

Penelope pressed the button on the side of the bed where the volume and bed controller lay. The nurse came in shortly after and looked at the two of them on the bed. "Ma'am you really shouldn't be on the bed."

"I am sorry, I tried to tell him that." Penelope moved to get off the bed but Derek's arm squeezed her tighter to him.

"She's not going anywhere. She is as good as almost any pain killer you can give me. Though if you could give me something I wouldn't complain." Derek said.

"I will check with the doctor as to what you can have and check your chart to see the last time you received any medication." The nurse turned to walk out the room. At the door she stopped and turned back around. "Oh yeah, the rest of your team just arrived and wanted to come in and see you. We were trying to keep your guest down, so you could sleep. But, if you want they can come in now."

"Thank you that would be great." Penelope answered for Derek sitting up and moving to get off the bed. The nurse left the room.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to pull the chair over next to the bed and sit there. You don't want to have the team seeing us all snuggly. Who knows what they would think."

"They will think that you can't keep your hands off me." Derek snickered.

Penelope smacked Derek's shoulder playfully. "Exactly what I don't want. J.J. already knows about last night." Derek gave Penelope a shocked look. "It kind of came out during the drive out here. I was worried and stressed and it just sorta came out. But she said she wouldn't tell anyone. I don't want the team to talk. Besides we still have a lot of talking to do on that topic, ourselves Hot Stuff."

Derek didn't fight he knew Penelope was right, though he didn't like hearing the deadly words of 'we have talking to do'. The team entered as Penelope settled into the chair at the side of the bed. They all sat around for a while talking about the how the case was. Evening came and most of the team left. Seaver, Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi were heading back to Boston to get the rest of the team's belongings as J.J., and Hotch went to the hotel to check into a new set of rooms. It was decided that they would stay the weekend. Since it was Friday they would not need to be in the office the follow day and no one wanted to leave without Derek. The Doctor had said that while he could not fly if everything went well and Derek was healing well, without fighting that he could be released Sunday night. The team had agreed most of them would drive back to Quantico Sunday night, taking it slow as to not pushing Derek to hard. Penelope remained at the hospital to keep Derek under control. At least as Controlled as Derek could be kept under.

Penelope only had a couple of hours before Hotch told her, she needed to go to the hospital to rest and J.J. would take the next shift of sitting with Derek. Penelope was again laying on Derek's bed trying to knit the best she could without moving to much. Derek was watching some sports game on TV.

"Baby Girl, you know, you being like this with me, give me some ideas. I like it, I am thinking this is something that we should continue to do on a nightly basis."

"What lay in a hospital bed, you watching sports, and me knitting? You know that doesn't really do it for me." Penelope teased.

"You know what I mean. You and me cuddled together. As I told you already it gives me ideas." Derek shifted so he was on his uninjured side facing Penelope. He gently turned Penelope's face towards him and lent in to kiss her neck and up her jawline to her mouth.

"Derek, not here, NOT now! You are hurt and still in need of much healing. You don't want to risk hurting yourself and not being released on Sunday as planed."

"MMM, Your killing me girl. The pain meds are working just fine and right now I all I want is..." He stopped talking and starting kissing Penelope's neck again.

"That's it Hot Stuff. If you can't keep your hands and mouth off me, I am afraid I am going to have to leave. Seriously J.J. will be here soon, Hotch gave me strict orders. I will be back in the morning." Penelope gathered her things, went back to Derek's side bent over and kissed him, Derek making it more intense then Penelope had intended. Pulling away in a lusty haze Penelope kissed his forehead. "When we get home Hot Stuff we will talk, and figure everything out. Now, once you are more healed then you are now, Mama has plans for you." With that she smirked "For now hot stuff get some rest. You will need it."

Derek smiled and closed his eyes. "I like the way your think Mama." It felt that he had been sleeping most of the day but he found that as soon as Penelope said goodbye and he shut his eyes and sleep started to take him.

She called J.J. to find out where when she would be getting to the hospital. Once Penelope heard Derek's deep breathing she shut off as much of the lights as possible and headed for the lobby waiting for Hotch and J.J. to get there.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient with me. Life as always is crazy and well I have had some writers blocks, have two other stories already forming that I couldn't seem to get past. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Slightly shorter then previous chapters. Hope you Enjoy_

_Author's Note 2: As always, I don't own a thing Criminal Minds, and the Characters all belong to the wonderful actors, directors, Producers and such. Oh and I guess CBS as well._

_**Chapter 11**_

Sunday morning arrived and Derek was ready to leave the hospital. Around 10:00am the doctor came in for one last look over of Derek. Hotch and Garcia stood outside the curtain but could still hear everything that the doctor was saying.

"So Mister Morgan, I know you really want to go home but before I release you, I have to be sure you are at least OK to make it the next few days till you can follow up with your Doctor back in Virginia. So I need you to answer all my questions honestly."

"Do your worse Doc. I am sure I'm ready to go." Derek chimed in.

"OK first let me check your vitals." There was a few minutes of silence as that happened. "OK not to bad. Your blood pressure is a little higher then I'd like it but nothing to bad. Now let me no if any of this hurts." the Doctor instructed. "Any pain when I do this?"

"A little but not to bad."

"OK what about this? No, good. OK now I'm going to put my hands here and I need you to turn slowly and then on a scale of 1 to 10 let me know how bad it is. OK, turn, Slowly."

"Not to bad, about a three, Doc."

"OK, now the other way."

"About a four, but still nothing I can't handle."

"Good to hear. OK now, slowly get to your feet and I need you to reach up as high as you can without causing yourself pain, then take a minute and reach down to your toes without causing yourself to much pain."

"No problem, See I am fine, I'm all ready to go hoooooo," Derek groaned obviously in a lot of pain.

Not being able to see what the doctor was doing was hard enough for Penelope, now hearing him in pain was toture. She went to move towards Derek but found Hotch holding onto her arm keeping her where she was. "Derek, Hot Stuff. What's going on? You OK?

There was no response right away as Derek tried to control his breathing and the pain. After a minute Penelope finally got a response. "Don't worry, my solace. I'm just fine nothing that will stop our departure." It was clear in his tone that he was down playing his pain.

"I'm not so sure about that. Lets get you laying down again, you're bleeding again, we need to check some more stuff out." Came the Doctor's voice sounding more worried then optimistic. Derek growled as he laid back on the bed.

Penelope went to move again and found that she was still being halted by her boss, " Just wait Garcia, the exam is almost over. We'll be allowed be in shortly." Hotch whispered to her trying to be a comfort. The truth was he wanted to go in as much as Penelope did, but knew they had to remain on the side of the curtain they were on, if they were going to be allowed to stay in the room at all.

Hearing the sounds of Derek in pain during the rest of the exam was hard for Penelope to deal with, without being able to be next to him. The second the exam was over and the doctor opened the curtain Penelope rushed to Derek's side and held his hand. "Hot Stuff, are you ok?" She inquired.

"Baby things will be ok. You got my stuff? I want to get dressed so I can be ready to head out as soon as the doctor clears me."

"I got it, but lets wait. You don't want to get blood over your clean cloths now do you?" She smirked.

"I can wait for the clothes if that is what you want. What I can't wait for is to taste your sweet lips again." Derek whispered while he gave Pen a smirk and pull Penelope closer by the hand.

"Derek, stop." Penelope whispered back.

"Morgan, it sounds like you are still hurt. What did the Doctor say? Is he keeping you?"

"He didn't say much, Hotch. I guess he will come back in and tell me something soon." Derek said realizing why Penelope had stopped him from kissing her.

"It sounded like you are still in a lot of pain. Is the trip home really wise? You know you shouldn't push it."

"Hotch, man I know. But if I have to stay in this bed for another day I think I will go crazy."

"I can understand that." Hotch smirked thinking back to his time in the hospital and how much he just wanted to be released home as soon as he could be. "I am going to get a drink and let the team know the exam is over. I will be back shortly." Hotch tapped Derek's leg reassuringly as he turned and headed out the door.

Penelope went to the door shortly after Hotch left and looked around to see if the team was around someplace close, before turning back and going to Derek's side. "Derek, you could have blown everything, trying to kiss me in front of Boss-man."

"I'm Sorry I forgot he was here, I saw and wanted a kiss is that such a crime." Derek replied teasing.

"It's not a crime but Christ Derek, we need to be careful, most of the team doesn't know about us." She places her free hand on his chest keeping herself away from him slightly.

"Don't make an injured man beg, Baby Girl."

The truth of it was, she had been wanting to feel his lips against hers, again, since before she found out he was shot. Since she had found out, she wanted nothing more then to remind him what he had to live for.

Derek locked his eyes on Penelope standing next to him noticing the a look in her eyes that spoke volumes. He reached out for her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb as he pulled her closer to him. Penelope lowered her face close to his, gently letting her lips brush against his. They exchanged soft gentle kisses at first before Derek pulled her closer almost forcing her onto his bed with him, intensifying their kiss. His tongue moved forward pushing pass her full lips to get the full taste of her kiss. She moaned into the kiss, one hand resting on his chest the other next to his head careful not to put to much weight on him. Derek loved the sound of her moan and pushed up into the kiss. The kiss seemed to last for hours instead of the few moments it was. Finally what broke them apart was the door slamming open as a nurse rushed into the room, causing Penelope to jump away from the bed.

The nurse went straight to the machines and checking Derek's Vital. Derek's breathing was heavy and his heart rate accelerated. "Mr. Morgan, are you OK?"

Derek laughed, "I'm more then OK" He said looking right past the nurse at Penelope who looked embarrassed and worried.

"OK what happened? Your heart rate is high. Are you in pain?"

"Ma'am I can tell you honestly, right now I am not in any pain."

The nurse looked over to Penelope was was flushed, and the nurse shook her head. "Well, I am glad you aren't in pain but you need to keep that heart rate down. So whatever you two were doing, you might want to hold off on it for a little while."

The rest of the BAU team rushed in along with the doctor. The nurse turned to the doctor with a smirk. "He is fine, just got a little worked-up about something." The nurse's eye went to where Penelope was standing. "He knows that he needs to keep himself under control from now on." The nurse and the doctor left the room as the team gathered around Derek's bed. Penelope stood towards the back of the pack.

"Morgan, what happened. What got you so worked up?" Reid asked.

"Derek, are you OK?" J.J. asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys, I am fine. Nothing to worry about. I just lost my head for a moment."

"You know if you want to stay in New Haven a bit longer, there are better ways to do it, and better places to be." Prentiss added in.

"You know, no matter how beautiful it is up here, and how much I love being in New England, I think there is more waiting for me in Virginia." He looked at each team member before resting his gaze on Penelope.

Rossi noticed the intense look Derek was giving Pen and was able to read Penelope as she stood towards the back of the group. He smiled and then was about to speak, when the Doctor walked back into the room.

"Mr. Morgan, I have my reservations about releasing you. You have a long way to travel and that worries me." It was clear Derek was about to speak up and argue but the Doctor continued. "But, I know you just want to get home, so I am going to release you. However you need to see your doctor as soon as you get back to Virginia. Fly would not be a good idea. Is there anyone who can drive you back. It is a long way, I am sure. However, it would most likely be better for you, and I would feel better releasing you, if you weren't flying"

"Oh Doctor, Agent Prentiss and myself already have plans to drive back to Agent Morgan. The rest of the team will be taking the jet back to Quantico."

"Wait a minute, what about my Baby Girl?" Derek interjected.

"She needs to get back to California. Morgan she was only lent out to us for this case, you know that."

Derek looked deflated he had forgotten that fact. Things were finally feeling right. He knew he had a long road a head of him and now thinking that he was going to lose his Baby Girl made it feel like an even longer road. "Of course."

"I asked for a transfer back to Quantico. The paper work should be on your desk when we get back. Strauss has approved it already. Though I should get my things, I suppose."

"Garcia You're coming back. That's great." Seaver said excitedly.

"Yes I am, that is if it is OK with the Boss men that I return to the team." Penelope looked over to Hotch and Rossi.

"Kitten, you know, in my opinion we would be better off with our tech Kitten back where you belong, at Home." Rossi said give her a wink.

"Of course Garcia, I have told you before if you wanted to come back there would be no problem." Hotch added.

"Then if it is OK with you sir, I would prefer to ride back with you guys and get Derek settled in before I go to get my things from California. I need to find a new place anyway."

"That's fine Garcia. So Doctor it looks like Agent Prentiss, Garcia, and I will be riding back with Agent Morgan."

"OK, I will show you guys how to change his bandages, and monitor his blood pressure. There are new machines that make it really easy. It should be checked about every hour. If it gets to high or to low you guys will need to stop at the closest hospital."

"Garcia can help with finding Hospitals along the way." Hotch stated as if he was giving out assignments before going on another case.

"Doctor you can show me how to work that blood pressure machine." Prentiss said going to stand next to him.

"Okay then. I will have the paperwork and some pain medicine for you, along with your discharge paperwork in about fifteen minutes. Miss. If you don't mind coming with me I will have the nurse show you how things work." The Doctor left the room Prentiss following in close step.

"Baby Girl, can I get my clothes now, so I can get dressed." Derek asked

"Of course." She handed him his clothes then grabbed her laptop and started looking for the hospitals a long the way.

"We'll see you back in Quantico, Morgan." J.J. said giving Morgan a pat on his shoulder. Reid, Rossi, and Seaver and J.J. left the room.

"wheels up in 30." Rossi said with a smile at Hotch. "See you back there. Take your time, I will take care of Strauss if you need to take longer then the normal 7 hours."

"I'll give you some privacy to get change Derek. Do you need me to call a nurse for anything?" Hotch stated

"No, I'll be fine just pull the curtain and shut the door on your way out." Derek said already removing the wires connected to his body. He got to the IV and paused. "Well if you could have her step in here to remove this damn IV, that would be great."

"Not a problem. Garcia, you coming."

"I'll be right there boss man. I'm getting good signal here, I am worried if I move to the waiting room I wont be able to get back on-line to find what we need." Garcia said staring at the computer pretending not to look over to Derek, as he sat there shirtless. Hotch nodded pulled the curtain and left the room.

Penelope was up and over at Derek's side before the door was fully shut. "You sure you're OK?"

"You really put in for a transfer?" Derek asked ignoring Penelope's question.

"I did with J.J.'s help. I did it the morning after we had sex. I know it was presumptuous but, I was hoping to surprise you, that you wouldn't mind. I wasn't trying to push you, or assume but..."

"Would you hush up, Motor Mouth." Derek hushed pulling her into another kiss. "I think that is a great idea Baby Girl. As for a place to stay. You don't need to look for anything. You are staying with me."

"Derek but, I can't.." Penelope started to argue.

"You can and you will, Mama. After all I will need a nurse close at hand at least for the first few days. And after that, well I always wanted to have you as a roommate."

Everything was decided. The nurse came in to take out his IV and help him get dressed. Within the hour Derek was leaving the hospital and sitting in the SUV, ready to get on the road. Hotch drove the entire way, Prentiss sitting next to him talking about her coming back to the team as Derek fell asleep against Penelope's shoulder. They stopped only twice for gas and food. Prentiss showed Garcia how to take Derek's blood pressure. It really was as easy and getting the cuff around his arm and pressing a button. The machine did the rest. Towards the end of the ride Derek was starting to feel the long trip and rough ride. They got him home and with Hotch's help got Derek home and to his room.

Hotch and Prentiss left, It was late so it was decided that Garcia would stay the night and get Derek to the Doctor first thing in the morning. Garcia gave Derek his medicine and then moved to couch to sleep.

_Next Chapter will be up soon. There are only about two chapters left. Please send me some reviews, I love hearing from you guys. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. All the characters, and such belong to the network, the fabulour directors, amazing crew, and smoking hot and talented cast. _

_Author's Note: So this is a long chapter but I couldn't figure out where to split it. Thank you for your reviews, Alerts, and Favorites. Please READ and REVIEW! _

**Chapter 12**

It had been just shy of a month since Derek was shot. Penelope was still living at his place in the spare bedroom. Since staying with Derek nothing much had happened. They had movie night almost every night when she got home from work. She would either cook dinner, which she really was getting better at, or bring something home if she was running late. They would set up dinner in the living room and cuddle. They loved to cuddle, stealing kisses from time to time. Derek felt like a high school boy trying to get around the bases with his new girlfriend, but always getting called out between second and third base.

Penelope knew they couldn't stay living like this. It was was killing her. She wanted to be with him, but was worried about hurting him. Also she missed having her own place, with her own style. Every day she would look through the paper for apartments but kept coming up empty. She would find something she could afford, go look at it and something would always turn up to be wrong. She had managed to get Kevin to ship all her stuff back to her, and she was storing it all in storage. She needed to find a place and soon, so that she could get rid of that storage unit. J.J. and Prentiss had even been helping her look at new places, to no avail.

It was a Monday morning, Penelope had already left for work, and Derek had a Doctor's appointment. He would find out if he was cleared to go back to work, or not. He was so anxious when he saw the doctor to see if he could go back to work he was barely listening to the doctor's questions. Finally he got through yet another exam, and got his answer. He was clear to go back to full action as of the follow day.

Derek had everything planned, for the rest of the day. He called Hotch and told him the good news but asked that he not tell anyone. The team knew that Penelope was staying with Derek but all guessed that once he was clear would be moving into her own apartment. Derek however had other plans. He would go to the storage unit, grab as much stuff of Penelope's as he could and move it into his house. Tonight was going to be a special night for the two of them.

Penelope got home around eight. As she walked into the house she smelt something delicious, and noticed a soft lighting coming from the Dining room. This was a little strange since they never ate in there. There was soft music in the background, it was so low she really couldn't tell what it was but it helped to set a romantic mood. Penelope started to wonder what was going on. After hanging up her coat and placing her bag and keys down she went to investigate.

"Hot Stuff?"

"In here, Baby Girl." Came Derek's tenor voice from the Kitchen which was off the dining room. "Just sit down at the table. We're celebrating tonight."

"And what are we celebrating sweet-pea?" Penelope giggled.

"I will tell you in a minute. Just sit you gorgeous self down." Derek ordered.

Penelope did as she was told smiling the entire time. Derek walked into the dining room, carrying two classes of Red wine, bent over and kissed Penelope on the top of the head, before turning around to go back to the kitchen. Before Penelope's could ask he was back with their plates.

"So how was your day, Goddess?"

"It was ok, nothing big happened, the team is just catching up on some paperwork. You know having this calm time always worries." Penelope admitted as she took a little sip of wine.

"Why would calm worry you?" Derek chuckled.

"Because, when ever we get this much calm time it is always halted with some extremely crazy unsub, doing a horrific act that pulls my team of superheros into a deadly situation."

"Don't be Silly Baby Girl. It is not the down time that does that, it is just that is our job. You know we are always careful though. You know what Reid would say, something like, it only seems that way because those are the time we most remember, statistics show that there are no more disasters during times of enjoyment then there are in times of Distress." Derek said in his most Reid like manor as he placed the plates down and took the seat across from Penelope.

"I know, it's just I always worry about you guys. You can't fault this Guardian Angel for that," She smirked "So are you going to tell me what we are celebrating Hot stuff or do I have to guess?"

"Well Goddess, it has been about a month since I was shot as you know and I had my last exam from the doctor. He cleared me to go back to work with no restrictions. I can even go back to remodeling houses. I'm back baby girl." Derek smiled lifting up his wine glass

"Hot Stuff that is great news!" She clinked her wine glass against Derek's before having a sip. "So you did all of this because you can go back to work and redoing houses?"

"Not exactly." Penelope stared at him confused so he continued. "Do you remember telling me, we couldn't do anything strenuous until I got a clear bill of health. Well Ms. Hot Stuff, it is time to pay up."

"Derek, I am more then ready to pay up, you have no idea. That is if you think you can handle the work out after all this time." She teased as she started to eat dinner.

"You just wait, Penelope, I will show you exactly how much of a work out I can handle." He lent over the corner of the table to give her a kiss that made her toes curl, and a soft moan escape into the kiss. Derek sat back down "Now, eat your dinner. You'll need your energy for what I have planned tonight." He teased back.

They ate dinner slowly talking about work, and how excited Derek was to get back into the action. When they were both finished with dinner Penelope rose to her feet to clear the table.

"What do you think you are doing there, Pretty Lady?" Derek asked seriously.

"I'm cleaning up. The cook should never have to clean."

"That is what you have been doing for the past month Baby girl. Tonight is your night off, and my time to romance you. Where in that plan do you see room for your cleaning up dinner?"

"Derek it is no big deal, really. I like spoiling you, besides this past month doesn't count since you were injured. There was no way I was letting you do more then you needed to do and heal."

Derek rose to his feet walking behind her and wrapping her in his arms. "Please, Baby Girl, don't fight me on this. You deserve to be wined and dined tonight, not clean." He could tell Penelope was getting ready to give in about the cleaning as she leaned back into his hard chest. "There is something you can do for me" He added placing a few gentle kisses on her neck.

"I am sure I know what that is." She giggled pressing his ass firming against his groin.

Derek enjoyed the feeling of her ass, but stopped her motion. "Not just yet with that, Goddess. First I would like you to dance with me."

"What? You know I don't dance Hot Stuff." Pen dismissed

"Please, Goddess would you grace me with a dance. That is the main thing I want from you. And I will show you, that a woman as graceful as you will not only be a fabulous dancer, but will love the experience." He turn Penelope in his arms pulling her tight to him. He grabbed the stereo remote and turned up the music, it was a soft slow jazz tune, Nat King Cole's unforgettable, which was meant to show exactly how much he loved the girl he held tight in his arms. The moment their bodies made contact with each other there were electric sparks, Derek could feel tingles all over his body. Smirking Derek stated, "This is the way we should always be, baby girl. I've been waiting for this for so long.

Chuckling slight Penelope pulled away to look at Derek, "You hold me almost every night as we watch movies, oh Preceptive One."

"Your telling me you don't feel the difference in this Mama?" Derek said pulling her body into him tight, Penelope could feel every inch of his hard body.

"Oh I feel a complete difference in this Hot Stuff" She said as he lowered his mouth to her. She did her best to stifle a laugh but still a soft chuckle came through the kiss.

"You know, laughing at a time like this doesn't really help a man's ego Baby." Derek pulled away the moment ruined.

"Oh Baby Boy, Don't be like that. I am Sorry. I just got the... i_mpression_..you are more then slightly.. _excited_... with our dancing tonight." She hocked her fingers in his belt loop and pulled him close again, their hips making contact tightly.

He knew exactly what she was referring to. He knew he was hard, "This close to the woman of my dreams how can my body not react, to the glory that is you. You bring the animal in me out. I have to fight myself just to keep control." His voice was a rumbling whisper. He brushed her hair behind her shoulder softly and placing a sting of gentle kisses on her neck and up her jaw bone.

Penelope moaned softly, her head falling back opening her neck to his exploration. "Are you sure you can handle this baby. You are lighting a fire in me and if you keep going I'm likely to lose my cool."

Derek kept their bodies swaying to the music as he stopped his attention to Penelope's neck, instead letting his hands roam from her ass slowly up and down her back as they moved. The song ended Penelope stilled pressed tight to Derek, her head resting on his chest as she listened to his heart beat strong and steady. "You know Handsome, I do believe you were right. I think that was the best dance I ever had. I might just love having you as a partner." She was actually ready to keep dancing as the next song started to plan.

"Come on Baby Girl, time for the next phase of this night." He moved behind her covering her eyes and he lead her down the hall towards where the bed and bathrooms were.

"Derek what are you doing?" She tried to pull his hand away from her eyes as she willing lead him lead her towards the bedrooms, hoping the next step would bring her the ultimate prize, him.

"Stop fighting baby girl, I wont let anything happen to you, I just have a surprise for you." He lead her into the spare room she had been staying in, closing the door behind them with his foot. When the door shut he lowered his hands.

Penelope looked around, Besides some of her photos of the two of them and the team she hadn't noticed before placed through out the room nothing had changed. But seeing her photos around the room brought a tear to her eyes. "Derek, where did you get all my photos from?" She moved over to her favorite one. The one of her and Derek at the New Years Eve party the year before she was shot.

"This isn't even half the surprise baby girl." He grabbed a plush pink robe with a butterfly on it, that was hanging behind the door. "My Dove, I need you to put your hair up, and undress, completely," he smirked letting the back of his fingers graze down the low cut neckline of her blouse. "then put on the robe." Derek kissed her check then walked towards the door. Turning before opening it he smiled back at her, "Knock on the door when you are done, and I will come and get you. I need about five minutes, to get everything ready, so don't rush. And don't open this door, pretty lady. Will you do that for me."

Penelope looked at Derek confused, then in a teasing tone asked, "Don't you want to help me out of these clothes Hot Stuff?"

"More then almost anything, but I plan to keep to my blame no matter how bad you tempt me." He winked at her, "Promise me baby girl!"

"Ok hot stuff, I'll knock when I am ready for you."

Derek left the room, shutting the door tight behind him. Derek moved through the house with speed, first going to the en suite bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Filling the bath with steaming hot water he mixed in a gentle lavender scented salt, and rose peddles. He lite candles that were placed around the bathroom and lead back out to the bedroom and hallway. spreading white and red rose peddles along the same path Derek, made his final touches on items around his room and the hall. He lowered the beaded curtain he had hung across the bathroom door, adjusted the new pillows on his bed. He heard a knocking on a door as Penelope called to him.

"Hot Stuff, I am ready. If you don't come get me soon, I might just have to manage my own desires then turn in." She loved teasing him.

"I'll be right there baby girl." He turned on the CD player, a soft music mix playing gently. Before getting Penelope from the spare room, he went across the hall to the room he had previously set up as an at home office, flicking a switch to start a film show on the opposite wall, and pulled the door shut as he left. Making sure all the other lights where off and the candles still lite, he walked to the spare room, opening the door. "Ready for my surprise?"

"Derek you know I don't really like surprises." Pen winded.

"Trust me, P, you will like this." He took her hand and pulled her out into the hall, flicking off the light in the spare room.

Penelope let out a gasp as she got a glimpse of the hall way, Derek knew it was only going to get better as he took her on the tour he had planned. Pulling her across the hall before allowing her to follow the rose peddles. He pulled Penelope in front of him, slowly reaching around her and opening the door making sure he could still see Penelope's face and she too in the sight in front of her.

Penelope raised her hands over her mouth as her eyes swam in unshed tears. "Derek, Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did this." Pen walked into the room and spun around taking everything in. The room use to be an office, and a little to blah for her taste. Now it was so much more. Her film projector was playing images from her childhood, the dozens of family film reels placed neatly on shelves under the hand made projector stand. She walked over to it letting her hand slide over it gently. "I can't believe you brought this here."

"There's more baby girl, look around" Derek turned on the light.

That is when Penelope got full view of the room. Derek's desk, files, and computer was pushed to the inside corner of the room, while the rest of the room was set up in a very "Garcia" fashion. Her computers where set up along one wall two wall mounted screens her lap top and a desk top spread on a light colored wood desk with a comfortable rolling chair in front of it. Her favorite chair from her old apartment was sitting next to the projector, and her old couch along one of the walls. One of the best things, in her mind, was if she sat in the chair which was placed at her computers all she had to do was look to the left and she could see right out the window towards the yard, a perfect angle to see when Derek was arriving home, in the evening or watch the sun set! Penelope blinked a few times tears falling, for the first time since she can remember in her time in Virginia she was speechless. Derek came up behind her rapping his arms around her waist.

"You like it Baby Girl?" Derek asked, unsure in her silence if he had crossed an unknown line.

Penelope Garcia turned in his arms rapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately through her tears. "How can you even ask that? Derek this is more then I could ever ask for or expect. I love it." She said after breaking the kiss. "Why did you do this?"

Looking deep into her eyes Derek spoke as sincerely as he could, "Well, I knew you were having a hard time finding a place of your own but you also missed your belongings. Penelope I want you to stop looking for a new place to live. This is your home now. All your things are here. You belong here. Before you say anything, let me show you the next part of your surprise." Derek lead Penelope out of their new office/den, without another word from either of them. Moving swiftly down the candle lite rose paddled path to wards the master bedroom, Penelope was looking all around as she walked down the hall. He pushed the master bedroom door open and let Penelope enter the room first. She stopped after a few steps.

"Derek, why is my stuff in your bedroom?" Pen asked softly.

"After tonight, Goddess, this will be our bedroom." Derek walked over to his huge closet. Normally Derek's cloth hung on one side of the huge walk in closet while storage containers lined the other side. He opened the door showing her all her cloths hanging-up in perfect order, along the opposing side from his cloths.

Penelope walked into the closet to look everything over. In the back she saw two tall hand made shelving units of her shoes. Derek pushed past her gently. "Look at this Baby Girl" He said as he revealed that the shelve spun. On the opposite side she had room for some more new shoes as well as draws, where her purses and belts where neatly organized.

Penelope let out a little squeal of delight. "You really are a god, Hot stuff. This is fabulously, delicious." after examining her shoes and cloths he pulled Derek into her for a kiss lavishly placed on his mouth. She rapped her arms around his neck, all the movement loosened her robe and she took advantage of that, lowing her arms as she removed them from around his neck.

Derek grabbed the top of the robe keeping it around her. "Not yet pretty lady, You'll be able to take that off in just a moment." he lead her from the closet.

Her eyes scanned the room, "Our those my pillows?"

"Those pillows are from your storage unit and some new ones that were bought because the old ones were going flat. I think though that since they looks so good in this room, on that bed, that I would prefer to call them OUR pillows. As everything in this house is ours now. But right now your presence in requested through those beads."

She chuckled as she went through her beads, into the bathroom. She couldn't believe he removed the bathroom door and replaced it with her beads. That was kind of weird but he did it well. The beads were so close together you couldn't see through them if you tried. She noticed the tub was full and sighed. "Oh Derek Morgan this is perfect, minus one thing."

Derek's face fell, "What is it"

"The tube is only big enough for one." She teased

"Your right, that is something we may have to look into, in the future. But for now," Derek started kissing down the back of Penelope's neck as he stripped the robe off her letting it fall at her feet. He could help but release a low groan of desire seeing her flesh exposed so magnificently. He moved up behind her pressing his swelling jean covered manhood to her ass. Hands kneading her amble breasts. The moans he elicited from Penelope set him on fire all over again. He pulled away. "I've only had one fix, and I am already addicted to this body of yours." He murmured as he continued kissing her neck slowly moving down her spin. With one movement he turned her around.

Derek softly pushed Penelope against the bathroom wall, and started to suckle on one of her breast before switching to the other one. Carefully pulling that rose bud of a nipple into his mouth. His hand slid down her body grabbing his ass firmly pulling her into his clothed throbbing body.

Penelope went to pull off Derek's shirt, she needed to feel his flesh on hers. She had such a longing for him, her entire body was throbbing with desire. That move brought him back to his mission, he pulled away from Penelope. She reached for him pulling him back to her. "I need you Derek, now. Please don't make me wait." She whimpered.

"Baby Girl, I want you so bad as well," He pulled away to test the bath water, with all the time that had past the water had gone cold. Great that might be what he needed to make it through this next stage of his plan. He lowered his hand to undo the drain letting the water rush out. "I am determined to give you the full night you deserve. Dont you worry Goddess, your body will get the _Full _attention it deserves."

Penelope moved behind him as he was leaning of the tube, slipping her hands under his shirt slowly moving them around his waist to the front of his body as she moved to the button on his pants getting it open before Derek could react. "I need the attention now, Hot stuff. Do you really plan on depriving me of my one wish for tonight." She teased as her hand lowered the zipper of his pants.

Only turning on the hot watter at full blast after he resealed the drain, Derek caught Pen's hand. Baby girl, you're killing your Hot Stuff right now." He poured a little more Lavender Salt into the water before taking a step away from the tube clearing it for Penelope. "Get in the tube and let that body of yours relax a little."

"I would prefer a workout before I bath." She told him seductively taking a few steps towards him.

He held her an arms length away from him. "Sto-op, Baby Girl, Listen to your man and get into the bath with you."

Penelope did as she was bid this time sinking into the now warm water with a sigh. Derek moved towards the door, "I will be right back, and when I get back I expect to find you still in that tube."

"Yes Agent Morgan" Penelope teased watching him go. "Don't make me wait to long though, or I made need to handle my own needs with out you. Like I have so many time since moving in here."

Derek was halted at just through the beaded curtains and he growled. "I wouldn't tease if I was you, baby girl. I always get the upper hand." HE found his motive again and walked out the bedroom.

Derek wasn't gone for long only about five minutes, but it was long enough for Penelope to calm herself down listening to the music and the warm bath taking their affects. She laid her head back on the edge of the tube folding a towel behind her head for comfortable, her eyes shut.

"Princess, I hope you didn't fall asleep." Came Derek's soft voice as he sat next to the tube. Placing something Pen hadn't seen on the floor beside him.

Opening her eyes she smiled at Derek, "With where I am hoping this night will go my Love, I am to excited to sleep. What did you go do?"

"I was getting you a refreshment." He pulled up two glasses of champagne handing Pen a glass which she took with happily. With the now empty hand he reached back down and pulled up a chocolate covered strawberry.

Penelope's eyes went wide; "Oh, Derek. I love those"

"I know princess" He feed the strawberry to Penelope slowly, then grabbed a cherry also dipped in chocolate, by the stem dangling it right above Penelope's mouth. They both giggled as she stretched out her neck to grab it resulting in Derek lifting it up just out of her reach. The same action happened again, this time Derek bent over the tube and caught Pen's mouth with his. The kiss turned passionate always immediately. Derek's tongue plunged forward claiming hers with soft strokes. As Penelope sat up in the tube pushing herself more into the kiss, water splashed out of the tube soaking soaking the floor out side the tube, covering the plate of fruit Derek had placed there for safe keeping with salty rose paddled water. Derek laughed pulling away from the kiss and placing the Cherry into it instead.

The bath lasted about ten more minutes and included a shoulder and neck massage before it was time to get out. Penelope rose to her feet slowly stepping out of the tube carefully as to not slip. When her second foot hit the bathroom floor Derek pulled her into him and kissed her again. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around Pen's back starting to dry her off but then used it to pull her towards the bedroom and more specifically the bed.

Derek lowered Pen down on the bed never breaking the kiss. Finally breaking the kiss Penelope whimpered again. Derek standing up to remove his shirt. Seeing she was finally going to get the one thing she has wanted all night she moved to help. Her hands going directly to Derek's Pants. She undid Derek's pants for the second time, meeting no protest this time. Letting the pants fall Penelope went next for Derek's boxer-briefs. She made fast work of them discarding them on the floor with his pants.

Pen let out a guttural moan as Derek stood there as naked as the day he was born, only much more developed. She ran her hands down his hips towards his ass. Pen pulled Derek closer. Sitting on the edge of the bed with Derek standing in front of her, his cock already swollen. Penelope flicked the tip with her tongue before swirling down his shaft, taking him into her warm mouth. He moaned. Moving a hand to cup his balls she applied gently pressure allowing her thumb to brush the area between Derek's shaft and his balls. She picked up speed as she sucked him into her mouth then withdrew it. She swirled her tongue around him moving her head side to side making sure she licked him all over. His passion was building more and more intense, pre-cum slipping from his cock. The taste of Derek releasing in her mouth, even a little made Penelope go even faster. He was brought to the edge before he placed his hands on her shoulders separating his length from her mouth.

"Penelope, Love. You are amazing, but if you don't stop I am able to break before I get to give you what you deserve and I want to give you more then I want to breath." He pushed her to lay on the bed, legs still hanging over the edge.

Lowering himself to his knees in front of her, he started kissing her inner thighs. "I am about to worship you as a Goddess should be Worshiped." He said pulling her gently by the hips closer to the edge and nuzzling her center with his nose. She gasped in anticipation, hands already gripping the sheets. He knew he had her now, slowly torturingly he licked up her slit, flicking her clit three times before gripping her legs tighter pulling her legs over his shoulder. Tasting her again after a month, he craved more, and she gave it. She was dripping wet as his tongue assaulted her intimate parts. Releasing one leg he moved his hand to join his mouth. Pumping two fingers into her, she couldn't help but let out his name in a groan.

Derek used Pen's groan as encouragement, adding a third finger. Penelope's hips shot up in involuntary thrusts matching Derek's pace, grinding against his hand and tongue. "God... Derek... I need you... I'm almost there."

Derek pulled his mouth away only long enough to say, "That's what I want Sweet thing. Let me taste you even more, cum for your Noir Hero." He went back to his assault within a minute she was rocketed into space as an orgasm grasped her body. He continued as she came down from the outer-space. As her body slowed its pulsating he withdrew from her standing up then joining her on the bed.

"By the Gods, Derek Morgan. That was amazing." Penelope admitted pulling him onto her, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, a way to say thank you for the amazing feeling.

"I am far from done worshiping you, Goddess." Derek pressed himself against Penelope.

If Penelope didn't know better she would have sworn he was an octopus, She felt his hands on her breast, her hips, pulling at her hair drawing her even more into their kisses, and even between her legs.

"Now Derek, PLEASE. I need you in me." She pleaded.

Hearing her pleads he had to give her what she wanted, after all that is what this entire even was really about, making her happy. He pushed himself up onto his hands centering himself between her legs. "You sure you're ready for me again." He smirked teasing her clit with the tip of his cock. He pressed into her ever so slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Baby Boy, I need you now. No more teasing." She pressed up into him, to which he counter pulling away a little.

Once she stopped pressing forward and sunk onto the bed, Derek slammed into her. Pushing hard and fast for the first time. Penelope screamed in surprise, one that she loved and wanted more over. He rested in her giving her time to adjust to him.

Penelope grabbed his back, nails sinking into his flesh. Taking yet another cue he started pulsating in and out of her. She met his movements with ones of her own. The were making magic together. Everything about their movements where poetic. The sounds of the hips meeting the moans each gave in turn.

Without warming Derek rolled them over, now Penelope was on top straddling him she pulled herself to ride him. Sinking onto his cock even further her head fell back with a moan. She swirled her hips moving in a way that brought both of them intense pleasure. Derek leaned up grabbing her right breast with his mouth, the left one palmed and massaged in Derek's hand.

"Baby Girl you are amazing. My god, this has been to long in waiting. You feel so good." He groaned as he swtich which breast he was suckling upon.

Penelope's breath was getting heavy, she could feel a second orgasm about to break, this one more powerful then the first. Derek was growing closer with each trust.

"I can't hold on much longer Baby." Derek admitted, "Cum with me this time."

Penelope could respond the orgasm was already trembling through her body. Watching the beauty above him experience a complete utopia did it for him. He was over the edge and soaring right along with Penelope.

Penelope collapsed ontop of the Derek before finally separating herself from him and moving to his side. "I don't even have words to describe what just happened."

"you mean to tell me, Ms. Motor mouth is finally out of words. Now that is a compliment." Derek teased pulling Penelope into his chest. "So you really like everything that was set up for you Mama."

Penelope kissed Derek's chest before answering, "Love is more like it. You have proven all over again why you are my hero. This was probably _the most_ perfect night of my life. There is only one things we need to figure out." She sighed at the end in a concerned way while she buried her face into Derek's chest trying to hide a smile.

"That doesn't sound good. Pen, wasn't this a great night? Can't we save any downers for another time."

"Well, I just think we should figure out what we are going to tell the team." Penelope paused waiting to see if Derek was going to react. When he remained silent she continued, "You see when J.J. and Prentiss ask why I am not looking for an apartment anymore, I am going to need to tell them something. Then there are the boss-men. What do you think, should we keep us a secret for a little longer or come clean." Penelope looked up as she finished not wanting to miss Derek's face as he realized what she was saying.

"Baby girl, wait a minute. Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Derek asked looking down at her.

"You got it Hot Stuff, Mama is going to stay, if you will still have me."

Derek rolled on top of Penelope excited again. "I will have you as many times as I can before this lifetime is over, multiple times a day, if I have anything to say about it." Derek started a new assault on Pen's body, grinding into her with his growing groin, kissing her love bruised neck again. Once he started to hear her moans come alive again he stopped his motion. It was not his turn to mess with her. "There is one condition though, Mama."

"Condition? What do you mean? I thought that you wanted this." Penelope started to panic.

Reaching over to his night stand grabbing something off it and taking Penelope's hand in his he smiled at her. She had never seen his eyes glow so bright, even in the dimness of the candle light. "My condition is, I want this to be forever. I know we only started this out, but you have become so important to my everyday life. You have been my best friend for years and Now I want you as more. I knew if we ever got a chance to get together it would be forever. Please Penelope Garcia will you agree to become my wife, to be mine for the rest of my life. In return I will promise to be yours for all eternity, treating you as a Goddess you, Tonight was only a glimpse of what I have planned for us." Noticing she hadn't said anything since he started he grew concerned. "Penelope, Baby Girl. What are you thinking?"

"Well I know what we are going to tell everyone. Derek Morgan, you are crazy, and impulsive, and the only person I can imagine the spending the rest of my life with." Penelope was crying as she accepted Derek's proposal. "You know this is going to be a huge adjustment."

Placing the ring on her left ring finger he looked deep into her eyes, "Well Goddess, Life is an adjustment, and we'll adjust."

Making love two more times that night, they could not get enough of each other. Such a great way to start their new fabulous life together, or so they hoped.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story, I know it took long to get to the end. I hope to do better on my timing, if I do another piece. My only question for you guys is; Should I do an epilogue?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: So, I was going to just write an Epilogue but it turns out to be another chapter. With at least one more to come before the Epilogue. So enjoy. Reviews keep me going, and brighten my days, so please, READ and REVIEW._

_Author's note2/Disclaimer: I of course own nothing. _

**Chapter 13**

Penelope and Derek sat in Penelope's liar over some Chinese food for lunch. It's been a month since they officially started dating and living together, and since Derek returned to work full duty.

"Hot Stuff,you know, we have to tell them sooner or later. I can't keep lying to Em and Jayje, about not finding an apartment. The keep telling me about these cute little places all over town. Em keeps bugging me to look into her building or the one Hotch use to live in." Penelope wasn't complaining just restating what she has said so many times in the last month.

"Baby Girl,I get it. It just hasn't been the right time. You know that." It was the same justification used by Derek since the day they originally were going to tell the team, but didn't.

"When we got in the day after we got together, we caught a case, "Pen started.

"That case lasted two weeks," Derek pointed out interrupting.

"Yes the case lasted two weeks, I agreed with you, that was not the best time to tell them. Then Ashley took that transfer and Reid was upset." Pen Continued.

"Come on, Reid was more then up-set" Derek interrupted again earning a glare from Garcia. "The kid was and still is heart broken." He added fast.

"OK, Sugar lips, I get it. But the past week has been calm. Why can't we tell them now?" Penelope finished fast.

"Baby Girl, you know how I feel about my private life and the team."

"I get it, but we're more then a team, we're a family. What happened to that idea of your's that 'Life's an adjustment'"

"It is an adjustment, one I am enjoying making with you for the time." Derek tried to calm the situation since Penelope was obviously starting to get upset. He reached in and grabbed her hand lovingly.

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one Agent Morgan. We need to tell the team. For Christ-sakes Derek, we're living together, come into work together most days, and I am running out of reasons not to go apartment hunting."

"I'm just not ready yet" Derek snapped, tired of this same conversation.

Penelope faultered in her resolve, "Not ready? What is this to you Derek a childhood game? Are we playing house?" Penelope snapped back.

"Baby, I'm sorry that is not what I meant. I am not ready to share you and the magic that is us. I don't want everyone in out business just yet." He tried to explain "I promise you this is much more then us playing House!" He walked around the table to give her a hug.

"Then explain to me Derek, why we can't tell our friends, our FAMILY! I don't want to hide what we have. I love you and I want others to know that." She nuzzled into Derek's chest, tears in her eyes.

Derek couldn't see the tears building in her eyes, but heard them in her voice, and that killed him. He couldn't stand to know his baby girl was up-set specially when he had the power to change it. "OK, Baby Girl, let's tell the team. But not while we're at work. Will you at least give me that."

Penelope smiled kissing his neck gently before replying, "That seems like a great compromise Hot Stuff. Lets see if the team wants to go out to eat tonight. We can tell them then." There was no reply from Derek, Penelope pulled out of their long embrace, looking up at his face puzzled. "Derek, what is it? You're doing that silent thing, which means you've got an idea." Still no reply, "Derek,, Hey Hot Stuff?" Penelope nudged Derek's shoulder.

Ignoring the question as if he hadn't heard Penelope ask it. "Baby lets not do it tonight. In fact I don't think I'll be home until late, I have something to take care of." With that Derek kissed Pen on the top of her head, then turned to leave at top speed.

Garcia was left speechless standing at her desk. New worries filling her mind.

Penelope went to find Derek around 4pm to find out how she was going to get home if he had errands to run. Not finding him in his office she went to the bull pen.

"Hey Boy Genius, have you seen Agent Morgan?" Penelope questioned lightly.

"I think he is in the conference room with Hotch. Something about a conference he will be attending. Apparently Agent Morris was suppose to go, but that team was called out on a case at the start of the week and hasn't returned. Hotch needed to send a replacement that could attend Thursday's class and talk about the physical training aspects of the FBI, as well as give a demonstration. I think that is why he chose Derek." Reid started to explain, always giving more information then the original question required.

"Where is this training? When would he have to fly out?" Penelope tried to hid the disappointment and continue to conversation with a light heart. She knew that if the training was far away there was no way the would be able to share their news with with the team this week.

"Oh he wont have to travel far at all. The training is in DC, He'll be home at night.

"Well that wont be to bad for him. Thanks for the 411, Reid." Penelope ruffled Reid's hair as she headed for the conference room. She passed Hotch's office on her way, good Hotch was in there that meant Derek was in the Conference room alone. She picked up her pace a little. As she reached the room Derek's back was turned to the door, so he didn't see her come into the room. She was about to say something when she heard Derek speak. As to not interupt she stayed silent, She was sure he would be off soon.

"Please, Doll Face it has to be this soon. Tomorrow night, Please" Derek pleaded into the phone. "I really need it" "Yes I'll make all the arrangements needed, including the Hotel room." "Of course I want you here." "No she won't mind." Derek continued "Of course she doesn't know silly girl. She wont find out either."

Hearing the personal nature of the phone call, Penelope knew she shouldn't be listening. Specially since she could only hear half the conversation. It couldn't be what she was thinking, could it? Who was 'Doll Face'? Why was he getting this 'Doll Face' a hotel room? Is all Pen could think about. She wanted to leave but couldn't make herself move, as she heard Derek talk again.

"Yes, Sweetie, I am sure about this." "Don't worry we will have all night." "You are the best, you know that. I love you so much. If all goes right I'll be thanking you the rest of my life." "Stop worrying I got it covered Penelope Garcia will not find out. I swear this will be done the right way."

Penelope couldn't listen anymore, tears stinging her eyes, breath caught in her chest, pain and anger coursing through her body. "Derek Morgan, you dog. I can't believe you. Next time you should talk to your "Doll Face" in the privacy of your own office with the door shut, so no one can over hear your conversation." Derek spun around in surprise as Penelope yelled then turned and slammed the conference room door on her way out.

"Baby Girl," He shouted as the door slammed. "Shit! I gotta go" Derek said into the phone again. "Everything is still on. I'll call you later with the flight and Hotel details." "yeah everything will be fine, Love you! Bye!" Derek ran out the conference room to find Penelope. Looking around for about 15 minutes he found nothing. Hearing back into the Bull Pen, Derek Found J.J. sitting at her desk.

"J.J. Have you seen Penelope?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah, she left with Prentiss about five minutes ago. Prentiss was going to give her a ride home, to pick up her car then they were going to go to Emily's and look at one of the free apartments. What happened Derek, She looked really upset?"

"Shit" Derek said slamming his fist on the edge of J.J.'s desk. "J.J. you have to help me. She over heard a phone call I was having and must have gotten the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea? Derek, she was more then a little upset. More upset then I have ever seen her. It had to be more then a wrong idea. I figured things were going well with your two. What could she have misunderstood, that much from your conversation?" J.J. asked.

Derek looked around, there were many people working in at their desk around the bull pen, some had even stopped working and where listening or watching him and J.J., "Let's not talk about this here. Can we go to my office?" Waiting to see J.J. nod, Derek turned and walked away J.J. close on his heel.

Safe inside Derek's Office J.J. shut the door taking a seat facing Derek's desk as he paced behind it.

"All I can tell you now is that, Penelope must have over heard my phone conversation, well part of it. And she must think the worst of what she heard. I was talking to my sister, Sarah. I don't think she knew that though. Please J.J. I need your help."

"Does this have anything to do with your two finally getting together?" J.J. asked in a nonchalant way.

"What? Why would you say that?" Derek was surprised by the question.

"Derek you forget I was the one you confided in when Garcia left for California. Then when you were shot who do you think Penelope confided in about things?" J.J. smirked knowing she nailed something on the head.

"OK, it does. But I can't get into it at this time. Please Jayje. I still love her. The only that has changed since the day she left for California is that I love her more now. I need you to get her to understand, that the phone nothing bad. I can't explain the details, but what I can tell you is that it will all be worth while for her in the end." Derek was pleading at this time.

"OK Derek, I will see what I can do. I am suppose to met up with the girls for dinner, since Penelope said you had errands to run. You know a girls night. I am sure she will not want to talk about what happened, but I try to slip it in before I leave and get her to go home." J.J. promised, then headed out of the Derek's office to finish up what she needed to do before she could end her day.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. Hope you all enjoy. **_

**Chapter 14**

J.J. took a deep breath as she stood outside Emily's apartment. Emily had been able to get into a new apartment building pretty fast, after coming back from her supposed death. It was a nice apartment building close enough to work that the late night wouldn't be a problem, but not close enough that she felt like she was always at work. Standing outside Emily's apartment, J.J. thought about everything that Morgan had said. J.J. hated being put in the middle of what was going on between Morgan and Garcia. Until now she hadn't heard anything about what was going on between those two since Morgan was shot. J.J. figured that while the two had a fling and both loved the other, neither of them had chosen to act on it now that they both were back at work. She had her suspicions about what was taking Penelope so long to move out of Morgan's place, but didn't know anything for sure. In her mind that made things even worse for her. After taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately, and Emily greeted J.J. with a smile, "Jayje, you're finally here. Great! Come in, we are celebrating." Emily gave J.J. a hug and ushered her into the kitchen.

"Hey there Em," J.J. chuckled at the overly welcoming greeting. "So what are we celebrating?" J.J. looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey where is Penelope?"

"That is what we are celebrating, and Penelope will be right back she is down and the building office. But that is her news to share when she gets back." Emily handed J.J. a glass of wine and the two sat at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"So how is Pen, doing? Honestly Em. She was really upset when you guys left." J.J. in quired.

"She didn't really tell me what was going on," Emily shrugged before continuing. "She said it was time for her to get her own place, and she needed to stop dragging her feet about it. Something about living with Morgan is not healthy for her mind. I didn't want to pry at least not without you." Emily and J.J. both chuckled at that knowing full well when they worked as a team, Pen always broke and told them what was going on. "She said she was ready to look at apartments so we went past Hotch's apartment building and then came here. There just so happens to be a few open apartments, both one and two bedrooms in this building. I am so excited that she will be my neighbor."

"That is great Emily. But we need to find out what is going on between Morgan and her. Morgan was really worried. Said that she over heard some phone conversation and that is why she was upset." J.J. explained.

Just then Penelope walked into the apartment and came to sit down with the other two women. "So it is a done deal, well almost. I just filled out the application for a two bedroom. It is amazing, I won't be paying any more for the two bedroom then I was for my old place." Penelope sounded excited.

"Well that is what happens with the economy like it is. Pen it will be so great to have you in this building with me. Which apartment are you looking at?" Prentiss asked

"It is on the eighth floor, but on the same side of the building as you. In fact, I think it is just below you. So I will be four floors below you. Your view is obviously better then mine, but I still have a rocking view. Thank you so much for showing me this place." Penelope grabbed a glass of wine from the counter and went to the counter where the other women where sitting. The clinked glasses in a toast and all took a sip.

"So what finally pushed you to this Pen? What did Derek do that got you so upset?" J.J. was the one to ask but she was sympathetic in her questioning.

"I just realized that I can't continue the way we were. We want different things, and I think I was starting to cramp his style with the ladies." She tried to smirk but the pain of the last statement was in her eyes. There were other ladies in his life. Now it made sense why he didn't want to tell the team. She was just another notch on his bed post.

"You know Pen, I don't know what is going on, but I have a feeling t hat Derek wants you to stay around. He looked really sorry, when he found out you had left."

"Serves him right. You know Derek Morgan can be so sweet at times, but then you find out things you never want to know, and that sweet guy just doesn't become the one you want to spend so much time with." Penelope could tell she was going a little to serious and didn't want to explain that she had been in a relationship with Derek Morgan, so she forced a chucked and added, "You know I think you were right all those years ago when you said he was like an Alley Cat."

Prentiss chucked remembering that night, the first one she had hung out with the team at the bar. "Where is that coming from PG?" She asked.

"I over heard Morgan on the phone earlier this afternoon, and well I just don't want to be the reason he has to get hotel rooms instead of bringing his interests back to his house."

Prentiss and J.J. exchanged looks, before J.J. figured it out. "You know that phone call, you interrupted him on was his sister, don't you?"

"No I didn't. Wait how did you know that I over heard his phone conversation?"

"He told me you had, when he explained that he thinks you misunderstood what he was talking about. He wouldn't tell me what the phone call was about fully but he did tell me that he does love you, and that he was on the phone with his Sister, I think Sarah, the older one." J.J. informed Penelope with a sly grin hoping that helped the situation.

"Of course that is what he would tell you. But how do you know he was telling you the truth?" It was clear Penelope was trying to have a tough skin, something so not like her when he came to Derek.

"It was in his eyes Garcia. He had the same look of worry and being upset as he did when you moved to California. And that was before your night, or should I say morning together." J.J. added.

"Wait a minute, your morning together?" Prentiss interrupted. "Why have I not heard about this? Come on PG, I have to hear all the details."

Penelope blushed, "Yeah, Remember the morning back in Boston when Kevin came to the hotel to try to get me back." Penelope stopped and Emily nodded encouraging her to go on. "Well once I got rid of Kevin, and made it clear that I would not be going home to him when the case was over. Then later that Day we all hung out at the bar together. Well when we went up to bed, I invited Morgan in my room to talk and watch a movie, and well, yeah we had sex. It was great. I mean he is so loving and Oh My God what that boy can do with his..."

"OK, maybe I don't need all the details" Prentiss interrupted again laughing even harder. "So now that you two have been living together for what two months, nothing has happened?"

"You know I would prefer not to talk about this right now. Can we just hang out like old days. Just the girls no talk of Derek, the Ladies man Morgan."

"You know Penelope I really do think that phone call was to his sister. Will you at least go and talk to him about it when you get home. After all all your stuff is at his place, you have to at least tell him you are moving out and collect your things."

"I will talk to him, OK, Now can we move on from this topic. Let celebrate the fact that I will have my new place, and this is our first ladies night since the return of the raven hair beauty, and blond bombshell." Penelope held her wine glass up in another toast, and the other women did the same.

The rest of the night went by, the girls laughed finished off two bottles of wine, and enjoyed themselves catching up on life. J.J. had given a few more pushes to go talk to Derek before they each left to go home.

Penelope got back to Derek's place it was still dark, except for one light glowing from the room they have used as their office. It was clear Derek must be home. He must be in the office, the room with the perfect view of the driveway waiting for her to get home. Penelope was not looking forward to going inside. She sat in her car for about ten minutes before her sell rang. It was clear who it was from the ring tone. She hesitated but answered the call.

"Baby Girl, are you going to come inside, or am I going to have to join you in the car. I know you have been sitting out there in the driveway for ten minutes." Derek's voice was soft and pleading.

"Derek I am not sure I am ready to talk to you at the moment." Penelope stated matter of factually.

"OK, I get that, but we need to talk about this. Come on, you have never been one to avoid your problems. We always talk them out together."

"That was before you were my problem, Derek." Penelope was trying to remain calm, yet there was a cold air about her.

"Please, Baby Girl. Lets just deal with this. I love you. Just hear me out, it really wasn't what you think. Please come inside. Lets talk this out." Derek was still pleading.

"OK fine." She hung up the phone, gathered her things and went inside. "Derek, I am here what do you have to say that will be so life altering, that it will change what I over heard." Penelope walked upstairs to do what Derek asked her to do. Face this head on.

"Pen, the phone call you over , I am not sure what you thought you heard but I swear it was completely innocent."

"Really, come on Derek, you're getting a hotel room for some woman who you called Doll Face. That does not sound so innocent. I thought we were suppose to be in a serious relationship. I know we never talked about not seeing anyone else, but I assumed that is what we were doing. That we were serious. And here you are arrange to meet some woman at a hotel." Penelope was definitely being head on.

"It is not what you think. I can't believe you think I would cheat on you. I am serious about us." Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. He figure that Penelope was thinking what she was saying, but hearing it just made it worse.

"You are so serious about us, you don't want to tell anyone about us, like you are ashamed of what we have. Then you go and arrange to meet someone else at a hotel. You told her you would have all night. What else are you going to do. ALL NIGHT with a woman."

"Penelope Garcia, the woman you heard me talking to was Sarah my sister! Why wont you believe me? And we are telling the team, Friday over dinner." Derek explained.

"Yeah J.J. said it was your sister. I can't believe you tried to bring her in on this, tried to use my best friend against me. How do I know it was your sister? Come on Derek what would you think if you heard me calling some guy handsome and talking about getting a room."

"I would hate it. But I would at least give you a chance to explain what I thought I over heard." Derek reached out to grab Penelope's hand but Penelope pulled away.

"You are such a lier! You would think I was cheating and be pissed off. Just as I am now." Penelope started to raise her voice.

"No Baby Girl I wouldn't. The reason for that is because I know you love me, and I trust that love. Why can't you?" Derek started to get mad but he kept his voice soft pleading with her to understand.

"I do believe you love me, but come on Derek, What am I suppose to think?"

"You are suppose to know that I would never hurt you. That I when I said I was going to protect you for the rest of my life, I meant it. And I was including myself." Derek pulled her into a hug, there was no way she was getting away from him.

"OK then tell me Derek, what were you planning with your sister?"

"I can't tell you that. Not right now, but you will understand soon." Derek kissed the top of Penelope's head.

"I am sorry Derek, that is not good enough. If you can't tell me, how am I suppose to believe that you are where talking to your sister." Penelope pulled out of the hug and took a few steps back.

"Call her. She will tell you I was talking to her and arranging a Hotel room for her. But I can't tell you what is going on, not yet."

"I don't know Derek. I just don't know. There are to many possibilities. I am not calling your sister. You should be able to tell me what the phone call was about. You should want to tell me, I thought we had no secrets." She turned to leave the room, then stopped at the door. "Speaking of not having Secrets, you should know. I put in an application for an apartment in Emily's building." with that she turned and walked out of the room.

Derek followed her, "Penelope Garcia, are you joking me? We have one misunderstanding and you run away. Are you really ready to throw us away without even talking about it." Derek followed Penelope to the spare room.

"Derek, I am not throwing us away. I still love you, but until I know that you really want to be with me, and JUST me I can't be with you. At least not living with you." Tears filled her eyes at the idea of leaving Derek's house. "I am sorry Hot Stuff."

"How long till you find out about the apartment?"

"They will have the credit check and everything done by Next Wednesday. After that I will sign the lease and be out of here shortly after that." Penelope started to turn down the bed in the spare room. "Derek right now I just want to go to sleep."

"Baby Girl, can we come to a compromise. Since you won't know about the apartment until next week, give me till then to prove to you I am telling the truth. If by then you still don't believe me, then you can move out and be done with me." Derek moved over to the Penelope and stopped her from what she was doing forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath before answer Penelope thought about it for a second. "OK you have until Wednesday."

"Can we still have dinner with everyone on Friday and tell them about us. That is just one way I will prove to you that I am serious about us. That should tell you something. If we tell the team and I am doing something questionable you know Reid and Hotch will have my head, but that is only after Prentiss and J.J. are done with me. Not to mention what Rossi will do to me, if I hurt our Tech Kitten."

Penelope couldn't help but soften a little. She knew what he said was true. "Fine, we are still on for dinner, but just because we tell the team doesn't mean I wont turn around and tell them we are over the following week, if you can't prove it to me that you aren't cheating on me and back to your old player ways."

"Baby Girl that is all I am asking." Derek smiled, knowing what he had planned would win her over and truly let her know how much she meant to him. "Are you planning on sleeping in here tonight? Come on, don't leave our bed over this."

"I can't share a bed with you, specially if I am not sure I am the only one you are sharing a bed with. Prove it to me, and then we will talk." Penelope pushed Derek out of the room softly before shutting the door. She wasn't sure what was going to happen. She was more confused now then she was before she got home.

Derek thought about what he had planned with his sister, and how much he had riding on a plan that he could not share with anyone. He smiled knowing it would only be two days before everything was made clear. He went back to his bedroom, sure of his plan, but hurt about what Penelope was thinking. How could she believe, he would cheat on her. He would have to make it clear to her that he was only thinking about her and no one else, for the rest of his life.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. Please Read and Review. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing. I wish I did but it all belongs to the talented writers, producers, and hot fabulous actors of the show. **_

**Chapter 15**

Thursday came in the form of a gloomy raining day. Penelope dragged herself out of bed and reached for her robe. That's when it hit her. She was in her under cloths in the spare room. She sat on the bed thinking of the events from the day before that ended with her sleeping in the spare room again after all this time.

She never thought Derek would cheat on her, but what else should she think? He kept pushing off telling the team about their relationship, like he was ashamed of it. Maybe he was ashamed. Could he be? No, that doesn't seem right, Penelope said to herself as she continued to think. He has spent so much time practically worshiping her curves. He could barely keep his hands off her, even at work. In fact it was due to his not being able to keep his hands to himself that they were almost caught; twice in her office and three times in his office. So Derek being ashamed of her body didn't fit.

Perhaps it was her style. Even that didn't make sense. It was after all Derek that put her things from storage all over his house, bring a definite Penelope Garcia flare to each and every room in his house. So now that she was really thinking about it, Derek being ashamed just didn't fit at all. Maybe he just wanted to be selfish with their relationship and that was kind of cute.

Penelope continued to think why was it so easy for her to think he was cheating? OK Derek Morgan definitely had a player reputation. She had seen him flirting with multiple women at once, and very rarely had the same woman for more then a week. But was it really like Derek to play two women at once? True Derek has had many relationships but once a fling moved to a relationship he was always true to it. He hated the idea of cheating in a relationship. Being single and having multiple flings was one thing, but once something grew into a relationship it was meant to be monogamous no questions asked.

As Penelope thought she realized exactly how much she knew Derek was one of the good guys, no matter what his reputation was. She loved that about Derek, he was always a good guy. He was also very private about his personal life. Even when there were just friends, best friends Penelope reminded herself, he would not be the type to kiss and tell. When he was in a relationship before, Penelope would have to drag details out of him about the person he was seeing, and she was the one person on the team he shared the most with.

It was clear now Derek was not a cheater nor a lier. So maybe, just maybe he really was talking with his sister on the phone the previous day. The only thing she had left to worry about was, Why was Derek so damn secretive. What was going on that he couldn't talk to Penelope about. If he would have just been able to say why he was getting a hotel room things would have been cleared up. Ok so Derek was a private guy, but what secret was more important that he would risk losing her? She was going to need to talk to him about it. But first she wanted to find him to let Derek know she knew that he was not cheating on her and that she was sorry she had doubted him.

Coming to her realizations Penelope got up and went to find Derek to talk to him and let him know she believed him and trusted him completely. His being so secretive was something they would have to deal with specially if they were going to make things work between them. She needed him to be able to talk to her about things no matter what they were. Maybe her constantly being there was causing him to claim up with her. If she continued with getting her own apartment and gave him some space, maybe they could work on building the trust.

After grabbing her robe from the master bedroom and noticing Derek was not in there, Penelope went to the Kitchen. If Derek was not in the bedroom maybe he was in there getting something to eat. When she got there she noticed there was no sign of Derek. Penelope looked out the window and noticed she could only see Esther in the drive way. She lent back on the counter realizing he must have left for the day. He left without even saying good-bye. As she turned to head back to the bedroom, she noticed a note sitting next to some flowers, a cup of coffee and a muffin. Pen went to the table and picked up the note to read it.

_Morning Baby Girl, _

_ I had to get an early start this morning so I could be at the _

_ conference on time. Went to wake you before I left but you are just_

_ to damn cute when you sleep. I already took Clooney for his walk_

_ so he will be fine until the neighbor comes to take him out this _

_ afternoon. Picked up you're favorite coffee and muffin while I was_

_ out. Hope they get you started on your day the right way. Going _

_ to be late tonight, so don't wait up. Please baby I ask you to trust_

_ me when I say I love you and only you. You will understand all this _

_ soon enough. _

_ ~ Yours and only Yours, Hot Stuff_

_ P.S. I saw the flowers and thought of you. They stood strong_

_ through this storm we are having and remain the most beautiful thin, _

_ next to you. Have a good day. _

She opened the coffee and took a deep breath. It was still slightly warm and she knew it was her favorite, half caf., extra shot, two pump non-fat hold the whip Caramel Macchiato. Putting in the microwave for a few seconds to heat it up again Penelope sipped it as she looked at the clock. 'Holy Shit, she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on it'. Penelope rushed to get ready, but thanks to her chocolate god she no longer needed to stop to get something to eat.

The rest of the day went by pretty much uneventful staying late at work to help out another team. The only excitement happened during lunch with Emily Prentiss and J.J. in which Emily would not shut up about Penelope moving into the same apartment building as her and the three women started to make plans for decorations and such. Penelope finally got home around 1030 and tried to rest. She went to lay down in the bed she shared with Derek but could not get herself to fall asleep. She wanted to talk to Derek, during the day he was that damn conference and then by the time he was scheduled to be out she was working on that case for the other team. She tossed and turned for a little bit before deciding to move to the couch and wait for Derek. She knew that Derek had told her not to wait up but she needed to talk to him. Shortly after 1am Derek walked in.

"Penelope I told you not to wait up for me, Silly Girl. You need to get to bed." Derek chuckled coming in the door and hanging up his coat before moving to stand next to the couch.

"I waited for you cause I need to talk to you." Penelope yawned

"Baby Girl, you're tired I can tell by that monstrous yawn you just gave. We can talk tomorrow." Derek tried to pulling Penelope to her feet but she resisted.

"No Derek, Now. It has to be now."

"OK Mama, what's up?" Derek looked at her still thinking how to get this conversation over fast so she could get to bed.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking today, and I realized something about us. I know you would never cheat on me. I don't know why it was so easy for me to believe you would. I realized this morning that cheating has never been your style."

"Well, I am glad to hear you have come to your senses about that. I love you Pen." Derek interupted.

"I know you love me Hot Stuff, but that brings me to one of the two topics that I really needed to talk to you about." Penelope took a deep breath before continuing. As she did Derek sat on the couch unsure of where this was going and getting nervous by the second. "You see I get that you are a private man, and that is part of the reason that you haven't wanted to tell the team. However, in the past few weeks, I think we have moved a little fast. You still like your privacy and with me here all the time, living here, you don't have that. We were doing so well with being totally honest with each other, and not hiding our feelings, but I think maybe, it has gotten to you."

Derek seeing this going to a place he really didn't want it to had to speak up. "Baby Girl, wait a minute. I think you have the wrong idea here. I want you here, always. For the rest of our lives."

"Derek that is sweet, and I know you think you mean it. However this secrecy is not good, and it helps to lead me to the wrong conclusion about what is going on. So I think I am going to keep the apartment I applied for yesterday, this way we can move this a little slower and build the needed trust and openness in our relationship." Penelope rushed through the last part of her statement as if the speed would make it not sound so bad.

"I thought we decided this already. You belong here. We are telling the team tomorrow about us and then there will be no need for you to have another place."

"I still plan on telling the team tomorrow as we have planned. But it does not change the fact that there are things about us that we need to work on if this is going to work out." Penelope tried to explain. "Me moving into my own place isn't going to end us, Hot Stuff, please understand."

"Penelope I need you to understand, I love you and I want you here with me in the same damn house. I know what you must be thinking, but you just said yourself you know I am not cheating on you. So what is the reason for you to move out. It's not going to help us trust each other more. In fact it is just the opposite. If we are going to learn how to trust each other and communicate better we need to be together. Besides we already communicate pretty well."

"Derek, you're still keeping something from me. I don't want to press you about. So, instead I will give you your space and we will build up to being more open about things."

Derek sighed why wouldn't she trust him. "Penelope, please lets not rush this. It is late and we are both tired. Lets get some sleep, we will talk about this over the weekend."

"I guess that will work. I won't know about my application till Monday anyway." Penelope gave in on the conversation. Derek was right they both needed sleep. "Lets get some sleep Hot Stuff."

"You're sleeping in our bed tonight?" Derek's face lit up

"Yes, Derek but before you get excited, we both have full days tomorrow so I hate to break it to you but there will be no action between the sheets tonight."

"OK nothing between the sheets, but what about on top of them" Derek teased walking behind Penelope wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked to the room.

"You know what I mean. Lets just get some actual sleep." Penelope turned her head to kiss him on his cheek.

Derek had everything set for Friday night dinner. He had picked out the perfect restaurant, it was a Japanese steak house, with a private party room in the back. Derek had already gotten the entire team to agree to come out. He told Penelope that he would meet her there, due to having something that he needed to take care of. Derek arrived to the Restaurant ten minutes early with his sisters and mother. He wanted to make sure the wine he brought specially for Garcia was cool but not cold, as red wine should. He also brought some fine bottles of white sparkling white wine he wanted chilled and placed around the table. As the time got close it was clear Derek was getting Nervous.

"Derek, you need to relax everything is going to be OK." Sarah told Derek trying to get him to calm down

"Baby, why are you so nervous? From everything you have told us, She will love everything you have planned out." Derek's mom rubbed talked to him in a motherly voice gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Mom, what if she doesn't like this? What if I am moving to fast. Penelope Garcia is the love of my life. I don't want to scare her off."

"Maybe she will come to her sense and realize that my brother is just a crazy Hard-Ass, who wont stop till he has his way." Desiree laughed

"Desiree, you stop that! Can't you see Your brother is nervous. Don't make it worse."

"Sorry Momma, I was just tease." Desiree felt slightly bad about making Derek Feel worse.

"Besides, if your brother backs out of this and makes me wait even longer for those grand-babies I want, I am going to have words with you." Fran teased her daughter and her son at once as only a mother could.

Derek relaxed as the team arrived and he reintroduced them to his mother and sisters. Penelope happened to be the last one there, which was not like her, but it was only a few more minutes that Derek had to wait before she came through the doors to the Private room. Derek went to meet her before she could see everyone around the table.

"Derek, what is all this?" Penelope questions laughing as Derek helped her off with her jacket. As she turned back to the room Derek was still blocking most of her view. "You really out did yourself Hot Stuff."

"Well, I wanted to do this the right way baby girl. A night like tonight only happens once." Derek kissed her cheek.

"Derek we are only telling the team we are dating." Penelope paused as Derek moved to the side and she saw three faces she didn't recognize and was not expecting. She lent into Morgan and whispered, "Derek what is going on here?"

Derek smiled his million dollar smile as they went to take their seats at one end of the Hibachi table. "Penelope I wanted you to meet my sisters and my Mother." Derek pointed to each as they pasted them. "Penelope these are my Sisters, Sarah and Desiree" The two women shock hands with Penelope, "I was on the phone with Sarah when you over heard me Wednesday. They flew out here last night." Derek couldn't resist teasing her a little and noticed her face turn red. He wrapped his hand around her waist tighter and kissed the top of her head before he continued, "Baby Girl, Now this is the most important woman in my life, asides from you of course," Derek's mom fained insult as he continued. "Penelope Garcia this is my mother, Fran Morgan."

Penelope was shaking as she reached out her hand to shake Fran's. Fran stood up from the table and pulled Penelope into a hug. "A hand shake is way to formal. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Derek has told me so much about it." Penelope stared at Derek over his mother's shoulder.

"Please to met you Mrs. Morgan" Penelope stammered

"Please call me Fran."

Penelope smiled before taking her seat at the end of the table and saying hi to everyone else. Everyone started to talk with each other enjoying the night out. The waitress came and got everyone's drink and dinner orders. She turned on the grill top to prepare for the chef to come.

Once everyone had their drinks Prentiss turned to Morgan to ask, "So Derek, you haven't told us all what this is about. What is the big news?"

Derek and Penelope exchanged smiles. Before Penelope got to her feet. She was going to tell the team they were together. It was her idea she was going to be the one to actually tell them. "Well my Fabulous team of super heroes. It is time we let the proverbial cat out of the bag." Penelope paused for her normal dramatic effect.

"Let me case, Kitten, You and your 'Hot Stuff' are finally together, and you finally decided to let the team in on this relationship you two have been hiding since Derek was shot." Rossi laughed completely stealing Penelope's thunder.

"How did you all know? J.J. did you say something?" Penelope stood mouth hanging open

"Don't look at me, you never even told me you two were officially together. Each of us just put things together, then compared notes." J.J. laughed.

"You know, sometimes I hate profilers." Penelope laughed with the rest of the team before turning to Derek who was not laughing. On the Contrary he had a rather serious expression on his face. Happy but still serious. "Baby boy are you OK?" Penelope asked concerned.

Derek turned to his mother who gave him a smile of encouragement and motioned with her hands for him to go on with his plan. Derek moved away from the table slightly taking Penelope's hand in his and dropping down to one knee. Penelope was in shock her eyes wide as she looked into Derek's eyes confused.

"Penelope Garcia, I know in the past few days, you have questioned what we have. I need you to see how much I truly love you. I asked my family to come here to show you exactly how serious I am about you. Baby Girl, you are my God given Solace. If it was not for you there are so many times that I would not have fought my way through a case. In the past two and a half months, you have become so much more then just my best friend, and my solace. You are my soul and my heart. Baby Girl, I know this may seem fast but, I know it is right. I am sure you do as well. So I am ask here and now, in front of our family. Penelope Garcia will you do me the honor of marring me and being with me forever, because Baby Girl, I don't think I can go on not knowing that you will one be mine."

Penelope stood frozen to the spot, this was definitely not what she was expecting.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the hanger guys I will update as soon as I can. Please review let me know how you think this is going. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and you are know who it belongs to. _

_**Chapter 16**_

"D...I... ummm ... We... I'm Sorry" Penelope whispered as she stared at Derek before turning on her four inch head and heading for the door fast. What was Derek thinking surprising her like that?

Everyone sat in silence as Penelope headed for the exit. Derek's mom got up to comfort Derek pulling him into a hug.

"OK, what just happened?" Derek was in shock as he stood there looking at the closed door.

"It's OK baby boy. I think you just took her by surprised" D's mom said trying to sooth him.

"I don't get it. Why would she do that?" Derek wondered out loud, this was not like Penelope.

"Maybe she wasn't ready?" Sarah spoke up, "Derek if she does this she doesn't deserve you?"

"No!" Derek snapped at his sister, automatically defending Penelope, it was instinctual. "I know she wants forever with me. Something else is wrong."

"Well she's not acting like it" Desiree spat.

"Desiree that is not helping." Fran said looking at her daughter.

"It's true mom. This is the first time we are meeting her and she runs out after Derek spills his heart out to her and asks her to marry him." Desiree continued.

"Desiree," Fran warned.

"There has to be something else, I know it. That is not the way my Baby Girl normally acts. She doesn't run from things. She has fight and spunk. She's not a runner." Derek Continued.

J.J. and Emily exchanged a look getting to their feed and slipping out the room silently. Only Reid noticed, but he had enough tact not to point it out. Hotch and Rossi had gotten up and tried to go talk to and comfort Derek.

Prentiss and J.J. first looked outside but did not find Penelope. They then went to the next logical place for a female to break down, the bathroom.

"PG? You in here?" Prentiss called entering the bathroom and knocking on the one closed stall.

They hear a flush then the stall door opened revealing a flushed face Penelope Garcia.

"Pen, what's wrong?" J.J. inquired concerned.

"Why did he do that? He wasn't suppose to do that." Penelope started

"Come on Pen you couldn't be surprised by that. The two of you together it was bound to happen sooner rather then later. You know how he feels about you. We all know." J.J. said rubbing Penelope's back.

"You don't understand. It was just two days ago I accused him of cheating on me. That's the phone call I over heard. He really was talking to his sister. And I accused him of cheating. That is the phone call that got me so upset the other day." Penelope paused looking at J.J. and Prentiss's shocked faces. "He wasn't. I realized that the next morning. I know he loves me but why would he want to marry me so soon after that? It just doesn't make sense." Penelope started pacing. " I can't do this! I love him but I know his feeling about marriage as well. He always said this job doesn't go well with a serious relationship let alone marriage."

"Maybe he's changed his opinion." Prentiss pointed out calmly.

"You need to go in there and talk to him." J.J. said flatly. "Let him explain what has changed. But really Pen does it matter?"

"I can't do that!" Penelope was serious there was no way she was ready to go back into that room.

Taking a rather forward approach Prentiss approached Penelope, "Some has obviously changed and that changes is obviously you. I guess the real question is, Do you love him?"

"How can you ask me that Em? Of course I love him, he says I'm his God Given Solace. But the truth is, he's my everything. There is no light in me without him. I realized that when I left for California but didn't understand why that was until I came back." Pen admitted.

"So if you love him so much, why didn't you say yes? Why would you just leave him standing there?" J.J. asked.

"It's not like I said no, J.J." Penelope whimpered.

"You ran out on the man after he asked you to marry him. That is pretty much as good as saying No" Prentiss continued to be blunt.

"I guess... My god, he must be so upset. I didn't mean to. He just took my by surprised. I am not ready for all of this. Marriage, babies, those are huge things. I just broke things off with Kevin two and a half months ago." Penelope started rambling.

"Pen I get it. You're scared. But Morgan is not Kevin and face it you and Morgan have something so different, so intense. Hell you two are practically inseparable, either physically or mentally." It was J.J.'s turn to be blunt.

"but Morgan is so, well Morgan. He loves to be free, to flirt and have fun. Then you have how reckless he is in the field. I mean look at him. He's ready to take an armed Unsub down without a second thought or questions."

"just your type." Emily interrupted laughing a little and exchanging looks with J.J.

"You're looking for excuses Penelope. Derek Morgan has fallen for you head over heals. He loves your crazy ways and protects you all while still letting you be you, and you are the same with him." J.J. assessed.

"I just don't know. What if he gets crazy in the field and gets shot again. I lost my parents and it almost cost me my sanity. Jayje, you saw how much Derek getting shot freaked me out. I don't think I can handle losing him as well." Penelope responded.

"You already run that risk P. I guess the real question is do you want to run that risk and spend the rest of your life with Derek, a man who is your best friend. Or do you want to push him away and spend time looking for a runner up who is just safe?" Prentiss asked.

"I want to spend my life with Derek" Penelope answered without thinking.

"Then go tell him that." J.J. pushed, both with her words and with her hands trying to push Penelope out the Bathroom door.

"I think I will. Thanks guys." Penelope took a deep breath and smirked. She needed them to do what they did. Remind her how much she was already invested, how much she loved and needed Derek in her life, specially now. She needed them to call her on her crazy emotions, even if they didn't fully understand what was going on with her.

Re-entering the private room with J.J. and Prentiss at her sides. Penelope walked right up to Derek. She was scared, nervous and anxious all at once. She was going to be brave. "Hot Stuff."

"Penelope, what happened? Why did you leave like that?" Derek asked, he was hurt that was clear but he was also concerned. Penelope hated that she was the cause of him feeling those emotions.

"You took me by surprise and well lets fact it, I've been a little emotional lately. I am sorry. I promise you, I will make it up to you." She said trying to tease him a little and break the tension. "Care to ask me what you lasted asked me again."

"you sure you can handle it now?" Derek asked teasing back letting he know it was all forgiven.

Penelope nodded. She could feel everyone's eyes watching her at this moment. Normally she would hate that but right now all that matter was Derek.

Taking a deep breath and getting back on one knee and holding Penelope's hands in his. He asked, "Baby Girl, will you please, do me the honors of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Derek Morgan?"

"Hot Stuff, of course I will!" Penelope finally answered the way she should have to start with.

Derek turned to his mother, still on one knee, "Mom can I have it now?"

"Of course you can. I hope your relationship, well marriage really, brings you all the love and happiness I had with your father." Fran said slowly removing a ring she had in her pocket and handing it to Derek. Penelope watched in confusion at first then in shock as she realized what Fran was giving Derek.

"this is the ring my father gave to my mother about forty years ago. She never took it off until a few weeks ago." He started to explain before his mother jumped in.

"Derek's father was the love of my life and my best friend. To this day there is no one in life that compares to him in my eyes. I want the same for my baby boy. From what he tells me, you seem to be the woman that will be that for him." Fran explained to Penelope and the room at large.

Tears prickled Penelope's eyes as Derek spoke then started to drip out as she listened to his mother explain her feelings. She wanted to speak but for once there were no words that would come to her.

"Baby?" Derek chuckled. "You OK? I think Miss Motor Mouth is at a loss for words."

Penelope nodded, "Oh, Hot Stuff. I am so much more then OK. I am so sorry for how I reacted before and the past few days. And to think this was what you were planning. Derek I love you."

"I love you Penelope and I know you are sorry sweetie, but there is no reason to say sorry. Lets just move forwards." Derek smiled at her.

"Good, So since I said yes and you say we are moving forward. Can I please have that ring so I can show it off, as well as our love?" Everyone laughed as Derek slide the ring on Penelope's finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I can't believe it fits!" Penelope said staring at her hand in owe, seeing the dim light flicker off her Sapphire and Diamond ring.

"Well, you see, my overly confident and highly detailed brother is responsible for that as well. About two weeks ago he called us and told us all about you and that he wanted to marry you. Mom offered him the ring you are currently wearing and he jumped at the offer. Derek knew it would most likely not fit, so after calling about a million jewelers, he found one that would size the ring to his exact specifications. He then called us back and told us we needed to drop the ring off at that jewelers. Clear on the other side of the city, and we did. Wednesday he called me told me I needed to get the ring the next day and fly out here." Sarah explained almost in a mocking tone.

"Oh and if you are wondering how he knew your ring size." Desiree added, as Derek tried to stop her but she continued after pulling a ring out of his jacket pocket on the back of his chair. "It turns out he was able to swipe this ring of yours and most have sent it to the same jewelers. He can be so romantic when he wants to be, even if it mean dabbling in theft." Desiree finished with a laugh.

"You did all that for me? D, you are to much, of all the best things of course." Penelope said as she lent in to Kiss the now standing Derek.

"You're worth that ans so much more, sweet heart." Derek said giving Penelope another kiss. Their first kiss in front of the team as well as their first kiss as an engaged couple. The kiss started off sweet growing in intensity until it was a fiercely hungry kiss, neither of them wanted to break.

After a few moments Hotch, Reid, and Derek's mom started to clear their throats, wile J.J., Emily, and Sarah 'awwwwed' the kiss. Rossi and Desiree gave out mocking cat calls. Reluctantly Penelope and Derek pulled apart, laughing a little.

"I know I keep telling you I want grand babies, and believe me I do. But I don't need to see the process from the start." Fran teased.

Just then the chef returned to start cooking dinner for everyone, putting on a glorious show. Once the show was over, Derek made sure everyone had a fresh glass of wine in front of them as he rose to his feet holding his glass out in front of him.

"I just want to thank all you guys for being here and helping to make tonight so special. And here in front of all the people closest to us, I want to make a few promises. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, J.J., Prentiss; I promise to take care of our most valuable team member and also not let it affect how we do our jobs."

"We'll deal with H.R. And the details later. I know you guys will do your best to stay professional at work." Hotch stated in his most boss like manner.

"Well at least as professional as you two have ever been. Just do us a favor and leave the details at home. Those nicknames and teases, I am sure will get worse." Rossi added.

"Is it even possible for them to get worse?' Reid asked.

"Kid you have no idea." Derek chuckled, "We'll do our best man. Now Mom, Desiree, Sarah. To you I promise to make sure you are a huge part of out life and give you the chance to really get to know this Goddess sitting next to me."

"What about those Grand-babies, Derek?" Fran asked.

"All in good time Mom. We're not quiet there yet. Come talk to us in a few years." Derek softened his tone and winked at Penelope as he finished, "But we will practice creating them as much as we can till we are ready." Derek wasn't quite enough and everyone heard him, and laughed. Derek was looking around so did not see Penelope sign and bit her lower lip. They haven't talked about children yet after all. Turning back to face Penelope Derek locked eyes with her. His look was one of intense sincerity, love and adoration. ""Sweet-thing, I promise you my heart. Please be careful with it as I will be with yours. You're my God Given Solace woman. As long as you keep that light of yours on I will never stray and always do my best to come home to you safe and sound." Derek lifted his glass in salute and took a sipped it. Almost everyone else did the same, so it would appear.

Everyone started eating and went back to a normal conversation. Derek's family and the team exchanged stories about Derek and laughing. Derek was busy defending himself from all the stories and laughing that him, nor anyone else noticed as Penelope left to table. Ten minutes later she still wasn't back. Derek had noticed this since it had been so long, after asking the table as a whole if they saw he leave and getting shrugs, Derek got up to go find Penelope. Her plate caught his eyes as he pasted his seat. She had barely eaten any of her food.

Derek knocked on the female bathroom door opening it just a crack. "Penelope are you in there? Any one in there?" There was no response so Derek walked in. He found Penelope coming out of the stall wiping tears from her eyes and the corners of her mouth. "P, are you OK? You don't look that great."

"Ahh, Hot Stuff, you really know the words that go straight to a girl's heart. I am fine." Penelope washed her hands and noticed his concern look in the mirror reflection. "I'm sorry didn't mean to worry you."

"No, it's OK Baby Girl. Did you just throw up?" Derek rubbed her back as she walked up behind her.

"I'm fine Suga." Penelope turned around and placed a hand on Derek's chest, "Lets just go back to the table."

"Penelope would you stop. I can tell something is wrong. It doesn't take a profiler to know you just throw-up and that you are flushed. So stop being so damn stubborn. IF you aren't feeling well, you should head home and get some sleep. Come on, I will pay the bill excuse us and take you home." Derek guided Penelope back towards the private room, stopping out side the door.

"You know, you are right I am not feeling that well. I guess I eat something bad for lunch. Maybe going home would be a best. I just don't want to miss tonight. You put so much work into it, and everything is so wonderful." Penelope said hugging Derek softly.

"Don't worry about that. Everyone will understand. Come on I will take you home." Derek offered.

"Derek I have Ester, I can make it home myself. You stay and have a good time. One of us should have a good night." When it looked like Derek was going to argue Penelope added. "Listen I am just going to go home and go straight to sleep, please stay and have fun with your sisters, mother, and the team. I think a quite night is what I need."

Derek sighed, knowing he was beat. He had no reason not to believe what she was saying was true "OK, you win. Say your good byes and get some sleep."

They walked back into the room. Derek explained to everyone that Penelope was not feeling well and needed to go home as she collected her things and made her way around the table giving and getting hugs as she said goodbye.

"We will be in town all weekend. I hope you feel better, because I would love to get to know my future daughter-in-law better before I go home." Fran said.

"I am sure I will be. I hope to see you tomorrow." Penelope said offering Fran her hand to shake in goodbye before getting pulled into a hug by Fran. She smiled, there was something about getting a motherly hug that Penelope missed and brought tears to her eyes.

Derek walked her out to her car, kissing the top of his head before she got into her car. Get some sleep. I will get my mother and sisters to the hotel as soon as everyone is done eating and get home to you as soon as I can. I love you Mama."

"See you at home, handsome." With those final words Penelope headed home.

_**Author's Note: Hope you injoyed this latest chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. This story appears to have taken on a life of it's own. But Your reviews really mean a lot to me so please keep them coming. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:I own nothing. It all belongs to the directors, produces, writers, and actors, oh and the network. _

**Chapter 17**

By the time Derek got home he was exhausted. The team and his family had stayed at the restaurant another hour laughing and talking. His plan was to drop his family off at the hotel and then get home to check on Penelope. However the best laid plans often go astray. Derek's mother convinced Derek to come up to the room and talk a little while long.

Derek had spent a half an hour talking to his sisters and mother about Penelope. It only ended when he promised they would get together for dinner at his house the following night so they could really get to know his new fiancée. His sister left his mother's room content with his promise and headed for their own room to rest. Derek thought he was in the clear not to go home. As Derek grabbed his coat his mother stopped him.

"_Derek, sweetie, I wanted to talk to you in private if you don't mind."_

_Derek put his coat down and took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Of course Mom. But I can't stay much longer I want to go check on Penelope."_

"_She is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Derek just looked at his mother confused, pushing his mother to continue with what she was saying. "I know you know my feelings about your job. I am so proud of you and everything you do. It is important and a very big deal. But so is being a husband."_

"_Mom, before you get started let me just remind you. Penelope knows my job and understands all the aspects of what it entails. She is part of my team, so I am sure she gets it." Derek was hoping to cut the conversation short. _

"_I know Derek, what I am trying to talk to you about is the risks you take. Derek, sweetie, it is not just your life you have to worry about now. You've chosen to entwine your life with Penelope's now. You have to keep her in mind when you are dealing with a case." Fran continued_

"_I know mom, and believe me she doesn't let me forget that. She never has, even when we were just friends." Derek informed his mother. "She has always been there to bring me back when I lose my way."_

"_That is good. My concern besides for you, is her. I know what it is like to lose my husband early in life because of his job and how it became who he was. Let me tell you the pain and tears you saw wasn't even half the pain I was in. There are still days I cry over losing him. So many nights I still wish he was here with me, that I get mad that he is not. Like today, our son is planning to get married and he is not here to see it. I don't want her to go through that." Tears came to Fran's eyes. Derek didn't know his father's death still affected her so much. _

"_I have no intentions of leaving my Baby Girl like that." Derek interrupted. _

"_Your father didn't intent to either Derek. I know you wouldn't intentionally leave her, but it takes more then intent to reduce the chances. I know you Derek. You are so passionate about getting the bad guys, you have a one track mind, when you are on a case. I am not saying that is a bad thing. But you need remember your promise to her even when you are on the worse of cases."_

"_Mom, Penelope and I get it. She's with me on every case. So even if I wanted to forget it and play the hero, my Baby Girl wouldn't let me. Neither would the rest of the team."_

After that conversation Fran talked to Derek for a half hour about children. Derek was so warn out all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Penelope and sleep. He got to their room and right away noticed that the bed was empty. Derek knew she was home, Ester was in the drive way. He stood for a moment right inside of the room listening to hear any sound that would let him know where she was. After a moment Derek heard some noise from the office. Derek went in there to find out why she was still awake, and not resting like she was suppose to.

"Baby Girl, what are you..." He cut off mid-sentence and smiled. Penelope was sitting in her chair next to the window that looked out towards the house entry. Her head was resting on her arms like she was looking out the window. Her robe was tight around her and she was fast asleep. Derek chuckled to himself as she walked over to her, turning off the computer and film projector on his way. He bent over and scooped his sleep beauty up in his arms.

"What?" Penelope said sleepily "What's going on? When did you get home?"

"You fell asleep Mama. I'm taking you to bed where you will be more comfortable" Derek whispered kissing the top of her head as she rested it on his chest.

"I was trying to wait up for you. I was planning a private celebration with my new fiancé." Pen yawned

"Well it looks like the sand man had other plans." Derek laughed carrying her into their room "Go back to sleep Penelope."

Penelope shock her head "If you are taking me to bed just because I fell asleep in the office I am glad I did that. But I do not plan on going to sleep just yet" She teased as she started to kiss his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek gently placed her on the bed. "You need your rest, Penelope. You weren't feeling well just a little while ago. We have plenty of time for fun nights when you are feeling..." He had no chance to finish his statement, as Penelope started to kiss him. It started with a few soft kisses but in no time built in heat causing a moan to come from both of them. Derek pulled away "Hot lips don't start something you are to tired to finish."

"Who's to tired? I've been waiting all night for you to get home so I could do this. Pen sat up untying her robe. "Other wise why would I be in this?" Open the robe and letting it fall from her shoulders she revealed a teal and black sheer nightie. All signs of her not feeling well or being tired vanished.

Derek stared at the Beauty before him, passion building fast behind his eyes. "Well I see my temptress is feeling better."

"Much better Handsome." She ran her hands down his chest to his waist and made no time working the hem of his shirt out of his pants and pulling it up over his head.

Derek let his shirt be removed before going in to kiss Penelope again. His hand running through her hair pulling her into the kiss more before sliding down to her back then around to her ample breast. She released a moan into the kiss as his hands skillfully teased her nipples into full attention. Penelope gently pushed him away and stood up from the bed unfastening the button on his pants and lowering the zipper. The zipper was a little tricky as it was clear he was already starting to become excited. Turning Derek around so she was standing in front of him, the back of his legs against the bed, Penelope hooked her fingers in the waist band of his boxer briefs and brought them to the ground. Penelope went to her knees in front of Derek pushing him back gently so he sat on the bed legs open.

"I think it is time for me to show you how happy I am about tonight's event's and thanked you properly for this amazing ring, and everything you did." Penelope looked up at him as she spoke, and could see him bracing himself for what she was about to do. She lowered her month kissing the tip of his manhood. Penelope let her tongue slide around the head before teasing the slip at the top. Derek's breathing started to get deeper, which made Penelope smile. Taking the head completely into her mouth and gripping the shaft gently with her hand Penelope started her full assault on his cock. Penelope applied the perfect pressure with her lips, suckling and flick the tip with her tongue as the taste to his fluids start to be release. She knew it was only the pre-cum but it filled her with pride to get him to this point so fast.

"My God Penelope." Derek moaned his head falling back and his hands playing in her hair. "Baby Girl you are going to be my undoing."

Penelope's head started bobbing faster swiveling around as she started to hum. The vibrations intensifying his response to her actions. She took one of her hands and cupped his ball sack massaging them as her thumb rubbed the skin between cock and balls. Derek was on the edge and she knew it, from the pulsing of his cock in her mouth and the sounds of him that filled her ears.

Derek grabbed Penelope's shoulders removing her mouth from himself. Penelope sat back on her heals looking up at Derek with a pout. Their eyes locked on each other and Penelope could see not only passion and fire, but a look she couldn't decipher. That look caused her to smile in a guilty way.

"Get up here, Princess. It's my turn. I need to taste you." Derek lifted her to her feet.

"But Derek I wasn't done. I want to play some more." Penelope fake whimpered.

"I promise you there will be more time to play later, right now if I don't have you I am going to lose my mind." Derek said headily as his hands moved up her curves pulling that sheer nightie up. Derek didn't realize he should have loosened the tie under her breast, and the nightie refused to be removed. That cute night, was now offensive to Derek and he let out a possessive growl as he ripped it away from her body.

"Derek Morgan, that was expensive and one of my favorite nighties."

"And it looks pretty nice on the floor where it is now." Derek stated not losing a moment of time pulling her close to him. He took her breast into his mouth nipping at the nipples he pulled a groan from Penelope from deep down. He used two fingers to remove the underwear and let it fall to the ground. He pushed her back so he could now be the one on his knees in front of her. He pulled one leg over his should before grabbing her ass with one hand and her lower back with the other helping her to keep balance. He moved forwards nuzzling her sweet center.

Not being able to resist tasting her his tongue launched forward darting between her lips. Penelope braced herself with her hands on his shoulder. As soon as she did that Derek removed his hand from her ass, sliding it forward. His tongue attacked her clit already starting to drive her crazy. Without warming Derek pushed two fingers into her center, then slowly added a third. His fingers moving inside of her, his mouth engulfing her most sensitive nub she was lost. She shot into orbit. Her inner wall pulsing around Derek's fingers as her body started to sway.

Derek removed his hands and stood up pulling her into his chest and kissing her forcefully. It was amazing he tasted her juices, while kissing her, her mouth added another flavor, it figured it was his own taste. The two combined in their mouth for an explosive experience. The two fell back onto the bed. They both laughed.

Penelope rose to her knees on the bed as Derek did as well. Penelope turned pressing her ass to his groin. She reached back pulling Derek's head to her neck before she turned her head to kiss him. Using his knee to push apart Penelope's upper legs he push Penelope forward trailing kisses down her spin. Lining himself up behind her he entered her completely. Penelope thrust her entire bod backwards onto him. Reaching around her body and leaning down Derek grabbed both her breast in his hand and pulled her back to his chest as he massaged her breast and toyed with her nipples.

Pulling himself out of her he laid down. Stretching his legs through her straddled ones. "Turn around Baby Girl. I want to see you ride me."

Penelope did as she was bid. Slowly lowering her body onto Derek. She was obviously in a playful mood. She would lower herself half down then raised herself back up. After doing that a few times and circling her hips as just the head of his cock was pressed inside her tightness, Derek grabbed Penelope's hips and pulled her down fully onto him. Penelope let out a little squeal as Derek said roughly "Enough teasing, time for the full experience."

It didn't take much longer for either of them. Penelope swirled her hips skillfully as Derek thrust upwards. Penelope's wall tensed around Derek's pulsating member. Penelope felt the tension ready to explode in the pit of her stomach, she looked down at Derek.

"Almost there Baby Girl, wait for it. Like the rest of our lives, we are doing this one together."

It was only a minute longer as Derek came to his breaking point. Staring into each others other, Derek reached down between their adjoining bodies and flicked Penelope's clit sending her over the edge and making sure she took him with her.

Penelope collapsed on top of Derek, completely exhausted. She moved to roll off him to his side but found herself halted. Derek's arms had rapped around her tightly.

"You're not going anyone, temptress. You are right where you belong and where you are going to stay." Derek kissed the top of her head exhausted before closing his eyes.

"You know I love you Derek Morgan, and I am so excited to become your bride." Penelope whispered wiggling her body off his but leaving her head on his chest.

"I love you."

They both gave into their exhaustion and fell to sleep.

Derek woke up when his body started to get cold. Looking at the clock he saw it was already 9am. Wow he must have been tired, he couldn't recall the last time he slept till 9. Noticing that Penelope was not in the bed with him, the reason he was getting cold all the sudden. Derek got up slipped on some PJ bottoms and left the bedroom. Smelling sausage, eggs, and French toast cook Derek proceeded directly to the kitchen.

"Well good Morning, Sweat pea. What are you doing in here." Derek said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. My way of saying sorry for ever doubting you. Then we could spend the rest of the day there."

"Would you stop Penelope. There are no more sorries. Everything is just as it should be." Derek said gently hoping she would understand.

"Derek I thought you were..." Derek spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips forcing her to stop talking.

"Shush that motor mouth of yours and listen to me. We are right were we need to be. So stop no more Sorries, or Thank Yous, or anything. Just you and me getting ready to be married and sharing our lives." Derek Kissed her again. "As for staying in bed all day, well we can do that till about two, but then we need to get up go food shopping and get ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Penelope looked at him.

"My mother and sisters are coming over for dinner. My mother wants to cook us dinner and have time to really get to know you better." Derek knew Penelope hated being the center of attention, and it felt like he was feeding her to the lions. "They said they would behave and not over whelm you."

"Well that change things. I need to finish breakfast and get dressed. There is so much we need to do before they come over." Penelope responded calmly "In fact why don't you help me finish cooking this breakfast." Penelope shifted away from Derek and grabbing the pan the sausage was in and tipping them on to a plate and grabbing the French toast from the oven.

Derek was pleasantly surprised and started to stir the eggs finishing the last part of breakfast. "You are taking this a lot better then I thought you would."

"Well, of course you want to spend time with them and of course they want to get to know me. Besides I know that if I want to stop being the center of attention I can just bring up the topic of us having children." Penelope smirked.

"Please don't do that. My mother talked to me for 30 minutes about how she wants grand babies. I told her we needed to take this a little slower and focus on giving you the perfect wedding. Then after a year or so we would talk about having children." Derek was tired of talking about children and didn't want to go through that another night. Derek finished the eggs placed them in a bowl and brought them to the table that Penelope was busy setting up for the two of them.

"I hope that time line isn't set in stone for you Hot Stuff." Penelope said taking the eggs from Derek and putting them on to the table. "Can you grab the Orange juice from the fridge?"

Derek did as he was asked as Penelope continued to talk. "So hot stuff don't you want to know why I was late getting to the restaurant last night?"

"I figured you just hit traffic or something. Was it something else?" Derek sat down at the table and started to serve out the plates. When he was done he looked up at Penelope who was sitting down looking at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Mr. Profiler, I guess I finally get to surprise you with something. I really am surprised you haven't figured it out yet." Penelope chuckled. "As you know I haven't been feeling well, and my emotions have been all over the place. Well I started getting sick at the office on Thursday. But figured it was just the stress from everything. When it continued into Friday I made a doctor's appointed to see what was wrong for lunch time. I was worried I was sick. Around five last night I got a call from the Doctor's office. It was strange because it was actually the doctor, not the nurse like it normally is."

Derek's face got serious. "What's wrong, Baby Girl? What did the Doctor say?"

"Well sugar, he ran some test and found something interesting. So he referred me to another Doctor to check things out. I have that appointment on Tuesday." Penelope really did have a flare for the dramatics. Normally it was cute but right now she was scaring Derek half to death.

"Baby Girl, get to the point. What is wrong? What is it that you need to go to another doctor so soon." Derek wasn't touching his food and was annoyed that Penelope had continued to eat like everything was OK.

"The appointment needed to be that soon, But don't worry about it. Things could get a little worse with me being sick, and the emotions and hormones will continue to be all over the place. But it won't last to much longer." Penelope bit into some French toast.

"Garcia stop this and just spit it out, what is wrong?" Derek was getting more then nervous, he practically shouted at her.

"Don't shout at me. It is not everyday the profiler can not tell what is going on. I am enjoying this." Derek just stared at her. " OK, OK, handsome you get your way. I will tell you. But please eat something." Penelope paused waiting to make sure Derek was going to eat. After he took a few bites Penelope continued. "I hope you are ready to tell your mom, you've changed your mind about having children, when she gets here tonight."

"Let's not get on to that topic again Penelope really, can we get through one thing at a time." Derek rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"Well I don't think we have a choice anymore sugar lips. It turns out that all that practice you talked about us doing. We don't exactly need. Oh and I would look into those condoms you have as to if they have expired. Because ready or not, Daddy here I come." Penelope placed her hands on her stomach.

"What are you saying." Derek looked up at her fork frozen in mid air on the way to his mouth.

"I am pregnant Derek. It appears I am a little over two month a long, which mean the first time we made love, you knocked me up." Derek didn't move or blink he was frozen in time. Penelope getting a little worried spoke again. "Before you say anything, I know this is yours. By that point Kevin and I hadn't slept together. In fact we were both so busy that we only slept together two times when I first got out to California. So there is no way it is his. I am pregnant and it is yours." Derek just shifted in his seat lowering his fork. Penelope rose to her feet starting to get beyond scared. She cleared her plate from the table. Placing it in the sink she lowered her head, tears prickling her eyes she sniffled.

Derek approached Penelope from behind stopping a foot away "Penelope turn around please."

"I'm sorry Derek, I didn't think you would take it like this. I know you don't think you are ready for children, but it has happened."

"Penelope say what you just said again." Derek asked softly

"I'm sorry." Penelope said again wiping away her tears.

"No not that." Derek replied softly. "before that."

"It's not Kevin's" Penelope repeated

"Not that either, Before you said that" Derek looked at her intensely.

"I went to the doctor's?" Penelope questioned

"OK, continue please." Derek instructed

"The Doctor called me back after running some test." Penelope took a deep breath before saying the last part again nervous as to the reaction she would get. "Derek, I am pregnant. Just about over two months I think."

"That's it!" Derek shouted with a smile as he through his hand around her waist picking her up and spinning her around.

"Derek put me down." Derek didn't listen and continue to spin Penelope as he kissed her neck franticly.

"Derek you need to put me down. I mean it now!" Penelope forced her feet down with all of her weight forcing him to stop. As he continued to kiss her moving to cup her face in his hands, she pushed him back and ran out the kitchen.

Derek followed her grinning ear from ear. "Pen are you OK?" He followed Penelope into the bathroom. Penelope was hunched over the toilet throwing up what she had just eaten.

"Derek get out of here, I don't want you to see me like this." Penelope said between vomiting.

"I'm not going anywhere Mama." Derek knelt next to her pulling her hair back and rubbing her back. "I am staying with you through all of this, including times like this. And guess what Penelope you still look gorgeous."

Penelope finished throwing up and wiped her mouth moving to the sink to brush his teeth. When she finished she turned to Derek. "So, you're OK with this sugar?"

"OK? Penelope I would say I am more then OK with this. Besides the fact that my mother is going to be so excited about this. You just made my dreams come true." Derek said moving closer to Penelope.

"Dreams? What dreams?" Penelope asked

"I have always known that if I was to have children one day I would want them with someone life you. Since I realized how much I love you. Which is before you left for California. I knew that it was only you that I have wanted. That I only wanted a life with you, to have children with you." Derek said touching Penelope's stomach gently protectively.

Penelope couldn't help but smiling with joy. She really did have a new glow about her, Derek couldn't believe he didn't see it before, see the glow and put the symptoms together. None of that mattered now, Penelope was pregnant. They were engaged and everything was perfect.

Derek went back to kissing Penelope like he had when they were in the kitchen. Derek brought Penelope by the hand back into their bedroom. Once inside he brought her to the bed. "I want you so much. Last night you showed me how thankful you were that I asked you to marry me. Now it is time for me to show you my gratitude." Derek said touching her stomach with a smile. He then moved his hands up towards her breast.

"Derek, Sweetie! We can't do this now."

"Oh I am sure we can. From what I understand the work-out is good for the baby. And we want a healthy baby." Derek said in between kisses to Pen's neck moving up her jaw line and stopping only when he met her mouth. And in-sighting a moan to be released from Penelope.

"Suga, we have a lot to get done before your mother comes over. We need to clean the house and go food shopping so your mother has something to cook tonight." Penelope was finding it hard to stop Derek's advancements. "You know what does your mother want to cook? Maybe I should pick up some wine for your sisters." She needed to get Derek's mind thinking about something else. His family should be a way to distract him. It worked.

Seeing Penelope was focusing on his family Derek knew he wasn't going to get any. Reluctantly he pulled away. "Alright Baby Girl you win for now. Lets clean the house. You know the best part of cleaning the house?" Derek said with a smirk.

"What is that hot stuff?" Penelope asked as she put on some sweats and calmed her nerves.

"We get all dirty and sweaty while we clean, and then have to clean-up ourselves. I look forward to helping you shower off." Derek was voice was so full of lust she got goosebumps all over her body.

_**Author's note: **So I didn't even realize I was writing her pregnant until I reread the last chapter before posting it. I guess this story really does have a life of it's own. Well Hope you Enjoy. Please send me some Reviews and let me know what you think. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Penelope was rushing around the house cleaning like crazy. She was determined the house needed to be spotless. Derek had tried convincing her to take it easy for a little bit and get some rest. She had gotten sick half way through cleaning the house, when she got a whiff of the food Derek brought in for lunch.

"_Morning sickness, my ass. It happens throughout the day for no reason most of the time." Penelope grumbled coming out of the bathroom._

_ Derek chuckled earning a glare and a punch in the arm as she went back to cleaning and making things look, 'perfect' and 'just so'. At one point Derek had walked into the living room to find Penelope running some of her things and hiding them away. _

"_Little Missy, what do you think you are doing?" Derek had asked. _

"_This place needs to be more tame and normal. Your mother's not use to my flare. I don't want her thinking I'm eccentric." Penelope admitted nervously. _

"_You ARE eccentric, Baby Girl. That is one of the billion things I love about you. You stand out from the crowd and are so special. My mother will see that." Derek tried to comfort her. _

"_Your mother is the most important person in your life. I don't want her to think I am not right for you, that I am to outlandish to be the mother of her grandchildren." Penelope was obviously on the verge of tears. _

"_Wow, Baby Girl that is crazy. She will love you, and she'll be so happy to be getting her first grandchild, that alone will win you over to her." He said kissing her head as he pulled her into a hug. "And just to set you straight, my mom is important to me, but you are my world."_

"_Derek, you are her Baby Boy! I doubt anyone will be good enough for you in her eyes. I would have to agree with her on that, no one is good enough for your my chocolate god. So, things have to be perfect, I need to make a good impression. Specially after last night. She is already probably wondering why you chose me when you can have anyone. I mean I know we are the perfect pair and this child is going to be the closest genetic match to perfection as ever seen." Penelope rubbed her stomach talking about their child did something to her that she couldn't explain. _

"_I want my mother to really get to know the woman I have loved so long. That includes getting use to your flares, and seeing the colorful, fun loving, caring woman you are. I need you to please let her know you. The REAL you." Derek took the pictures, scarfs that had been over the lamp shades, and other odd and ends from around the room to be placed back where they are. "She needs to see how our two styles come together perfectly." _

_ Penelope conceded to what Derek wanted, knowing that there was little chance of her winning this. He just made to much sense. Instead she just went back to making the house clean and make sure their styles mixed with perfection. _

When two o'clock came around Derek got showered and dressed. He was hoping to be able to shower with his baby girl but that did not happen she was to busy trying to neaten out the guest room and the office, just in case it got late and they needed to stay. Derek left to go pick up his mother and sister, then run to the store for whatever it was his mother wanted to buy to cook for dinner. When he left the house he gave Penelope a kiss pulling her close, "Baby Girl please rest a little before I get back. With them wanting to get to know you and us telling them about the baby I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

Penelope wriggled her nose. "I know we have to tell them, but part of me wants to keep this just between us for a little while longer." She sighed and smiled. "I know, I am being silly, and selfish."

"Not at all, mama. But I do want to tell them in person. If not now, I don't know when we'll have our next chance." Derek soothed. "I'll make you a deal. We tell my mom and sisters tonight, but we won't tell anyone else till the time of your choosing."

"Sounds like a good deal." Penelope looked at the clock on the wall. "Derek you are running late it's already quarter till three. You were suppose to be there fifteen minutes ago." Penelope started pushing him out the door. "I promise to relax a little. I am almost done with cleaning. In fact I just want to run the dishwasher, and make some ice tea then I am done."

"Good get some rest. I will be back by five, so that gives you at least two hours for you to shower and rest." Derek said heading out the door.

Penelope had not realized she had so little time to get ready. Taking a quick warm shower and getting dressed, doing hair and make-up, she took up more then an hour. She made some ice tea and started the dishwasher. She was about to go relax when she remember she needed to change the sheets on the guest bed just in case. Things still weren't as she wanted them but she promised to rest. So Penelope sat at her computer to relax as she Rped. Forty-five minutes had past, 'hmmm what was going on? Derek is normally always on time. Why isn't he home.' Penelope kept thinking to herself, trying to not start to worry to much. As if on cue Penelope's phone rang, and as always The ring tone told her it was her one and only.

"Hey there Hot Stuff, what can this sweet Mama do for you?" Penelope cooed into the phone.

"We are running late Sweetie. My sisters had to take their damn sweet time getting ready. Desiree was still in the shower when I got there. We are just leaving the hotel now, going to the store and will be home shortly." Penelope could hear chatting in the background. "Would you two shut up, Ok I will ask her." Derek said not to his sisters but not taking the phone from his mouth. "Baby do we have any ice cream at the house? My sisters are set on having something for dessert and Mom doesn't think we will have time to make anything. Dinner wont be till about eight as it is."

"I think we have do in fact." Penelope laughed.

"Ok good, see you in about an hour or hour and a half at the latest." Derek hung up the phone.

Going into the Kitchen she looked in the freezer, to check the ice cream stash. There was a container of cookie dough ice cream and one of vanilla. Looking into the containers Pen gasped. The Cookie dough had to have been in there for over a month it was so freezer burnt she didn't want to serve that. Looking into the vanilla ice cream she realized, her and Derek must have used most of the vanilla on the last hot night when they had gotten a little kinky. Man that turned into one even hotter night, who knew vanilla ice cream could be such an aphrodisiac. That night had gotten so steamy, using the ice cream to cool down their bodies. Penelope's hormones started to flare up. She had to snap out of it or when Derek got home things were going to get more excited then his mother was in for.

Remembering why she had looked at the ice cream in the first place she picked up the phone to call Derek. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. Penelope hung up the phone without leaving a message. She would just run to the closest store, buy the ice cream and be back way before Derek. Derek would never know. Grabbing her car keys she was out the door.

Thirty minutes later she was back at the house putting away groceries. Putting three kinds of ice cream in the freezer and a bunch of toppings that she had picked up for sundaes on the counter, sprinkles, chocolate sauce, Cherries, whipped topping. Penelope went over board on the toppings but she wanted the night to end on a good note. She even bought what she needed to make chocolate chip cookies. Derek's mom might not have time to do a dessert but she could make some cookies and brownies to go with the ice cream with no problem, plus her mother always told her, to make a good impression have something baking when people you want to impress come over.

The baking idea worked. As Derek and his family walked into the house and right away his sister commented on the smell. After greeting Penelope, Fran got set to work in the kitchen preparing Egg Plant Parmesan.

As Derek reintroduced his mother and Sisters to Penelope he leaned in to whisper in Penelope's ear, "You know you look just as good as this house smells. I can't wait till later when I get my own personal dessert." He chuckled as she blushed and hoped his family didn't hear what he had said to her, but she did smile thinking about what he was suggesting.

Everyone sat around the kitchen table talking as Fran cooked. Derek's sister grilled Penelope on her past. Penelope had been open to the questions and told Derek's family about her four brothers and how they were so much older then her, how she was raised pretty much an only child. That she really didn't know much about her father since he had died before she was born and how her step father was as good as her real father. The topic of conversation then switched to her job, and how she got to be working for the FBI. Penelope hesitated wondering how much she should tell them. She hinted towards a rough patch in her life, and doing somethings that could have had a worse out come, without going into details. She wasn't sure what kind of impression she was leaving on his sisters. Desiree was all smiles towards her, but Sarah she was not sure of. There was something about Sarah she couldn't figure out.

Fran brought dinner to the table, Penelope prepared a salad to go with dinner. Sarah got the bread, Desiree the pasta, Derek his mother's special sauce, as Fran brought the perfectly prepared Egg Plant Parmesan to the table. As they started to eat it became silent as they all enjoyed the food. Finally the conversation started up again.

"So Penelope, have you told your mother that you are getting married yet?" Fran asked sweetly.

"Ummm," Penelope looked at Derek. Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently giving her the strength to continue. "You know that rough patch of time I told you gals about? Well, that was caused by the death of my parents. They died in a car accident." Tears started to build in her eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry sweetie." Fran patted Penelope's back in a motherly way.

"No need to say sorry, I have learn to deal with it." Penelope tried to force a smile as the tears continued to build.

"I am sure she be proud to see where you are today, and getting ready to start a new chapter of your life." Fran added.

That was just enough to break Penelope, and the tears started to spill out. "I'm sorry if you would excuse me." Penelope got up from the table and headed to another room.

Shutting the door to the bedroom Penelope started to cry, there was something about what Fran had said that got to Penelope. Maybe it was she was marrying her prince charming and she had no one to give her away. Or maybe it was she was about to become a mother, which Fran did not know about yet, and she wanted her mother there to talk to at the times she knew she would be scared and nervous, but she had no one.

She tried to get herself to calm down. She wanted to make a good impression, and this was not the way to do it. After crying for a few moments, she went to the sink in the en suite bathroom to clean up her face.

"Come on Penelope this is not you! You're strong then this. Pull yourself together." Penelope told herself.

"You know you are right, Princess. You can handle this" Derek appeared in the door behind her.

"I am sorry Hot Stuff, I don't know what is wrong with me." Penelope continued to clean up her face.

"Baby Girl you're allowed to be upset. We have some life changing events happening. It is only natural you miss your parents all the more." Derek said coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"I do miss them. I am worried though." Penelope said looking at Derek in the mirror.

"About what? You are the love of my life, you have so much support around you, and you will be a great Mother."

"Awww Derek, you are to sweet. Right now though I am worried about what kind of impression I am making on your family." Penelope admitted.

"Don't worry about that. My mother gets it. So do my sisters, remember I lost my father, so we understand missing a parent and wanting them with you." Derek kissed her temple.

"I know." Penelope took a deep breath, runner a finger under her eye making sure her make-up still looked alright. "Lets get back out there."

"You still look absolutely beautiful, Mama." Derek kissed Penelope's neck tenderly, "You sure you are ready?"

"Yes I am. Let's go" Penelope grabbed Derek's hand and walked out of the bathroom. "With you by my side I will be able to get through everything. You ready to tell your mother about our last surprise?"

Derek smiled ear to ear, "More then ever. Lets do it over Dessert."

"OK Hot Stuff."

They joined the women in the kitchen, already cleaning up the dishes. Penelope gave her anthropologies for leaving and started talking with Fran about what she wanted for their wedding. Penelope placed the Brownies in the over and pulled out the plate of cookies. As the kitchen was cleaned up Penelope brought out everything for dessert.

By the time Dessert was being served, everyone taking a bowl of ice cream with a brownie on the bottom and the toppings that they wanted including cookies. They went to sit in the living room to talk some more. Desiree and Fran started talking about Derek's past telling Stories that made them all laugh.

"There was this one girlfriend he had when he was in college. Derek didn't want to introduce her to us, but we surprised him one weekend and she was there. She was this little cute girl but how she got into college is beyond me." Desiree started to laugh.

"She wasn't that bad." Derek defended himself laughing.

"Yes, Derek she was. She started talking about her swim class and how she didn't want to take it, but her advisor didn't care if she drowned like a fish, since she didn't know how to swim."

"Drown like a fish?" Penelope started to laugh

"So she wasn't the brightest girl."

"Derek she went on to talk about how she was worried about getting pneumonia in her feet as she had to walk back to her dorm." Fran added.

"I didn't know you could get pneumonia in your feet? Who knew they had their own lungs." Sarah actually joined in finally and laughed.

"Well at least you found someone smarted then her, to settle down with." Desiree said smiling at Penelope.

"You know that is right, little sister. My baby girl here is a total genius." Derek hugged Penelope closer to him.

Sarah rolled her eyes and huffed but was nudged by her mother.

As dessert was finishing up it was clear to Derek his mother was getting tired and ready to go back to the hotel. Fran gave a wide yawn, "Derek, sweetie I think it is time for us to be getting back to the Hotel. The shuttle will be picking us up to take us to the airport around 8. I would like to get some sleep."

"OK, Mom no problem, but before we get ready to go, there is something else I wanted to, well we wanted to tell you." Derek paused for dramatic affect. "I just found out this morning, and I wanted you to be the first people to know. Penelope, informed me that there is another big event coming up in our life besides a wedding. You know how you've been on me to give you some grandbabies, well mom, you wont have to wait much longer. Penelope is Pregnant! I am going to be a father, and you are going to be a Grandmother."

Fran squealed getting to her feet and hugging Penelope. "Is it true, really? I am going to be a grandmother?"

"Yes, Fran. I am pregnant. I just found out before we had dinner last night. That is why I was late. I think that is part of the reason I have been a little emotional. I am sorry about that." Penelope said returning Fran's hug.

"Oh don't be silly, you have no reason to be sorry. I totally understand." Fran hugged Derek, then Penelope again. "Oh you just made my night. My son is getting the woman he loves, that is such a wonderful girl. And I am going to be a grandmother."

Desiree was the next to exchange hugs and congratulations. It was clear she was excited to be becoming an aunt. Sarah however, while she gave hugs and said congratulations there was no excitement in her. After about fifteen minutes of talking again this time all about babies, and Derek telling his mother to calm down and give them a chance to get used to things. He made it clear that they were not telling anyone just yet.

It was time to get his sister's and Mother back to the Hotel and come back and pamper his wife like he has wanted to all night. His sisters went to wait by the door as Derek went to get his keys. Penelope went to say goodbye to her soon to be sister-in-laws. As she walked up she was stunned when she over heard Sarah talking to Desiree.

"Now, I get it. She's knocked up, that is why Derek, is marring her. It didn't make sense before." Sarah said to Desiree with a smile.

"Sarah, stop that. It is clear that he loves her. Come on he always talks about his baby girl when he comes to visit."

"Desiree, come on yourself. She is not Derek's type at all. Look at her, You know how he likes his women, slender and tall with elegance. That is not Penelope. Don't get me wrong she seems like a sweet girl, but she is not good enough for our brother."

"She seems just fine to me, Sarah. I approve, I like her style. She is fun loving, and has a free spirit a perfect compliment to Derek."

"She's not good enough for Derek. You heard her talk about a rough patch in her life. How much do you want to bet she had trouble with the law."

"So did Derek."

"That was minor and you know that ass hole cop had it in for Derek from the start. Now Derek is going to be trapped by this freak, for the rest of his life. How do we know it is even Derek's child."

"Sarah now, you are just being mean." Desiree started to say.

Penelope couldn't listen anymore, she needed to say something. "You know I came in here to say goodbye and have a safe flight, but I see that instead I see that I need to make something perfectly clear." Penelope's voice started to get loud as she walked right up to Sarah. "First off I truly love, your brother and he loves me. I might not be the Model like women he has had in the past, but believe me he does not have a problem with how I look, or my style. But more important, how dare you question this child. I AM pregnant with DEREK'S child. There is no question about that. I have tried to be a good host and I answered all the questions you guys asked me. So I am sorry Sarah but I need to ask, what is it that you don't like about me?"

Sarah was shocked that she had been over heard, but Penelope coming up to like that just pissed her off, "How dare you listen in to my conversation with my sister. You are not part of this family, you need to keep your nose out of our conversation." Sarah snapped.

"Then you need to have those conversations out of my house."

"This isn't your house, it is my brother's house!"

By this point the two women were standing as if they were about to come to blows, and yelling at each other. Fran and Derek came to the door to find out what was going on.

"Ladies, What is going on here?" Derek asked

"Your sister, doesn't think I am good enough for you, and thinks you're only marring me because of the baby. Though why I don't know, considering she doesn't even think this child is yours." Penelope spat out her anger going even higher.

Fran looked at Sarah shocked. "I know you didn't say all of that, Sarah. I raised you better." Fran was embarrassed of her daughter.

Derek just stood there waiting for Sarah to speak, his anger boiling, as he pulled Penelope away from Sarah.

"I was talking to my sister. She had no right..." She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"She is going to be my wife and the mother of MY child, she has ever right." Derek started to yell. "Sarah, you need to shut the hell up and listen closely cause I am only saying this to you once. Penelope is the best woman I have ever known. She means everything to me, and if you don't take back everything you just said, I swear girl, you will be sorry. You may be my sister, but that doesn't mean you can talk to her anyway you want."

"She is not right for you Derek. I am only trying to protect you." Sarah Defended herself.

"She is to good for me. Is more like it. And I am sorry but I have seen your choice in guys, so I hope you don't expect me to take your opinion for who will make a good partner. Where is this coming from anyway. God damn it Sarah, you helped me plan how I was going to ask her to marry me."

"I know, that was for you. But come on she walked away from you right after you asked her to marry you."

Penelope started to shout again, "That was because I about to get sick, and I was over whelmed. I think that is understandable. If your brother forgives me, who are you to hold it against me."

"I am his sister, I have his best interest at heart, unlike you who is trying to trap him with a child and a shot gun wedding."

Penelope didn't know what came over her, she walked up to Sarah and slapped her across the face. "How dare you talk like that. You...You.." Derek pulled her away from Sarah before Sarah could slap her back as Derek finished her sentence over his shoulder. "You BITCH"

Sarah went to charge at Penelope but Derek knew what was coming and was able turn around and catch her sister as Sarah launched herself at them. Derek was able to catch her a foot an inch away from Penelope. "Oh no you don't Sarah." Derek had Sarah over his should in a fireman carry and out the door before anyone could say another word.

Everyone looked after them as Derek and Sarah continued the fight out by the car Derek blocking Sarah from entering the house again. After five minutes they weren't fighting any longer and walked back into the house.

"Penelope , I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff." Sarah said giving Derek a sideway glance. Derek just glared at her. "Listen I am not going to say that everything is all good, but I will say I shouldn't have said that stuff about you. I am just protective of my brother here."

"I get it Sarah, Your brother is lucky to have someone to watch his back. I just hope you realize that I am not going to hurt him. I really do love him." Penelope said taking a deep breath.

"I hope you are telling the truth." Sarah smiled. "Can we start over?"

"You are Derek's sister, of course we can. We will be in each other's life for a long time. He need to be able to get along, hopefully be friends." Penelope was talking calmly though she was still annoyed.

Sarah went to give Penelope a hug which Penelope returned. Everyone gave a sigh of relief at the exchange. Fran and Desiree both hugged Penelope saying goodbye, and how sorry they were for what had just happened, before leaving the house and going to the car.

Derek was the last to leave the house. He waited for his mother and sisters to leave before going over to Penelope pulling her in a tight hug. "You know she was completely out of line, and none of what she said was true. You know that right Baby Girl."

"I know, Derek." Penelope said hugging Derek tight, "Doesn't stop it from hurting though."

"I know it doesn't. I will be back soon, and I will make sure you know how much I really do love you and that little princess you are carrying." Derek placed his hand on her stomach.

"Princess? So I guess you want a little girl." Penelope chuckled.

Derek smiled, "I don't know what I want, a boy or a girl? I guess we will find out in time. What I can tell you is, I want you." Derek gave her a sweet passionate kiss that made her forget about everything that just happened and go week at the knees. "I'll be back to finish what I just started." Derek smiled and left.

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay guys, I do appreciate the reviews that I have gotten I hope to get more. I know this chapter is a little all over the place and not as good as others. I am sorry for that. But I hope you all enjoyed it. More up soon I promise._


End file.
